


Wargames

by datfangirlthough



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 50,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datfangirlthough/pseuds/datfangirlthough
Summary: Hal offers the League the chance to train with the lanterns in hyperspace, but it requires some changes, like all of them ending up much younger. Can a young Jordan handle Bruce in his youthful self destructive prime?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first real attempt at a Batlantern fic. Set in a hodge podge universe of comic and animated mix up. Basically Hal gets first hand experience with a much younger Bruce and doesn't know if the two of them can survive each other.

The League was going over the monthly report that Batman had put together for them to read. Threat assessments, who reported to what, monthly rotations. He always compiled the information, even if they didn't meet every month, because as he likes to say, "We will die doing these jobs but I'll be damned if it will be due to negligence". Diana intensely read each page, her brow furrowing on the casualties page, "By the gods is this report right? How were so many neighborhoods affected by this attack? We made sure to take it off planet. The damage in this one neighborhood damn near destroyed the whole place. " Clark shook his head, "It says here shrapnel. I had to hit Lobo with the satellite and the shrapnel came raining down, but the amount of damage here is way too big for that."

"That's the problem." Bruce growled as he came striding into the room. His cowl was up, and all that could be seen on his face was the clear scowl he wore on his lips, the bottom lip busted. He pulled his cowl off to show the rest of his face. He glanced around with steely blue eyes, however one was a deep purple and swollen shut. Hal gasped a little, "Yikes, what the hell happened to you?!" Bruce proceeded to sit down in his usual chair without glancing at Hal, "I did some digging and ran into a few people who didn't feel like talking," the corners of Clark's mouth lifted into a small smile, "I'd hate to see the other guys."

Bruce grunted in a way that almost sounded like a laugh. He pulled out a flash drive and plugged it into the usb port at the console where he sat. He pulled up a glowing map of Star City, with red blinking dots located over all of the damaged areas. Bruce pointed at one particular neighborhood, "While we were distracted dealing with the heavy hitters like Lobo, there was someone else on the scene, using the chaos to their advantage…"

Hal started to mentally check out at that point. He knew that he was never the type for long briefings, even in the Air Force he hated when his CO gave him long briefings. Just give him the down and dirty and send him on his way. Bruce was always succinct in his briefings, but sometimes too many things go wrong and they have meetings like this. He was watching Bruce talk while trying to suppress a smug smirk across his face. He loved watching him talk for primarily shallow reasons. Bruce was a stunning man, even when he's taken bruises and hits, he makes it look better than anyone else. Hal leaned back in his chair and let his mind wander over all the possible bad guys that could've had the skill or audacity to try to get a hit in on Batman. While he pondered this instead of paying attention to the briefing about the wide scale danger they have to face this week, he missed the glances that Clark shot him while frowning ever so slightly.

Bruce did not enjoy administrative work,  but he did all of it because it was the one task that allowed him peace in the Watchtower. No one else bothered to check the payroll and insurance plans of hundreds on encrypted members, making sure their unique lifestyles are carefully cared for should something happen. The financial burden of the league was split between Bruce, Oliver Queen, Mr. Terrific, Arthur Curry, and even some sly deposits from Huntress. Bruce bore the brunt of it,  but the others contributed enough to keep a reasonable trust fund amount for the more full time or off world heroes who come back needing money to live a basic life.  But someone has to make sure that the sheer amount of wealth being used isn't easily traced, affected by outside parties, or at the mercy of any one government. That was one of Bruce's many jobs. He was reading over the financial statements of the month, he had his cowl off, a rare event. Bruce usually kept it on in the tower, but he was in his own room,  so he felt no need. He got to the numbers of the medical expenses when he felt a presence behind.  The kind of feeling one gets when they are being watched. "What do you want?" He growled. "Just wanted to see if you needed a hand," came the reply, warm and congenial. "Is that a joke?" Bruce flatly responded without even looking up from the paperwork. Clark walked over and  stood behind Bruce and put his hands on the back of the chair to lean over his friend. This caused the dark knight to have to hunch over,  which irritated him to no end. "Geez Bruce,  this looks boring and brutal. I can help though, I have a good head for numbers. I had to help balance the books on the farm." Bruce snorted, "That's almost cute. A farm is a fair bit different from a multibillion dollar superhero team" Clark shrugged, "It was a big farm though. And math is the same all over. Let me help, I need a break,"

"From what?"

"Diana and I were talking, nothing special, and Hal just butts into or conversation for some story of him trying to be awesome in space,"

"I can feel you rolling your eyes from down here.  What were you and Diana talking about?" Bruce tied to casually ask. Clark was relieved to be standing out of view of his friend,  or he would see his slight blush, "Just... stuff.  Random things,  nothing serious or deep."

"Mhm."

"That's it? Mhm? I expected at least a gruff 'I see' out of you"

Bruce sighed and pushed Clark off of him, "I don't know why you would.  You talking to your girlfriend is your interest, not mine" he turned around to see the hurt on Clark's face. "... I'm happy you two are doing well.  I'm just... tired from number crunching. I'm changing my passcode to my room to keep you out, next time you want to visit,  knock." Clark looked hard at Bruce, "I take it that's my cue to leave?"

"Yes, yes it is" Clark frowned slightly, "Why are you so moody lately? Maybe you need a hug?!" Clark excitedly scooped the smaller man from his chair,  as Bruce tried to push him off. The Kryptonian embraced him for a few seconds, before letting go, and Bruce grimaced as he adjusted his cape. "I hate when you do that. If you want to hug someone,  go hug your girlfriend," He practically spat the last word. The corners of Clark's mouth dropped and his brows knit together, "Is that what this is about? Your jealous? Come on Bruce, you're better than that.  You and I both know your my number 1" Bruce narrowed his eyes, "I have work to do.  I'm serious, knock next time" Clark nodded somberly, he knew better than to argue with his friend when he is one of these moods. For all of his dark aura he puts out, he knew Bruce could be possessive and hurt like any other person by those he holds dear. As Clark walked out he wondered what could cause Bruce to act so petulant. He had seen Bruce upset over his relationships before,  but nothing this hostile before.  He tried mentally planning different activities in his head that he could invite Bruce to, to soothe his ego as he passed Hal in the hallway. 

Hal pressed the button to page Bruce in his room.  He heard some shuffling and a red faced Bruce stood there,  practically filling the doorway with his tall muscular frame.  Hal was actually taller than Bruce,  but the Gothamite had such a presence that he seemed to tower over anyone  that wasn't Superman. 

"What do you want Jordan?" He hissed out each word slowly.  Hal seemed completely nonplussed by his foul mood, "Hey, sorry to disturb you,  but ah, I gotta talk to you about a... proposition from Oa."

"A what? Ugh, just come in." Hal walked in and glanced around. He realized suddenly that he had never been Bruce's room before, followed closely with a second realization  thag he blurted out, "Whoa, why is your room so big?! Is it-is it bigger than mine?" He looked at the neat stacks of books on the heavy looking desk. A cherry wood chair with a plush seat was pushed back from the desk. The desk and the king sized bed were covered in paperwork, but the only other furniture was a comfortable looking armchair that matched the chair at the desk. Bruce nodded, "Yes, it is bigger than your room."

"Why?! That's not okay, this is a seriously nice room. I think it's bigger than my apartment on Earth"

"I can guarantee that it's bigger than your studio that Carol begrudgingly pays for. Also, I'm the  reason we have a Watchtower, so  I abused my privilege and took the big room. Sue me. What does Oa want, or will we start talking about my interior design options?"

"Ah, well, okay. So , every so often Oa offers up Compression training. Its incredibly intense at times, but they actually offered the chance for the League to jump in this time." Bruce gestured to the armchair for Hal to have a seat. Hal plopped down while making a mental note of how he was surprised at the comfort of the chair. It looked uncomfortable and stiff, but it was oddly plush feeling. He leaned back and watched as Bruce touched a panel in the wall. The panel slid back and revealed a kettle, a few cups stacked together, and a few crystal bottles containing liquor that cost as much as many of the League members' cars combined. Hal watched as Bruce poured himself a red tea that smelled like cinnamon. He held up the cup towards  his guest and Hal just politely shook his head. He was somehow a bit surprised at how good of a host Bruce was when in his own space. He wondered if he was always so  welcoming or if he was just being professional. He was there for business after all. 

 Bruce sat down and rubbed his eyes.  He took a sip of his tea, "What is that, and why would they want us?" 

"Okay, well it's basically this race, the Zirco, they specialize in dimensional work.  Like, they're crafters, but they just so happen to work with space and time,  like how we work with clay. It's amazing really-"

"I'm going to stop you there Hal. Listen to me and listen to me closely. I have to do a monumental amount of work,  which is already stressful. What are you getting at?" Hal suddenly felt a bit chastised and saw how clearly exhausted Bruce was. 

"Point taken.  The Zircon make hyperspace dimension pockets, it's compressed time and other junk I don't understand.  Anyway, Oa sends us there for some training. It's up to a two year span,  depending on how its constructed. In our time it's about a month."

Bruce looked thoughtful for a moment. He took a deep sip of his tea and looked over some papers while tossing out the next question, "Why us?" Hal flashed his classic handsome smile just as Bruce glanced over, and for a brief moment Bruce felt himself turn a little red.  Hal smugly replied, "We're too good at our jobs. League is out there doing good work to serve and protect and all that. Since the League has a few lanterns in it and we're loosely affiliated by association,  they want us all on the same page in training. I think it's their sick way of saying thanks for hard work.  By... giving us more hard work."

Bruce stopped rummaging and turned to Hal, "Two years training in one month? Sounds too good to be true," Hal chuckled, "You would say that cause you haven't gone through the training yet."  the corners of Bruce's mouth turned up into a small grin and Hal was admittedly a bit pleased with himself at the reaction


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm typing on a phone, so forgive my short chapters for now!

Bruce usually hated brunch with Clark but he was always suckered into it. On the second Sunday of each month he was forced to wake up early, which was the bane of his existence. The upside was that Clark was actually a quite capable cook. This made it more bearable to trek to some random hotel that Clark would pick and have brunch with him. They always met somewhere that had a nice kitchen so that Clark could cook for them. Today however, Bruce was feeling particularly irritated with Clark and his cheerful attitude. Normally he didn't mind when Clark talked to him about his relationships; but after dealing with it for so long he supposed that maybe it was beginning to wear on him.

Bruce let his mind wander as Clark was gleefully chatting about something. He thought about how many of these meals they've had together and then thought over the proposition of Oa. Jordan brought it up with him a week ago, and he was intrigued but needed more time to make arrangements. Hal explained how they'd be mildly de-aged as he put it. He said that he didn't understand the process entirely but it never made him younger than early twenties. Bruce stated to wonder start a young Hal looked like. He probably had a great body, kept the big brown eyes, but a softer face. His smile wild probably be even more heart stopping, Bruce began to think about that smile in his room. 

He felt his face get hot then, he hated that feeling. When he felt the heat under his skin, on his skin, it was different. Measured. Tempered. But Hal was an anomaly. He just annoyed him instantly when he saw him so Bruce usually either ignored him or picked him apart. There was no in between. The worse part was that he couldn't figure out why. He knew he was physical attracted to Hal, but this was-  
"So, I thought I'd push the planet into the sun tomorrow. You in?" Clark cheerfully joked as he scraped eggs on both of their plates. "What? You're going to what?" Clark chuckled lightly, "Oh, your listening now. Glad to have you back. Penny for your thoughts?" Bruce moved the food around on his plate some before digging in. He was a bit hungover from a gala the night before and this was one time he appreciated the hot meal. Bruce shook his head, "I was just thinking of something irritating."  
"What was it?"  
"Just work"  
Clark gave him a lingering look, chuckled again, "Okay, well your probably bored with hearing about me and my issues. You wanna talk about 'work'?" He used air quotes around the word work with a smirk. "No. Finish telling me about Diana."  
"Whoa, and here I thought you weren't listening" _I wasn't listening. I just know that you were talking about her. You talked about her last as you came in to find me drunk from the gala. You only stopped when you wanted something. ___Bruce shrugged, "I'm listening. I'm just tired. This guy kept me up too late."  
"Sounds like a real ass. Maybe he'll try to make it earlier in the night next time, " He kissed Bruce gently on the forehead and went back to eating.  
"It was hard to make it in a timely manner though, Diana and I got a bit caught up with things,"  
"So next time just stay with her and cancel with me," Bruce said nonchalantly he drank his orange juice deeply. Clark frowned a little and they both went back to eating in the strained silence. 

__

Hal was trying to keep his mind clear. Trying being the key word. Barry's hips had found their rhythm as he was pounding Hal's mouth. Hal felt how hard Barry was, solid and ready to cum everywhere. He could hear Barry moan, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh god. I can't..." He thrust hard into the back of Hal's throat and he felt himself cum right into Hal's throat. Hal started to gag a little, but Barry couldn't stop. He buried his hand into Hal's hair and pulled his head in until he emptied himself completely. He let his best friend go, and Hal's mouth slid off of his friends dripping cock. "I'm sorry about that, I got caught up" He panted as Hal stood up and cleared his throat. he thought. Barry zipped up his pants after tucking his dick back in, "Bruce ever get back to you about the training?" Hal shook his head and took a swig of his water from the water bottle. He straightened his clothes and picked up his jacket from the ground. He bumped into Barry, the janitor closet on the third floor of the Watchtower wasn't terribly large, how they fit into here always amazes him. "I'm sure he'll get back to me today though. You got plans? Maybe you and me can grab some food and actually catch a movie before I have to leave the solar system again,"  
"You know I'd love to but if I stand Iris up again she'll kill me. Captain Cold has kept me busy, we haven't doesn't too much time together lately. Thanks though," He rubbed Hal's face gently with a thumb, winked, and left. Hal stayed in the closet and got his jacket on, trying to adjust the attitude on his face as well as his clothing and hair. He thought about the quote, "The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results," and he strolled out of the closet while a couple of young unsuspecting and mildly surprised Watchtower staff saw him pop out walked by. He just walked past them. He didn't know why but he could never deal with people after "hanging out" with Barry like this. He knew on some level that the weight of looking anyone into the eyes afterwards was too much most of the time. He usually pushed that feeling down and kept himself distracted with something else though. This time he felt particularly annoyed with the hook up, he hadn't even gotten off. Maybe he would crack open that bottle of Jack Daniel that he had stashed in his room. 

As he approached his door, he saw the broad backside of a black cape and pointed ears standing in front of it. Batman turned around, saw him walk up, and curtly growled, "Where the hell have you been?"  
"Sorry, my secretary didn't tell me you were coming," Hal retorted with an eye roll. "We're going to your camp. We leave tomorrow morning." Batman started to walk off, "Wait, wait, you can't just announce this and stroll off! What made you keen to try it? Why so soon? Whose protecting Gotham, I have like, a hundred questions,"  
"I have three answers, Gotham is taken care of, we need the training, and frankly, anything else you want to know is not my concern" Batman turned quickly and strode off. Hal's face was pure annoyance as he strolled into his room. He couldn't help but think to himself as he dug out the bottle from under his bed how much energy this was all going to take. He set the lock on his room and found a cup as he typed out the message to Kilowog that they were in fact confirming. He poured a generous cup, gulped it down and tried not to imagine what Bruce would be like for the next two years. He shuddered at the thought of the time. Then he thought about his day overall and poured another drink. Did flight plans, sucked Barry's dick, got chewed out by Carol, got bossed around by Bruce. Today calls for a few more drinks. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's slow going, I swear things pick up from here on out. Stick with me please!

Hal was lounging in the pilot seat of the Javelin while he did the pre-flight checks. He chewed on a piece of gum absent mindedly while making sure they weren’t going to get killed during the launch. Bruce came up and sat in the co-pilot seat and began his checks as well. Hal didn’t even look over, “You’re late. Gotta say I’m surprised.” Bruce shrugged and silently continued his checks. Hal glanced over and saw that Bruce was brooding more than usual. He was flipping switches and turning dials aggressively, as if they had wronged him. “Hey, hey, whatever is going on, don’t take it out on my ship please.”  
Bruce turned and shot him a furious look, “ _Your ship?_ Excuse me?”  
“Yeah, my ship. I fly it, I take care of it, it’s my ship.” Hal gestured to the panels around him.  
“Bullshit, I fly the ship just as much as you. And better most of the time,” Bruce leaned back and shot Hal a dirty look.  
“Mmm, can’t say that I could ever agree with you on that one. I’m a highly trained pilot from the Air Force, and you’re the product of Youtube videos that taught you how to fly, and probably half assed lessons from some hack crop duster pilot.” Bruce rolled his eyes, “Sticks and stones Jordan. Talent speaks for itself.” Hal guffawed, “That’s why I shouldn’t have to tell you how amazing I am,” Bruce and Hal just looked at each other for a moment. A smile crossed Hal’s face and for a brief second he saw a small smile grace Bruce’s face as well. Bruce turned and just huffed and went back to his checks, but his voice was lighter as he replied, “You’re not funny,”  
“Mm, I’ve been told. So million dollar question, who spit in your cereal?” Bruce looked at Hal for a moment. Hal couldn’t help but notice how blue Bruce’s eyes were. They were almost shocking to look into for too long. Hal’s gaze wavered first. He went back to his checks, and Bruce just looked at Hal for a moment longer before doing the same. Hal had a strong jawline, and big brown eyes, two things that Bruce was always a sucker for. He tried to be cordial with Hal because he knew that the brash pilot was his type, and that always leads to trouble. He put the “No dating in the League” rule in place for a reason. 

Hal was just as guilty. He couldn’t stop catching glances at Bruce as he worked at this point. Bruce was still sporting his classic brood, but his face seemed so... different today. Thoughtful almost. He liked that the Dark Knight ignored him enough for him to just look at his features. There was one particular League meeting where he was staring too hard and just couldn’t stop thinking about the excellent ways he could rip the body armor off of Bruce’s body. That led him to excuse himself and masturbate furiously in the bathroom before returning and feeling too lazy to pay attention to the rest of the meeting. He thought about that quick jerk off as he looked over Bruce’s face, how does someone that good looking stay so serious. He caught a smile here and there on its face, but it’s always so brief it’s like you imagined it. He managed to make him outright smile, teeth and all one time, and it was only because he had scared Barry during the Halloween party. That was a treasured memory for him. He realized that he had been staring at Bruce for a while, and snapped out of it, but it was too late. Bruce looked over and their eyes locked for a second. Hal’s face felt hot, he hated when people caught him staring, and this was probably the worst person to have this situation with. The corners of Bruce’s mouth turned up a little, “I have a chair that’s the exact shade of red as your face. You just reminded me I should by another. The checks are done on my end. I’ll do one more look over and we can go,” He got up and left Hal sitting there awkwardly wondering if the backhanded comment counted as a joke and whether he should laugh at the situation.

It was a long trip; it took them ten days in Earth time to fly to the station. Cyborg filled his time hanging out with Shazam playing cards, Barry would go up front and spend time with Hal, Diana and Clark would talk and giggle with each other or chat with Ollie and Dinah. Even Shayera was spending time with Stewart and John J’onzz. Arthur just worked on catching up on reports and reading. However Bruce was barely seen. When he was spotted he was always reading a book with headphones in. At one point Hal caught him reading in one of the gunner seats, curled up with his feet on the console. He thought he looked almost endearing like that, tapped him on the shoulder, and when Bruce took out his headphone to turn around and look at him, it was one of the few times he didn’t terrify him. “You want anything, food or drink or something?” “No.” came the flat reply. Hal shrugged, “Okay,” and he left and that was that.

There were few other instances where he was bothered, but almost all of them involved Clark. Clark was his childhood friend so he usually had more patience with him over anyone else, but Bruce had one nerve left and Clark was on it. At one point he was lounging around reading in the very small mess hall in the Javelin. It wasn’t really a mess hall, more like a break room and it barely fit three people. Clark came over and sat next to him and took out an earphone. Bruce grimaced and hissed, “Why are you bothering me?”  
“Because I’m bored, and we haven’t spent any time together. We’re going on vacation Bruce lighten up,”  
“This is, and I cannot stress this enough, _not_ a vacation. We’re going for training. Also, leave me alone, I’m reading a book that I actually enjoy quite a bit more than your company,” Clark sighed and wrapped his arms around Bruce’s waist. He dragged the exasperated man over to him and he held him there. Clark’s body was naturally warmer than a human body; Bruce could feel the heat before he was even pressed to him in the embrace. He wiggled into a more comfortable position, his back was to the Kryptonian’s chest and Clark was speaking in a low seductive voice in his ear, “What have you been doing this whole trip?” Bruce tried to empty his mind and keep himself calm. He knew that Clark liked hearing his heart pick up speed and the blood rush in his veins. “I’ve been reading. And avoiding people. The usual,”  
“You been avoiding me?”  
“No, I’ve just been busy,”  
“Busy with what? Not being around me? I missed you, you know that.” Clark began to nibble gently on Bruce’s ear. He used one arm to hold Bruce, while the other began to feel under Bruce’s soft grey t-shirt. He ran his fingers over his muscles and started to kiss gently around his ear. Bruce made a small moaning noise, slight enough where no one could hear it except Clark and perhaps Arthur in some other part of the javelin whose super hearing would be too keen to not notice. Clark started sliding his hand up Bruce’s body, under his shirt until his hand came out of the neck hole and he turned Bruce’s face to him and they kissed. Tongue met tongue and one tried to outdo the other but neither were winning. Bruce turned his body to get a much better angle and the two were passionately making out. Clark’s hands were winding around Bruce’s body, underneath his shirt, and for a brief moment when Bruce pulled away to breathe, he gasped out, “Not here. Someone will see us,” Clark grinned and took Bruce’s hand. They stood up and as they were walking out of the mess hall, Arthur and Hal were walking in. Arthur winked at them and scooted past, and Clark felt Bruce’s hand fall out of his almost instantly as Hal walked by and casually tossed out a, “Wassup?” before going into the room. Clark and Bruce continued to head towards one of the empty gunner pods when he noticed a second irritation for him, Bruce looking back towards the mess hall one last time.

They made it into the gunner pod and Clark grabbed Bruce up roughly. He began to kiss his friend with passion and fervor, and he slid the two of them into the seat. He was on top of Bruce and he could hear everything. He could hear Bruce’s heart pick up speed instantly and the blood start rushing to his ever hardening cock. He could practically hear the endorphins rushing through his body. He started to kiss along Bruce’s jawline, biting and sucking his way down. He pushed his hand into Bruce’s pants, grabbed his cock and started to stroke it. He felt it harden even more in his hand as his mouth devoured Bruce’s. He couldn’t get enough of this taste; he could practically taste the actual physical want on Bruce’s lips. He was fortunate that Kryptonian senses are so delicate, so honed in. He let go of the solid member and continued kissing while grinding his hips into Bruce. Bruce moaned into his mouth. He applied just enough force, he knew every ounce of pressure he would need. He pressed just a bit and angled himself a bit differently; he took his own dick out and started grinding cock to cock. They began panting, and he couldn’t stop. He kept a slow forceful rhythm as he felt on the hard muscles and raised scars of the Gothamite’s skin. 

He whispered into Bruce’s ear, “I can’t take it. Let me in, please, let me fuck you.” Bruce shook his head as Clark continued his grinding, but this time he played with both of their dicks with his hands, holding them both as they fucked into his grip. “Why, gawd Bruce, just let me fuck you,” “No lube” Bruce whispered. Clark smiled before kissing Bruce again. He dug his hand into the thick black hair, and pulled Bruce’s head back as he licked along his throat and nipped at his collar bone, “I don’t need lube. I can just fuck your mouth baby. Please, I just want to fuck you bad,” Bruce chuckled and pushed Clark off of him some. He shook his head, “No, but if you want my mouth that bad, promise to play nice and it can work.” Clark nodded and Bruce kissed his firm built body until he got to his cock, slowly taking it into his mouth. He worked his tongue around the shaft and started bobbing his head up and down in the perfect slow rhythm that he knew would drive Clark wild. He kept going, faster and faster, he could feel the muscles tense in Clark’s lean hips. He was trying not to thrust, but it would be near impossible soon. He knew that.

Bruce started to drag his mouth off of the ever hardening cock when he felt a hand grab his hair and hold his head steady. He had mistimed it, he knew that Clark would go for the grab but he usually doesn’t try until he was further along. Clark was going to do this. Clark started pumping into his mouth. The Kryptonian dick was more solid, difficult to handle during oral then human dick. It was longer and far more hard, it felt more like a rod then anything organic. Bruce tried not to gag too hard as Clark gained speed fucking Bruce’s mouth, “Gawd your mouth is so tight. I love it. I know you love it. I know you love it, I know you love me,” Bruce squinted as he tried to handle the rough fucking he was getting. Clark was getting faster and faster, sweat dropped on Bruce’s face as Clark looked down to watch his cock disappear into the tight pink lips of his friend. A seeming eternity later he felt his cock swell, he held Bruce’s mouth on him while he came, hot fiery cum shooting out and filling Bruce’s mouth and throat. He finished and let Bruce go, who started to cough and gag some. He was wiping the sweat from his brow as he glanced at Bruce, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened. I just… I got so caught up. I’m so sorry. You want a drink or anything? I’ll get you something,” He reached for Bruce and Bruce just adjusted himself and left without a word.

 

When they arrived, they docked the Javelin and they were greeted by Guy and Kyle. The two of them had been off-world for quite a while and it was nice to see their friends again. Hal was the last to get off; he had to do the landing checks. He saw that Bruce was lingering by the door, he watched as Bruce took a deep breath, closed his eyes, then open them and confidently started to walk down the ramp. His mind began to mull over the possible reasons for this before Barry came back, “You need a hand to get all the bags?”  
“Huh, oh, no, it’s fine, I think everyone grabbed their stuff already. Thanks though”  
“Yea, no problem. You-you okay? You seem a bit out of it.”  
“Fine, just a bit tired from the trip.” Barry nodded slightly and grinned, “Okay then, let’s go.” He nudged Hal with an elbow and all he could do was smile weakly before glancing one last time at Bruce before joining everyone.

 

There was a lot of prep work before they could even the dimension. All of the league members were split up and sent to various alien doctors from various planets who did health checks. Once they were cleared they were herded into a room where they filed out a lot of paperwork about money and resources. No one really had any Space currencies to work with, so there was the issue of converting their Earth dollars (and for some various things they had in their pockets) into money. As everyone worked on this tedious process, Hal noticed that Bruce came out of his medical exam later and he saw the doctor talking to him and Bruce nodding quickly before the doctor handed him something. He quickly palmed it and walked off briefly before joining the group. Once all of the paperwork and trade was done, their luggage checked, and health cleared they entered into pods that would take them into the dimension and prepare them for the physical transition into the de-aging. They were given black space suits, tight as their own skin to wear. They were put to sleep and the pods were transferred to a ship that took them to an even larger space port. There the Zirco actually were. They were giants, the smallest was a mere ten feet tall. The tallest towered easily over twenty feet. They were humanoid, with smooth skin that was a waxy green hue. They had no mouths, and four bright glowing eyes. When the pods were unloaded, each one took a pod and began the work of detangling the threads of time in and around each League member for manipulation. Once untangled, they could pull those threads, they were like master seamstresses tugging at one string and bunching up others for a beautiful new design. It took a few hours, and when the League awoke, it was very different.

Each one woke up and the pod was easily opened. They could pull a handle and the pod door would swing open. The League was all in one room, a bright and comfortable lounge room. There were plush sofas and a gorgeous large table that was made of wood, but green. On it was bizarre brightly colored food and drink. Each member stepped out and looked around. They were all in their twenties, frown lines gave way to smooth skin. Their eyes were a bit bigger, their muscles more prominent. They gleefully looked around and started talking to each other, looking each other over carefully to see the differences. Cyborg, already fairly young wasn’t much different and everyone had a good laugh at Shazam, Ollie couldn’t hold it in, “Whoa, it worked too well on Shazam, they made him a kid! What are you twelve?!” Everyone had a good laugh and Billy Batson just pouted, he realized that all they did was undo his form and he mentally promised himself to shout Shazam the second he stepped outside and to never say it again for the rest of his damn life. One pod remained unopen, and when it finally opened, out came Bruce Wayne. All the chatting and murmuring stopped instantly. 

Out of his pod stepped a young man that didn’t look a day over eighteen, if that. His muscle bulk gave way to a lean cut build that could be seen in all the right ways through the skintight space suit, and his hair was down to his shoulders. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail and revealed a face that was a night and day difference from his adult face. Bruce normally sported a wise and handsome face, it bore a few marks of bad run-ins and bad experiences, but this face was drastically different. It was soft and his solid jaw just made him more attractive. His blue eyes seemed bigger and the crow’s feet around them were gone. Hal felt his breath catch in his chest. Bruce’s scars just made him look like a model instead of a man to be feared. He glanced over at the group, and in a voice as husky and soft as they’d ever heard asked, “Do any of you have a ponytail holder?” It was like the air had been sucked out of the room. You could hear Arthur swallow hard, “Bruce, good gawd, you’re… you’re-” _Perfect_ Hal thought to himself. “You’re too young too. Gawd, how old are you where you look like that? I guess I just need to know if your legal looking like that,” Clark shot Arthur a look that could kill, and stepped between the group and Bruce. “All of you don’t have to gawk, he’s still Bruce. Get it together you guys,” Everyone averted their eyes except Hal who met Bruce’s eyes for a moment, he winked at the young Wayne and quipped, “Better not video chat Dick, I think he’d actually try to ask you out!” Everyone had a good laugh, and Clark laughed while noticing the slight rise in Bruce’s heart rate as he rolled his eyes in Hal’s direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! Sorry it took so long to get this up. Life got in the way yesterday. I hope you guys like this chapter!

Wargames-chapter 4  
The League was sitting in a small conference room. It had a large oak table in the center, and they sat in plush office chairs as their guide spoke. John Stewart stood at the front of the room with a young looking alien doctor. She was small, about five feet tall, with a wiry frame and pink skin. She introduced herself as Tel’iv. She was explaining how she majored in lower life form anatomy in school and found humans fascinating, “I’m doing my research thesis into your species, I hope to be chosen to go to your planet for the exchange program!” She beamed. John cleared his throat, “Tel’iv, focus. We are here for a talk, not your credentials. By the way, everything you hear will be in English, or whatever native tongue is best for you.” He pointed at his head and smiled wryly, “Zirco connect all species with some interdimensional thread or whatever to understand anyone in the pocket,”  
Tel’iv nodded and continued, “Right! Okay, so I looked over all of your files and all the research we have on your species. First off, your two anomalies-” she pointed a thin finger towards Billy Batson and Bruce sitting towards the end of the table, “are both perfectly normal. The child of your species I’ve interviewed and after careful… review of information, I find him to be in good health. Why you bring children to your dangerous tasks is beyond me however. My species is pacifist by your earth terms, but I’m not here to judge your cultural mores-” John cleared his throat again. Tel’iv seemed to flinch a bit, “I can feel that your all impatient. My people, we are empaths you know. I apologize! Anyways, your other specimen, he is also normal, though less so than your child. I interviewed him as well, and did a full check on him, I even reviewed the information from his file provided, and except for some unusually high levels of certain hormone production in development he is fine.”

Clark looked puzzled, “Wait, what hormone production? I didn’t detect anything off,” Tel’iv nodded, “Well, even with your senses it would be difficult Kryptonian. The problem is that the production is low, it’s slightly raised levels of testosterone, oxytocin, vasopressin, and corticotrophin. The combination of these hormones is… bizarre, but not particularly troubling. They tend to all be present in producing feelings of rage and impulsiveness,”  
“It was…not easy to interview him however. He was rather… difficult.” Hal leaned back in his chair and smirked, “Understatement of the year,” everyone laughed lightly. Clark looked over at Bruce sitting next to him, “How do you feel?” Bruce just shrugged, “I feel fine.”  
John snorted, ”That’s actually what we’re all in here to talk about. Believe it or not, your _feelings_ gasp right? Seriously though. Coming here is a big adjustment. Being de-aged means all those developmental hormone nightmares come back. Acne comes back, aggression goes up in many male species, and uh…” John looked away nervously, and Tel’iv jumped in cheerily, “Sex drive usually goes up quite a bit! I hope that you will be open to talk to me and come in for check-ups often. I want to make sure you are healthy, especially your anomalies. I am your doctor assigned to you. I am here to ensure your health,”  
Bruce butt in and growled, “Then learn the _anomalies_ names please.” Tel’iv seemed cowed some. “I apologize. Bruce correct? It will not happen again,” John stepped in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder, “Thank you Tel’iv, you’re dismissed. I’m here to fill you in on the fun part. Welcome to the Wargames.”

John began explaining the set up of the Lantern training, he had a serious air about him as his military training came in and he took on a stoic look. The tabletop changed to a holographic display as John began to explain the training regiment, “There will be a series of skirmishes and scrimmages. Teams are led by a captain, and there will be six people in each group not counting the captain. This means seven in each group total. As each game is finished, there are points awarded, and each group advances into certain brackets. Training goes on regardless, you will be assigned to different training schedules and you’ll get updates on when your scrimmage is. We don’t all train together, this builds better individual results to be used in a group. We’ll do more group training together after about six months of split training in our groups. Lanterns are still technically on the clock here, so you may be dragged on missions and what-not but that shouldn’t happen often. Frankly, Oa doesn’t trust you to not die.” Maps and files appeared in front of each member on the table. They all tapped the files and began to read over the documents which began translating from the Universal Alien Code to English to allow them to read it in real time. 

John waved to the table, “These are the training schedules that you’ll most likely end up in. Also, most of you may have noticed some… physical changes, not just the age thing, but you may feel a bit weaker. That’s normal. They’ve put dampeners on. It starts you at half potential, and it wears off over time. The Zirco worry about powerful beings coming in and destroying their work, so they just put oven mitts on everyone.” Everyone except Hal looked startled, even Bruce. They all started talking at once, barraging him with questions.  
Hal stood up with his hands up, “Hold up everyone, relax, relax. You’re not crippled or anything, it’s just half strength, for Clark that’s still enough to move a moon I’m sure,” Clark’s eyes flashed with anger as he yelled at Hal across the table, “That’s not the point, you didn’t tell us they were going to do this! You practically lied!”  
“I didn’t lie to anybody. God forbid you all have to learn how to fight and protect yourself without your abilities!” He shot back, “Jeez, your sitting next to a guy who plays dress up and does that every day! He goes against the same villains we do, and your afraid that you not lifting a train anymore isn’t _fair_?!”  
“It’s not about fair, they manipulated our powers without our permission. That’s wrong and you know it. Why didn’t you tell us about it if it’s so harmless huh?”  
“Cause I knew you would all be princesses about it and not come! Like it or not, we _needyou_ don’t know how to take anybody down without throwing shit around!”  
“You pretentious prick, don’t put this on me-” John interjected with a forceful yell, “SIT DOWN, BOTH OF YOU!” They sat down slowly while shooting each other foul looks, “Now listen-“ John continued, “I get it. Your pissed. It’s a breach of trust. Hal fucked up. He should’ve told you. It’s your body and you all have the right to decide what you want to do with it. If you want to leave, feel free, I’ll arrange it myself. However, I can assure you that there is no ill will here. The training here is solid, we do it every year, and the only casualties are from the games themselves.” Ollie scoffed, “That’s a great pitch. You should go into sales John,” Stewart grinned widely, “You wanna give me a job when I get back to Earth?” Ollie and John shared a good laugh, when Diana spoke up, “Well I for one will stay. My training is not born from my abilities. I will enjoy the challenge, though I do wish that Hal had shared this with us prior.” One by one, other League members followed suit and eventually all agreed to stay for the new endeavor. Clark was last to agree, and he begrudgingly did so, as he shot Hal a dirty look. Bruce merely nodded his head to show his agreement with staying. 

After each member received a communicator that looked like a cell phone. John showed the League to the residential buildings down the street from the processing building they were in. It was a collection of buildings, that were grouped around a massive courtyard. The courtyard was full of tall, gorgeous, colorful trees from various systems. They had lush green bark, vivid pink and blue leaves, and blushing red flowers. There was a fountain that was carved from what looked like marble, and at least thirty feet high. It was carved to look like a beautiful topless woman with tentacles instead of limbs rising out of the water flowing around her He showed them that they were all in different buildings, colored to match the trees and flowers in the courtyard. Bruce was in the same sky blue building as Cyborg, Billy, Arthur, John J’onzz, and Diana. Clark was in the same forest green building as Hal, Shayera, John, Ollie, and Dinah. After showing everyone to their respective rooms, they all received a message on their communicators:  
_Initial Selection of Teams at 0700 in the morning. Be prompt._

Everyone then met in the courtyard later. They had all changed into t-shirts and jeans before coming back down. Hal came strolling up late to the group meeting after receiving messages about ongoing missions to be aware of and checking in. He saw Bruce standing by himself, his hair pulled into a messy ponytail, he was sporting a soft looking black shirt and black pants clearly too big for him. Hal couldn’t help but think that he never saw Bruce look so good. Bruce was watching Clark and Diana talking and then he looked around the group until his eyes fell on Hal walking up. Hal walked up to him, “Whoa, I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen you in something that’s not a suit. I didn’t even think you owned poor people outfits,” Bruce snorted, “I don’t. This shirt was fifty dollars and the pants cost more than your soul,” Hal guffawed, “You paid _fifty_ dollars for a shirt? That’s obscene. Seriously, that’s terrible.” Bruce shrugged casually, “Not all of us can survive off of Wal-mart and Target Jordan,”  
“Both places are quality sources of clothing,”  
“Poorly made clothing that was sewn by a child in China,”  
“Who needs that money to support their family. Do you hate children Bruce?” Hal shook his head, “That’s so sad. I thought you were a good guy,” Hal made a tsking noise and Bruce smiled a toothy broad smile. “Oh my gawd, is that- are you smiling?!” Hal whispered excitedly. Bruce quickly put a poorly done serious face on, “No, because that implies I like having you around,” Hal chuckled, “I wish I took a picture, no one will ever believe this happened,”

“What happened?” Barry came strolling over and put a hand on Hal’s shoulder. Bruce quickly became stoic, and Hal tensed up some, “I just saw Bruce smile for a second,” he said lightly. Barry laughed, “No way. You’re right, I don’t believe it. Hey, so we’re thinking of food. Stewart says that there’s a great place close to here that has food that almost tastes like Italian. He also says that there’s a great bar next door, what say we hit it up?” Bruce narrowed his eyes some, “What do _you_ need to drink for? Won’t you just metabolize it in like 5 seconds?” Barry’s smile faded a bit, “Yeah, well maybe alien beer is a bit different ya’ know? Besides I’m at half speed. Maybe I’ll be drunk for ten seconds!” He nudged Hal with an elbow, “Thanks for that by the way. When was the last time we got absolutely hammered together?” Hal squinted his eyes as if he was deep in thought, Barry tossed his head back in a laugh, “Exactly! John was telling me there’s a wine from a planet that takes a human 100 years to digest. If they have it, I’m gonna try it.” Hal smirked, “Oh, I heard of that shit. Yeah, we should see if it does anything to you!” He laughed with Barry and his eyes fell back on Bruce for a moment as Bruce was fixing his ponytail. Bruce looked so beautiful that his heart tripped on itself for a second and he couldn’t stop himself from blurting out, “You wanna come with us?” Bruce looked genuinely surprised for a second before simply shaking his head. Barry glanced over at Hal for a second and smiled in a plastic manner, “Course he doesn’t. Bruce don’t wanna suffer our company right?” Bruce harumphed “Right.”

Bruce had a terrible time at the dinner. He sat there moving food around on his plate, bored out of his mind. He felt restless ever since they got there. He was pondering over the day. He was younger than everyone. He was back to his eighteen year old self. He couldn’t even tell anyone why, the doctors were puzzled, but he knew. Aliens didn’t know about Lazarus pits, they didn’t need to know. They didn’t know that he had been placed in two of them by Ras Al’Ghul. They didn’t need to know that that’s why his hormones were naturally out of whack. But right then he needed to know why he felt like jumping out of a window. He hadn’t felt this way in a long time. He was sitting next to Clark, watching as he chatted up Diana excitedly. Diana kept trying to get Bruce into the conversation. That’s what he liked about her, she was so caring, even if she knew what he was to Clark. Maybe that’s why she was so sweet to him she knows that what she wants from Clark is a package deal. He sighed and jumped in with his opinion on why it’s important for a kid to have a pet and went back to toying with his food. He felt his pocket buzz, and he pulled out the small communicator. He checked the message, it was from Hal. The low light screen read, _You look absolutely delighted to be here. Don’t like Italian?_  
_I do. I’m just not too hungry. What’s it to you?_  
_Sneaking to the bar. Come with me. The only thing worse than a mad Bruce is a bored one_  
_I’ll think about it. I have better things to do then play games with you. I have to wake up early for your damn training._

Bruce smiled and looked down the table to Hal who was putting his phone on the table while listening to Barry’s story of a Grodd fight. Hal met his eyes briefly and he winked so quickly that Bruce thought he saw it for a second. Bruce wondered to himself if Hal had always been so sexy. _Was it the hormones talking? It’s not like I’m hard up for sex. I’m just hard up for **good** sex_ he thought. He was thinking about what it would be like to just make out with Hal in his new place, break in the bed the fun way. Then he felt a hand on his thigh. Clark’s large hand squeezed him just enough and he didn’t even look over at Bruce. He was still talking to Diana. Bruce knew what that meant. He heard his pulse, he heard his blood rushing to his groin. He wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Even at half strength Clark was too powerful at times.

After the dinner everyone was retiring to their respective spots to explore. Some like Ollie and Dinah decided to explore each others rooms. John and Shayera explored the bar next door with Hal, Barry, Clark, and Diana. The bar, The Falagag, had a neon sign sporting odd squiggles and designs. John and Hal explained that meant they had music and good cold beer. While they were drinking, Clark started talking to John, “So, what’s the point of the games? Like, is there a prize for the winner?” John thought for a second, “Mainly glory and bragging rights. Sometimes higher ups, commanders offer their own prizes to the pot of the winner. One commander here gets all her pilots from the games. Flyboys live for this shit, right Jordan?” Hal took a swig of his beer and nodded. He cocked an eyebrow, “I’d love to win this time. I can get close but I can’t win. There’s this ship here, my gawd. More beautiful than the face of God. I just wanna pilot her one day ya’ know?” Diana leaned forward, “Really? So why haven’t you done so?” Hal shook his head, “Dunno. Maybe not enough skill? Who knows. I don’t think too hard on it. I just, I have this thing in me that’s ready to win at all costs. It’ll burn down everything around me if I’m not careful,” he laughed. Bruce watched as he laughed and tried not to smile. He tried not to notice how Clark frowned in his direction. Clark excused himself to the bathroom and a minute after that Bruce got a message _Come to the bathroom. I want to talk to you._ Bruce read it, and suddenly was more annoyed than at any other point in his life. He was even more annoyed then when Arkham says someone escaped again. He stayed there listening to Hal and John trade wargames stories. After a few minutes Clark returned looking perturbed. Hal noticed and tried to break the tension, “I’m gonna get another drink, anyone want one?” Almost everyone raised their hands.

Hal made a whoofing sound, “Thirsty group,” Bruce piped up, “I’ll go with you to the bar to help you carry them all.” Clark tied to hide his annoyance and Barry, started to fidget with his suddenly interesting beer bottle. They walked up the bar together and waited for the eight armed android to notice them. 

“It was nice of you to volunteer to help. That means you’re up to something. What do you want?”  
Bruce smirked and glanced over at Hal. He looked at a Hal with a look that couldn’t be anything except seductive. His eyes locked onto Hal’s and they were fiery and wild. His soft lips turned into a wide smile as he pushed his thick wavy hair behind his ear. “Are you a captain this year?” he asked in a low voice.  
“Yeah, I’m a captain every year. What do you want?”  
“I want to win too. Or more specifically-” He slipped his phone out of his pocket and typed a message, _There’s someone I want to see lose. Want to help or not?_  
Hal had a thoughtful look on his face then simply said, “I’ll think about it,” The bartender came and they ordered the drinks. The group finished their drinks, chatted some more and retired back to their rooms after a couple of hours. 

Bruce was laying in bed trying to think about the next day, but all he could think of was how good a young Hal looked. He thought about that thoughtful face, that smile, Hal was roguish and that’s like catnip for him. He felt his hand slide down into his pants. He began to feel how hard his dick was becoming. As long as he didn’t actually do anything with Hal, he could think about him right? Clark can’t control his thoughts. He began to think about going to the bathroom and running into Hal. He wondered if Hal would have him suck his dick, what would it be like? Would he make Bruce swallow his dick the way Clark did? He began to get a good rhythm going as he twisted his hips up, fucking his hand, thinking about that body, the broad shoulders, the toned arms, the great smile. He couldn’t stop at this point, he was so horny, he wanted Jordan inside him. He was rubbing his throbbing cock, and decided to go for the gusto. He got a bit of lube onto his finger and slipped a finger into his tight hole. He began fingering himself and jacking off furiously. He hadn’t been so turned on in a long time. He couldn’t stop, he just kept going, when he came close, he forced the finger in and just jacked off until the hot cum shot all over his stomach and his fist. He was sweating and he relaxed his muscles, laying there for a while before he had the energy to clean himself up. As he was wiping off he wondered what Hal was doing, not realizing that Hal was just finishing his own masturbation fantasy of taking Bruce in the javelin and preparing to clean himself up as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the update schedule should pick back up because my job is a far bit less hectic now. Feedback always welcome, thanks for the reads!

Bruce was waiting for Tel’iv to finish her appointment with a Green Lantern from a planet that no human tongue could pronounce. He was messaging Clark and letting him know that he was going to be late to the selection. Once the Lantern came out, Bruce went into the medical office. It was a small white room with a patient table and a desk covered in tools both familiar and strange. Bruce took the small crystal out of his pocket that the first alien doctor gave him from his initial examination. It was about the size of a coin and sky blue, it glimmered unnaturally. Tel’iv was typing in final bits of information onto a tablet. She looked up and her silver eyes laid on Bruce. She smiled and she opened her hand, “Are you okay?” she inquired cheerily. Bruce handed her the crystal and plopped on the patient table, “Why are you asking?”  
“You feel-” she cocked her head to the side for a moment, “angry and upset,” She put the crystal into a small machine and it melted down in a bright flash of light. “I don’t like when people pry into my emotions,” he growled.  
“I’m sorry. I can’t help it. It’s also part of your assessment. You feel sexually frustrated. I find it fascinating how human sexuality, especially males can connect with rage. Are you having regular intercourse?” Bruce’s face filled in with a deep crimson, “That is... what type of question is that?! My sex life is none of your business, and I’d _deeply_ appreciate you butting out of it.” The small machine chirped three times and at the bottom of it, a small gray bottle was being held out by a small robotic arm. Tel’iv took the bottle and pulled a small label printing from the machine. She was applying it to the bottle, as she nonchalantly said, “I can’t do that either. Your tests prior indicated you take medication for mental issues. I personally have no worries about your harming others, but rather yourself. Recall, during the interview I had with you, I asked if you cared deeply about the lives of those you hate.” Her eyes met Bruce’s and she smiled a commercial ready smile, “You replied that you didn’t but you care about your morals. A better truth could not have come from you. I honestly sense that may have been the only full truth you gave me.” She handed the bottle to Bruce who took it quickly and got up. She quickly grabbed Bruce’s arm. He tried to pull away and realized she was extremely strong. He was pulling harder and harder and it didn’t even seem to phase her. She smiled again, “Listen to me. I am not here to harm you, and your Earth business means nothing to me. I do genuinely find you of great interest and intelligence; you are one of the strangest human cases to come in here. The child was easily explained, he was just cursed with some Earth magic. But you are just _enthralling_. I just need to know for sure, and I will return to my professional self, are you fully human?” Bruce never looked away from her stare; she could feel his frustrations turn into a defensive feeling, a pungent mix of fear and a touch of dread. He smiled a little, “I’ll tell you the answer to that when I figure it out.” She let him go and he stepped back. “I’m sorry if I hurt you. I just needed to know.” She glanced at the bottle in his clenched hand, “How often and how much?” Bruce asked without taking his eyes off of her.  
“Two a day, one in the morning, one at night. Never with Turlaxxian food, it’ll give you hives. Dr. Mxcys was smart, he synthesized your medication for your paranoia with a bit a small hormone cocktail. Your body will have an adjustment period; your appetite will be weak for a couple of days.” Bruce looked suspiciously, “Hormones, for what?” Tel’iv pat Bruce on the shoulder lightly, “Your medical exams are also threat assessments for the de-aging process. Your genetic code is a bit weird for some reason. It’s minor, but it reflects issues with your hormone imbalance. Your body has adjusted to taking your medication with a certain mix in your bloodstream and brain. We cannot simply overcompensate for one or the other by pumping you full of hormones or increasing your anti-psychotics. So we will edge you into both. Make no mistake; this will not deter you from the poor choices known for your species at this age. But it will help immensely.”  
“Help who?” Bruce asked while pocketing the bottle. “Why us of course. The Kryptonian is certainly a walking natural disaster, but you are the most dangerous one of your entire group,” She smiled brightly again, “See you next week! We’ll run blood tests. Jordan let me know that you won’t allow us to store anything biological from you, so we will destroy the sample in front of you after tests.” Bruce paused at the door, “Wait, _Jordan_ told you that?” Tel’iv nodded happily, “Oh yes. He gave us quite a few quality warnings about your entire group. He called them ‘heads-up’. I rather enjoyed yours. If I believed that interspecies mating wasn’t abhorrent I would show a deep interest in you in many less professional ways.” Bruce rolled his eyes, “Yeah, the one that got away.” He began to leave and he heard her sunny voice follow him out the door, “Have a good day Bruce!”

When Bruce arrived in the conference room where they were first brought, everyone was sipping what smelled like earth coffee and chatting around the table. Shazam was chatting happily away with Cyborg, clearly happy to be in his more heroic form. Diana was on the left of him, next to Clark who had an empty seat to his left. Bruce noticed that Hal, John, Guy, and Kyle weren’t present. He pat Clark on the shoulder as he sat down and he felt Clark flinch under his hand for a small moment. “How did your medical exam go?” Clark asked as he whipped around to face Bruce. Bruce didn’t even look at him; he just reached across him and took the pot of coffee and a paper cup. As he poured himself a steaming cup he shook his head, “I don’t like that doctor.” Clark laughed, “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, you don’t like _anybody._ ” Bruce shrugged and brought the cup to his lips, “I like this one guy, but he’s a mess, so I try to avoid him.” Clark raised an eyebrow, “He sounds like he’s worth the trouble though,” Bruce sipped the coffee. It tasted like an off tasting version of eggnog. He shrugged and leaned back in his chair, “That’s debatable.” “Ouch. Truth hurts I guess.”

Hal was finishing his meeting with Commander Guinn. Guinn had attributes that would be assigned to an Earth woman to some small degree, but her species has no set distinction of genders. She was easily eight feet tall, with large ram horns and a soft face that looked like a cross between a goat and a human. Her voice was almost melodic as she outlined the Wargames to the room of Lanterns. She explained that of course there will be glory to be had, but other perks will be added as the game goes on. Also, this year there will be a new set of rotations. There are smaller civilizations in the pocket dimensions, and so the Lanterns will do some patrols here as well. Some of the higher quality trainees will accompany, which meant that some trainees will be on warships and carrier ships for longer periods of time. They were about to be brought in to start the selection process, and she warned them to think very carefully who they would get. Hal was thinking over who he would choose. He knew with near certainty that he would get Barry, why wouldn’t he? They already know each other’s quirks, there’s little learning curve. Even at half speed Barry could be the push he needed to win the games this year. He might even have that glorious win to be able to fly one of Guinn’s warships; everyone knew Turlaxxian warships were every pilots dream. Every time he went over the list of pros in his head he kept coming up with one con. He kept thinking about Bruce, the face he made when he asked to help him make someone lose. _Could he even call it a con?_ he wondered to himself. That face was stunning, enticing. How could he say no to that? But he wanted to win. What if Bruce spent so much time trying to make Clark suffer that he lost focus? Then he tried to recall a time when Bruce ever truly lost focus on a goal. He’s not the type to do such a foolish thing. Did it matter even? He was picking Barry. Bruce was sexy, but he was trouble. They butt heads too often, he’s a dominant personality, he’d be hard to control. He would pick both of them, but he felt like that would just lead to trouble. He mulled it over as they walked him and the other Earth lanterns into the room of their friends.

Everyone was a bit stunned to see the Lanterns not in full gear. They expected the traditional Lantern suits with the skin tight body suits with plates of light armor in hues of vibrant green. They were replaced with a thicker looking version of their bodysuits, each one in solid black. They weren’t generated by their rings, they were simply space suits. Guy, Kyle, Hal, and John stood at the front of the room; hands behind their back as Commander Guinn came striding into the room after them.  
“Hello humans, I am Commander Guinn. Remember my name for you shall come to fear it one day. Let me welcome you to the Wargames. I cannot say that I am pleased to have you here because while Wargames please me greatly, the species within them do not. Here are your Earth captains, each one them are higher ranking members of the Lanterns who shall lead you. We will begin the selection process. As you know each team will consist of seven life forms.” The League looked around and some exchanged glances. They knew they would be split, there weren’t enough of them for more then one team, but many of them had previously decided who wanted to be with whom. Guinn nodded, “Now that the pleasantries are done, each captain will have a pick of _one_ member of your group. The rest will be divided amongst your teams and maybe a few others depending on your almost certainly limited skills.” The shock in the room was palpable. They had all expected to be spread out, but each captain getting one was something no one was prepared for. The shock was even on the Lanterns faces. Kyle stammered, “Wait, just-just one? Usually we can pick up to three.” Guinn snorted, “Things change. You get one. This isn’t a social club. Who is going first?”

John went first, and he picked Shayera who stood by him after the pick. Kyle picked Clark who stood behind him. Guy picked Diana who stood by her chair. All eyes were on Hal. Hal felt his mouth dry up as he was suddenly facing a room of friends. He could see Barry in the back smirking at him. He was looking him in Barry’s blue eyes. His mouth opened and for a brief flitting moment, just the briefest of seconds he thought of the first time Barry and he kissed. They were in a bar and they both got too drunk and it just happened. He remembered that it happened and he was so happy because how long had he wanted that? Wanted that one moment? The kiss had no tongue, it was innocent and sincere. And right after that Barry pushed him away and whispered, “I’m sorry.” Hal felt that moment catch in his throat. He opened his mouth and felt himself practically gagging. His mind began to race. _I’m going to die choking on my own pathetic feelings right now. Just say his name. You can have those moments back. Just pick him._ His eyes drifted from Barry for a moment almost as brief as the memory. They landed on him. Blue eyes, but not like Barry’s. Bruce’s were the painful kind, the kind that saw all of your weaknesses. He heard himself say it. It was like he left his own body, but Hal could hear his voice as he said it with such surety it was unbelievable, “Bruce.” And everything in the room just stopped. Barry’s face fell, Clark’s face was pure surprise, and Diana grinned a little. Bruce got up and walked over to Hal’s side. He looked Barry square in the eyes as he said in a low voice, “This is gonna be a helluva Wargames.” Hal closed his eyes and rubbed them, “I know. Let’s hope we survive it.”

Guinn went around the room and gave each person a small watch looking medallion. She gestured at her chest, “Attach these to your chest. They will be your suits as well as your way of us knowing if you are dead.” She attached one on Diana’s chest as an example and pressed it. Diana’s body was enveloped in the same space suit as the Lanterns. Guinn turned and pressed Guy’s in the same manner and green highlights on his suit appeared. Diana’s suit began glowing with the same color highlights. They all followed suit. John was blue, Kyle was orange, Hal and Bruce pressed theirs and found that they were red. Guinn nodded, “Excellent. You can follow basic commands. I will take my leave then.” She left and the door slid closed behind her and made a small clinking noise. Bruce backed up and stood close to Hal and in as low a voice as possible said, “Clarks’ going to go for you first. Go for the knees, knock him out fast.” “He can hear you,” Bruce’s eyes met his and he mouthed with his lips barely moving,  
_No he can’t._  
_How do you know?_  
_He flinched._

Hal didn’t fully understand, but it was Bruce. He didn’t need to. The lights in the room dimmed a bit and Guinn’s voice could be heard on an intercom, “First game, first bracket. Last man standing gets one extra person on their team. Go!” The League al looked at each other and then Shayera threw the first punch at Arthur standing nearby. After that it was chaos. 

Clark made a beeline for Hal and as he threw a right hook Hal saw what Bruce meant. Clark was way slower, there was no way he’d be able to even _see_ his punch on a bad day. He ducked and front kicked Clark in his left knee before returning a right hook and landing it squarely on Clark’s jaw. Barry had crossed the room by then and tried to tackle Bruce. Bruce deftly sidestepped him before catching his arm and throwing him into Ollie. Dinah was next to come after Bruce and Hal watched as he defended himself against the flurry of blows. He had never seen Bruce so quick. He was either catching or deflecting every hit before catching her right hand and twisting her arm around. He pushed her to the ground pressed his knee into her shoulder and pushed. A popping could be heard as she screamed in pain and in that instant everyone stopped. Her voice wasn’t destructive, but a normal painful scream. Bruce’s eyes looked around the room, “Give up. I could pop her shoulder all the way out, and realistically, I could beat anybody in this room. None of you have your powers. They dampened them. You’re a bunch of normal people now and believe me, as the only normal guy on the team, this isn’t a fight you’re going to win.” Ollie scoffed, “ _I’m_ a normal guy on the team.” Bruce smiled viciously, “Oh? Then you can take me? Fine. Get to me before I break your wife’s arm and I’ll give up.” Ollie didn’t move. Nobody did. Hal looked at Bruce and it felt like he was staring at a lion with his jaws around the neck of an antelope. Bruce looked at Hal, “Pick somebody.” He said in a flat tone. Hal looked around, “Arthur.” Arthur walked over to Hal and everyone else didn’t dare move. Bruce slowly let Canary go and her arm fell as she cradled it. Ollie ran to her side and bellowed, “You’re crazy Bruce! You know that?! Your sick!” Bruce snorted and walked over to Hal’s side, “Yeah, but I’m also a winner.” Hal felt his stomach lurch. He felt sick suddenly thinking about the pain everyone was about to go through. Then he felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he almost gleefully thought for a while about how he could actually win this year.


	6. Chapter 6

The League had all been ordered over the intercom to follow the blue lights on the floor into the next room. They all walked in a heavy silence for a couple of minutes. Those injured were nursing their wounds on the way, with Dinah and Ollie in the rear. In the front was a fast walking Barry and Hal who was trying to keep up with him. Hal noticed that Barry was getting faster and faster. Whatever muted their powers was quickly wearing off. Not far behind Hal was Bruce, making an effort not to keep up with his new captain but to avoid Clark. They finally turned a corner and stood in front of a large white double door which slid open and inside were Commander Guinn and Tel’iv. It was a much larger version of Tel’iv’s medical office, longer and wider. It was spacious enough to fit thirty patient beds of various sizes, and at the far end of the room was an above ground pool at least six feet in height with strange pumps on it that were pumping bubbles into the water. There were a set of pods in one of them a humanoid alien could be seen with a massive hole where the right side of his torso was supposed to be. He seemed to be asleep as thin small robot arms could be seen knitting together muscles and sinew with long needles from a spool of biological material. “Jesus this is horrifying,” Ollie remarked. 

“Why are we in such a place?” Diana asked. “None of us are gravely injured,” she added.  
“Very true! And also, well done avoiding grievous harm. Our friend down there was shot by his own wife in _their_ room so yours is a true example of friendship!” Tel’iv happily quipped. Commander Guinn rolled her eyes, “It is better for you to know where this place is now. You will all be in here at some point. Tel’iv will make sure none of you did any severe harm to each other while we sort out the groups. Also, this medbay is pretty much unused right now. Air out your grievances. I will not allow petty unresolved feelings to affect my Wargames immediately. Jordan, you and your pup will remain out of the games momentarily. I have a side mission for you. Same for you Stewart. I will message you the briefing location. You and your mate will remain ungrouped for now. Resolve these problems, and do not say there are none, because your species is too primitive to not have any issues.” Guinn rubbed her horns as if she were thinking, nodded and marched out.

Tel’iv pulled a small tablet out and a handheld device that looked like a pager. She gestured for Shayera to sit down on the bed and after she did she began to scan her from her to toe with the tablet while momentarily checking the medical pager. The room was too quiet and Shayera was the first brave enough to break the deafening sound of it with her question, “How did you know we didn’t have our powers Bruce?” Bruce shrugged and started walking around the room looking at the various devices, “When I touched Clark he flinched. Why would a guy who can hear a pulse a mile away at _half_ strength be surprised by me coming in?” Hearing it out loud suddenly made it click for Hal, and he felt foolish to not figure it out sooner. He had to briefly remind himself that this is not a new thing to feel. Bruce was the world’s greatest detective for a reason. His intelligence and observant behavior made him unmatched. But when he does these kinds of things, Hal couldn’t help but realize how much all of them truly pale in comparison to someone like that.

Tel’iv nodded and gestured for Shayera to get up as she started her scan of John, she casually mentioned to Bruce, “Don’t touch anything! I see you peering around, and while I admire your curiosity your ignorance could kill us all if you touch anything.” Bruce was peering into clear jars sitting on desks and looking at the strange alien language. He knew he couldn’t but he liked languages, they were like puzzles and if there was anything he was good at it was puzzles. He ignored Tel’iv and she smiled pleasantly as she continued her work. Hal watched as he was walking around and felt a bit amused at seeing Bruce so obviously interested in something. He’s seen him interested in things; you can tell when someone will bring new cases to his attention or a good mystery. But it’s always a more passive interest, a cold collection of facts and a look of momentary interest or a bored tone as he asks for more and more information. He never actively shows how much he wanted to learn about the things around him. Hal wanted to smile to himself, but he felt like he was being watched, and in fact he was, because as he took his eyes off of Bruce they were quickly met by Barry’s. Hal felt his face get a little red and Barry didn’t take his eyes off of him as he said in a cold voice, “Doctor Tel’iv, when you’re ready for my examination I’ll be right _outside._ ” The last word had so much emphasis that even a deaf man could hear the request in his voice. He marched outside and after a few seconds Hal went after him. Bruce watched the whole thing transpire by peering through a clear bottle of liquid, watching the distorted figures of the two leave the room.

“You’re a piece of shit. You’re _such_ a piece of shit!” Barry hissed. He was trying to keep his voice down, but it was still loud enough for Hal to know it was him yelling at him.  
“I’m not-I didn’t pick him on purpose!”  
“Oh, so you just sneezed and it sounded like you said ‘Bruce’ then? Oh, I’m so sorry. What the _fuck_ Hal. You two don’t even LIKE each other, and you picked _him?_ ”  
“Oh for fuck’s sake, you’re acting like I killed your dog Barry. It’s the Wargames, we’re all gonna see each other from time to time, we’re all gonna hang out. It’s just a month or two in between hang outs. It’s not all that different from what we have going now. You’re so fucking melodramatic.”  
“You think I’m stupid? You really think I’m that fucking stupid?” Barry’s shoulders dropped suddenly and the fire and brimstone in his voice was replaced with a resigned tone.  
“What are you talking about?” Hal asked seriously.  
Barry chuckled sourly and shook his head, “Gawd, he’s using you ya’ know? To get back at Clark, cause his little boyfriend is cozying up with some other woman. You’re just gonna let him _use_ you like that? Is winning that important, or are you trying to just make me feel like shit?” Hal stood there speechless. He had too much and nothing at all racing through his head. _Did Barry just fucking say that to me? Is he serious? Is he really asking me this?_ He felt infuriated that Barry would even say such a thing to him, but at the same time he somehow felt guilty. Like he really fucked up. He felt like he had really wronged his friend, how could this have happened? 

Suddenly a deep husky voice spoke up behind him, “Why can’t it be both? You make it sound like he had to choose. Can’t he be my tool _and_ make you feel like shit? I feel like these goals are not mutually exclusive.” Hal whipped around and Barry had to step to the side to see Bruce leaning casually against the wall. They both realized then how much smaller then either of them Bruce had gotten with the de-aging. He was now easily a full head shorter than Hal, and his lithe figure behind Hal’s broader one made it easy to miss him standing there. Bruce had a smug look on his face; he looked like the cat that just ate the canary. “By the way Barry, it’s your turn for the examination.”

Barry just walked past them quickly and went back in. Hal just stood there looking at Bruce who stared back. After a moment, Ha opened his mouth “I had-” Bruce raised one hand quickly and shook his head. “No you didn’t. You didn’t have it. You never will. That’s not what I’m here for. I’m here to talk to you about arrangements.” Hal turned red from anger. “Who are _you_ to tell me what I have and don’t have? You don’t anything about Barry and I.” He snarled.  
“Barry and me.” Bruce shot back before continuing, “Again, this doesn’t concern him. Maybe it does. We need to talk about how this is all going to work.” Bruce spoke with a danger in his tone that Hal had heard before. He usually reserved it for then the cowl was up and he needed to get work done. Hal stood there as Bruce approached him and stood so close in front of him he could smell him. He smelled like sweat, salty and somehow sweet. Bruce cocked his head to the side some as he looked over Hal’s face with no subtlety at all. When he was done he finally spoke again, “We’re partners now.”  
“We’re on a team.” Hal replied in a low voice. Somehow having Bruce this close to him made him feel almost threatened. Bruce snorted a little, “A team. Right. We’re partners Hal. You and me. You know why? Cause everyone hates us now. Clark hates you, Barry hates me, and everyone else will pick sides from there or just be too self interested to help us. We’re partners. Do you get it now? That I tricked you? That I _trapped_ you with me?”  
Hal felt it. He thought about Bruce’s words and even before confirming with any kind of facts, he felt it. He knew it. He felt like he knew it even before this moment which made it even more tortuous that he somehow ended choosing Bruce and walking into this pit on purpose. 

Bruce smirked a little, “This is good though. That means we both get what we want. I get someone I want to lose. And you get to win. You’re capable, and I can use you to get everything I want. And you, you’ll have no _outside_ distractions.” Bruce reached up, and ran his hand through Hal’s thick brown hair. Hal didn’t move. He definitely felt threatened now. Like a cornered animal. Bruce stood on tiptoe and brought his lips so close to Hal’s that Hal could practically feel the particles between them diminish. He whispered in a voice so low that Hal could barely hear it, “Who else would have you after today? No one. No one but me. I wanna use you in all the best ways.” Bruce was so close to Hal as he said it that he practically breathed every word into Hal’s almost open mouth. Hal had another moment where he could see himself act, but he felt out of control. He felt his hand wrap around Bruce’s waist and bring him against his body, he could feel Bruce’s muscles through the suit and he whispered back, “This _trap_ as you call it. It works both ways. You think there’s gonna be anything left in you that Clark would even _look at_ when I’m done?” Their lips brushed each other and they just stayed so close, pressing their bodies against each other. Bruce smiled and Hal did too. Bruce gave him a peck on the lips so quick and sweet it was bizarre to think that Bruce could be quick in something as intimate as kissing as well. He pushed away from Hal, “This thing between us doesn’t mean anything at all unless we win.” He marched back into the room and didn’t even look at Hal a final time before the door closed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added another potential chalet because this is getting a bit bigger then initially thought. However I'm going to try to not let this get out of control!

Hal was stunned. He wondered how he even got to this point. His head was spinning from just trying to figure out just what the hell has transpired over the past couple of days. He started training in a pocket dimension with the guy who’s supposed to be the love of his life and the rest of the League. And then there’s Bruce. What was this thing with Bruce? He didn’t even have enough time to wrap his mind around the name when his communicator rang and it informed him to report to Commander Guinn. Bruce sent a message right after that, _Did you just get that message for us to report to Guinn?_ Hal was processing the _us_ in the message when Bruce came walking brusquely out of the medical bay. He stopped and his eyes just pierced into Hal’s heart as he casually asked, “Are you coming or not?” Hal looked a bit confused, “You’re done with your exam already?” Bruce shrugged, “Doc says that I can come back for mine. Special circumstances and all.” Hal got an incredulous look on his face, “Special circumstances? The fuck does that mean?” Bruce turned sharply and started walking down the hall while shouting back, “It means I’m fucking special as far as you’re concerned. Are you coming or will I just tell Guinn that you got distracted watching me walk away?” Hal began to follow Bruce down the hallway with a deep feeling of dread and excitement in his soul.

Clark could hear the whole thing. At half strength he couldn’t hear the shifts in the hormones being pumped out of Bruce’s brain. It was like hearing the shift change in a manual car, but far more subtle. He normally could hear the testosterone and adrenaline; he could hear the slightest raise in his heartbeat. At half strength though he could still hear Bruce’s heart; it was racing and pumping as strong as when they first met as kids. He could hear Hal’s body pumping too much blood in different places that Clark practically cringed at. The Kryptonian tried to keep his face stoic but he was never as good at it as his best friend was. His frown was visible and his eyes narrowed as he thought over the tones in their voice. He could hear the heat in the tones, the passive want between them. He always heard it, at full strength he could hear it during League meetings when they would butt heads. They would hurl insults and Bruce would try to keep his composure and Hal would get too fired up. Barry would try to lighten the mood with a joke, but Clark could hear the little notes of fear in his voice. The waver because he knew what this was too. But more importantly, Clark could hear the change. He couldn’t hear the chemicals, he couldn’t smell his sweat as deeply anymore, but he could hear the change. This voice that Bruce was using, he heard it before. It was the pure angelic voice of madness creeping in. This was the voice that Bruce had when Clark first discovered he was Batman. This was the voice Batman used in his beginnings as the Bat. He knew with a heavy mix of emotions what Bruce was capable of in this state and it worried him. A touch on his arm pulled him out of his thoughts; he looked down to see Diana’s hand near his. She smiled a little and whispered, “They will be fine. Let them be.” Clark shook his head and he leaned in to whisper back, “They’re going to destroy each other.” He squeezed her hand and walked around the room looking at the details of the room to distract himself.

Arthur was sitting on the table waiting to finish his exam so he could report to Guinn and he stared at Clark. Arthur heard all of it too, though he never let anyone know that. Jonn and Arthur would always joke about how everyone talked about Clark’s amazing abilities, but Arthur’s hearing was almost as stellar and Jonn wasn’t far behind in terms of strength. He wondered what he was about to get himself into with Jordan and Wayne. He hadn’t heard Bruce’s voice sound so _clear_ before. It was bizarre. It was like it was so ringing and clear that it distracted you from the actual words. He had a thought about Bruce telling everyone to drink poisoned kool-aid imagined that everyone would do it because he would say it in a way that it just seemed so sensible. Tel’iv finished and typed some information into her tablet. She didn’t look up as she told Arthur, “You are free to go. Follow the red lights and you will reach Guinn’s office. Also, don’t look her assistant in the eye. It’s a Gungorn, it’ll scramble your brain into primordial ooze.” Arthur hopped off the table and adjusted his suit some, “Good to know,” he said as he walked out the medbay and followed the lights. 

Bruce and Hall arrived to the office first. The doors slid open and the two walked into the large office. The walls were just bookshelves filled with books and war trophies. There were skulls and teeth that dotted the shelves tastefully in between large sets of book collections. There was a circular sitting area, and in the center was a statue of a heavily armored alien warrior spearing his enemy in a grisly fashion. In front of the sitting area was a massive wooden looking desk with a throne-like chair and a smaller looking throne next to it. Sitting in the biggest was Commander Guinn and next to her was what appeared to be a young human male. The biggest difference being his light orange skin, dotted with vibrant red freckles and spots. He looked no older than sixteen. He had a lanky frame and he was lounging casually with a visor covering his eyes. He was reading a book while Commander was talking about combat plans. She stopped and gestured for them to approach the desk, and as they walked to her, Arthur came in and followed them. Commander Guinn picked up a tablet and handed it to her assistant. He got up and walked around the desk to the trio to hand the tablet to Hal. Guinn’s voice was almost like a song, “Welcome humans and pup-” Hal raised his hand quickly, “Pardon Commander, but ah, we don’t call younger humans pups. We call them children.”  
“Are you not what is defined as warm blooded creatures on your planet?”  
“We are mammals, yes,”  
“Then you identifying yourself as something other then pups is strictly vanity speaking. As I was saying, you and your pup have a mission. I have handpicked those in your group myself; no chance or destiny will shape your group makeup any further. Kilowog, Jorra, and Ernie will join you in your group.” Arthur snickered, “I’m sorry, did you say ‘Ernie’? We have someone named ‘Ernie’ here?” Guinn looked sharply at him, “Your small limited human tongue cannot shape the sounds for his true name. The closest translatable version of his name is Ernie. I do not wish to hear humorous sounds from someone whose name means ‘failed births of farm animals’ on my planet.” Arthur got a chastised look on his face and Bruce could not hide the grin on his face.

Hal looked at the tablet, as information in the Universal Alien Code (UAC) scrolled by. Arthur and Bruce peered onto the tablet, to no avail, “You can read this Jordan?” Arthur asked. Hal nodded a little as he intently read the details. When it was done Hal looked at his friends, “We have a quick rescue mission. Down on one of the moons a research group crash landed. We have to fetch them up and try to salvage the data and any worthwhile equipment from the ship.” Arthur looked thoughtfully as Bruce asked, “I can’t help but wonder why not send of the new recruit groups to do this?” Guinn did what could almost be a smile, “You are both new to the Wargames. You _are_ the new recruits.” Arthur shrugged, “Doesn’t sound too bad. When do we leave?” Guinn’s assistant grinned and showed rows of razor sharp teeth, “Two hoursss,” he hissed. He went back to his serious state, returned to his seat and went back to reading. Guinn stroked one of her horns, “I will send you the details of which ship you will be taking. Oh, and Jordan, try to bring _as much_ back as you can. He nodded and the three of them left. Arthur began to pat his stomach, “You know where we could get some grub around here?” Hal chuckled, “Of fucking course. Lunch is on me so get your fill, I have a few credits to burn.” Bruce looked at him with an unwavering gaze. Hal tried to ignore it, but when he couldn’t he turned to Bruce, “You hungry too? I’ll treat both of you, but you gotta promise to be good for the rest of the day.” Bruce narrowed his eyes and said in a chilling voice, “If we weren’t on the same team, I’d put you down first.” Then he paused, and quickly quipped, “Yeah, I could eat though.”

After their meal, which was dominated by Arthur and Hal cracking jokes and marveling how some alien food tastes like weird combinations of earth foods, they hopped into a taxi and headed to the hangar and base. They got out of the taxi, Hal paid, and they marched inside. The foyer of the hangar was massive, tall and brightly lit. There were aliens from all over the galaxy in various space suits lounging around, laughing, looking at various screens on the wall that were hanging, and buying things from vending machines that were lined along the wall. Hal pointed out each area, _these machines are good for food that tastes like Earth junk food, those screens are the launch screens, those are the mission screens that can be shown to the public, and those are the obits._ Arthur nervously laughed, “You mean the _orbits_?” Bruce looked around s he answered, “No, he means the obits. Those are the screens that report who died on a mission I’m guessing.” Hal nodded, “Exactly.” He agreed somberly.

After they checked the screen for which bay to report to, they finally made it to their ship. It was a medium ship, large enough to fit about three javelins, with a little wiggle room. It wasn’t terribly aesthetically pleasing with a warlike outside that looked like mash of various machines crushed into a ship that just happens to be able to fly. Kilowog was already there yelling at various crew that were doing systems checks. He saw the three walk up, “Bout time you poozers got here. We got a few minutes before launch, help with the checks will ya’?” Hal rolled his eyes, “Hello Kilowog, I’m fine thanks for asking. I’ll take the engine checks. You two can relax for now. It’ll be faster if we handle this. You can go inside and get comfortable if you want.” Arthur shrugged, “Don’t have to tell me twice. I don’t know shit about these things anyways.” He boldly marched onto the ship and Bruce followed Hal, “I can help. You know I’m good with this stuff.” Hal shook his head, “Not this time. Too much for you to learn on the fly. I’ll show you when we get back, but we got a launch window to make… Thanks though.” Bruce nodded and walked onto the ship. Kilowog pat Hal on the back heavily, “Whoa, that ones a fair bit easier to look at then the others from your planet. Have you two mated yet?” Hal turned red and walked over to look at the engine diagnostics, “No we haven’t _mated_. Get to work, I hope you already ate.” Kilowog pat his belly heartily, “Course I did. This aint my first games. Hope you ate your share though, this ship is even worse then last years.”

They launched and the ship calculated that it would take twelve hours to reach the moon. Everyone decided to look around the ship to kill the time. Kilowog volunteered to stay at the helm. Arthur caught the eye of a beautiful young alien woman who looked like a human woman with blue skin and what looked like gills on her long slender neck. Her hair looked like actual water cascading down her back. She approached him seductively, than introduced herself as Ernie. Arthur held back his laughter as she offered to give him a tour of the ship. He nervously told her he’s married but accepted and they disappeared. Bruce watched as they left the bridge and glanced at Hal who was chatting with Kilowog before calling to him sharply, “Jordan. Show me around the ship.” Hal stopped talking suddenly, pardoned himself from Kilowog and walked over to Bruce and grabbed his arm, “What the hell? Pushy much? You can’t look around by yourself?” Bruce pulled away, “No I can’t. Walk around the ship with me.” Hal guffawed, turned to Kilowog waved and said, “I’ll be back. Princess has demands.” Kilowog waved for them to leave and they walked off the bridge. Bruce whipped around as soon as they got off the bridge, “I’m not a _princess_ you know. You just have to do what I tell you sometimes.”  
“Oh, is that all?”  
“Yes, that’s all. Listen to me sometimes and I won’t treat you this way.”  
“I hear you all the time, is that not enough?”  
“No it’s not. That’s not listening. Gawd, your so… impossible.”  
“Oh, like you’re a walk in the park. I’m not your _employee_ Bruce. You can’t talk to me any kind of way and think that I’m going to take it. Gawd, your such a prick.”  
“ _I’m_ a prick? Have you seen a mirror in your life?!” As they argued Bruce edged close and closer to Hal. Hal didn’t notice until they were about a foot apart and he could see Bruce’s face so clearly, even in the fairly low light of the hallway. 

Hal stepped back and felt his face get hot, “Is this going to be us the whole time in the games? You wanted me to pick you so you could what? Chastise me?! Boss me around? You’re not my _wife_ Bruce your just-just” he lost the sentence trying to find the words. He gestured to Bruce, “You’re just Bruce. You’re always just Bruce. I don’t even know what to do with you.” Bruce moved so quick he could barely blink. Bruce pinned his wrists to the door to the bridge, “I can think of something you can do with me.” He whispered into Hal’s ear. Hal felt him push his body into his. He could feel himself start to get hard from Bruce starting to ever so slightly grind on him. Bruce’s mouth hovered over his for a moment, the two were like that for what seemed like an eternity before Hal kissed Bruce quickly, Bruce pulled away for a second and they just looked at each other. They dived back into the kiss, and Bruce’s hands slid down Hal’s arms onto his body. They pushed against each other, hard groins pressed against each other, he felt Bruce’s hand rubbing his ass gently as they kissed and pulled each other. Hal felt like he couldn’t breathe air. He just wanted to breathe in Bruce’s breath in the deep kisses. Their tongues were fighting each other and he pushed Bruce onto the wall before pulling away altogether. Bruce stepped forward and tried to get another kiss in but he held Bruce away. He shook his head, and Bruce’s confused face asked the question that Hal answered out loud, “We… this… this isn’t a good time. We just… not now.” Bruce pushed Hal back before slicking his tussled hair back, “Barry must give some awfully good dick.” He marched off and Hal just wished that he could’ve crawled into a hole.

When they finally came into orbit of the moon, it filled the view of the whole window. The whole crew was on the bridge, Ernie looking pleased, Arthur looking a bit tussled, Bruce looking stoic as usual, Hal trying not to look at Bruce, Kilowog looking anxious, and Jorra who up until then was noticeably absent. He looked like a Komodo dragon that happened to learn to walk like a man, standing as tall as Kilowog with a heavy tail. The moon was a deep green from the forests that covered its surface. There were dots of blue from where ponds and rivers dotted the landscape. The ship came into the atmosphere of the moon, when a red warning flashed on the screen in UAC. The more experienced crews faces told Arthur and Bruce everything they needed to know about what was happening; something was wrong. Too wrong. 

They felt the ship shake violently and more warnings filled the view, they all could smell smoke and they knew what was going to happen next. The view of the ship was now filled with the forests that waited to catch the plummeting ship. Hal and Kilowog were seen frantically typing in commands and pulling on the manual piloting controls. They were yelling commands to Ernie and Jorra, before Hal yelled “Arthur, Bruce strap in, we might not save this landing!” They were already strapped in by then but they gripped their belts as they watched the view shake like an earthquake as they approached the trees faster and faster. It was over as quick as it happened. There was a sickening crushing sound and then a jerk unlike anything felt before. The air was sucked from everyone’s lungs and then everything went black. When Bruce opened his eye, he realized he couldn’t open the other because there was too much blood going into it to even try. He felt the broken bones, ribs and what felt like a cracked hip. His arm was definitely on the list of things broken in multiple places no less. He tasted copper and he knew what that meant. He tried to get his bearings, but everything was blurry, his head was pounding. He couldn’t get it together, but he felt sick. He vomited and he struggled weakly to get his strap off when he felt someone cut them off of him. He tried to get up, but he couldn’t move, it hurt too much. He tried to get his bearings again, blinking slowly before it all came into focus. The ship was trapped in a tree that was massive enough to hold the ship in its upper branches. Each leaf was the size of a car, each branch as wide as the ship itself. The ship was crashed near the trunk of the behemoth flora.

Bruce saw that Hal had a knife in his hand cutting people out of the safety belts. He looked terrible, and he cut slowly, and Bruce realized that he had shrapnel in the left side of his abdomen. He finally got Arthur out and he just dropped to his knees and fell over to lay on his back wheezing. Bruce tried to speak but coughed up blood instead. He kept coughing until his chest felt a bit more clear. He finally feebly got out, “Med…Kit.” He dropped out of his chair and dragged himself up to where Kilowog was slouched over, still unconscious. He went to Kilowog’s feet at the captain’s helm and found a small black box. He opened it, and found a few medical devices, none he knew how to use. And for a moment Bruce thought to himself, _This is where I’m going to die. I’m going to die on an alien planet, and the one person I love isn’t even here with me_


	8. Chapter 8

Hal was in an amazing amount of pain. He could recall the last time he felt so shitty but he tried not to. The shrapnel in his side was pretty bad. He knew that he had to get everyone out, and when he was done he could hear someone moving around. He knew it was Bruce; he was regaining consciousness as he was cutting him out. Hal was looking at the ripped open ceiling of the bridge, trying to ignore how much blood he could feel coming out. He heard a choked gurgle as Bruce tried to say anything and he turned his head to see Bruce struggling to open the small medkit at the pilot seat. Hal knew what was in there; he was the one who put it there. He knew there was just enough to fix one person up to practically tip top shape, or enough to help six people with one significant injury. He raised bloodied his left hand and realized that one of his fingers wasn’t able to move and was definitely angled in a unpleasant way. He breathily said, “In the kit… Rod, press the rod onto… onto broken…” His voice trailed off as his arm dropped. He closed his eyes and he just had to lay there for a second.

He heard movement and after a seeming eternity he felt someone push something into his open busted hand. He didn’t even open his eyes, he felt it, and it was the rod he was talking about. It was about the size of an Epipen and was a bright blue and orange. He looked at it to double check the dose inside wasn’t busted. He saw the gauge on the side looked untouched and he mentally thanked the sturdiness of space kits. He managed to breathily say, “Come here princess.” He felt Bruce slide over to him and he felt a hand touch the shrapnel in his side. He opened his eyes and a bruised and battered Bruce came into his view. Hal tried to grin, but his lip felt like it was on fire, he realized it was probably busted open. His pained smile made it onto his face anyways, “Listen, I’m going to take a gamble. You survive everything. You’re like a cockroach. You gotta save us okay?” He closed his eyes again. He felt a hand on his face; a thumb lovingly stroked his cheek for a second. He opened his eyes and looked at the pained face of Bruce, “Hey, I’m sorry Bruce. This is… one me.” He used the last of his strength to stick Bruce in the neck with the rod and pressed a button giving Bruce half of the medicine in the rod.

Hal was in and out of consciousness for a few hours after that. He awoke suddenly at one point when he felt a flash of pain so severe it woke him from his sleep. Bruce and Arthur had pulled the shrapnel from his side and Arthur had pressed medical gauze onto the wound. He stuttered out, “Wha-wha-what… how long? When, oh my god, this hurts so bad…” He blacked out after that. The next time he awoke he was on a slapdash stretcher in the mess hall. He managed to stay awake long enough to see that most of the crew were on stretchers and he could hear a distinct sound in the background, a type of buzzing. He thought it was his head before realizing it was rain on the outside of the ship. Arthur was giving a half conscious Kilowog water and Bruce was nowhere to be seen. Hal managed to wheeze out, “Hey, got any more water for me?” He knew he didn’t have to speak loudly, Arthur turned suddenly and the relief on his face was palpable. He nodded and called out a loud, “Hey, he’s up!” Hal saw a figure come into the doorway and come to his side quickly. He felt himself being pushed up with a strong arm behind his back. He was being propped up by Bruce sitting behind him. Hal’s head lolled back some, and he could hear a low voice growl, “Gawd you’re heavy Jordan. What the hell?”  
“It’s all muscle.”  
“No, it’s all the shit you’re full of. Can you hold a cup?” Ha tried to move his left hand which was useless, it hurt too much. He tried his right hand and found that he had enough motor skills to be able to do as requested. He nodded a little and he heard a growl close to his ear, “I don’t trust you to. I’ll give it to you myself.”  
“Hot. Is that a promise?”“I guess. I owe you my life.”  
“Mm, life debt sex. The best kind. I’ll just take the water though.”  
“Your loss.” He felt an arm reach around him and lift a metal cup to his lips. He drank deeply, and was eased back down. He felt weak and tired and he thought that now that he was almost sure he wasn’t going to die he could afford to get some rest. He closed his eyes again and passed back out. Bruce was happy to see that he was awake, and let him fall back asleep. He fixed Hal’s hair and began to do his rounds checking on the other crewmates. Arthur watched him intently before softly asking, “Bruce. We have to talk.” Bruce was doing inventory on a medkit that he found scavenging earlier and didn’t even look up. “Bruce. We have to move everyone. We’ll survive this, but it’s been raining nonstop for hours, and the leaves are building up water stores. If one leaf gives we have a flash flood of water hitting us.” Bruce finished rummaging and held up a few small devices, “This should be enough to get us somewhere.” 

Arthur scouted out the tree they were stuck in. He could see in the pouring rain as if it was a clear day. He walked for a couple of hours and managed to make it to the trunk of the tree. There was a crack in it, the size of a small trailer. He walked inside and saw that it was ample space for the crew. He looked carefully around, praying that nothing lived in there. He was the best off of all the crew after the crash, his hard Atlantean body could survive a great deal more damage then any of them. He had a couple broken ribs and some serious bruises but nothing life threatening. As he scouted around he thought about the scene he awoke to earlier. He was the third to gain consciousness and saw Hal give Bruce the dose of medicine. After Hal blacked out Bruce started groaning in pain, then his body curled into what looked like a seizure. He saw Bruce’s skin actually ripple in some spots and watched as cuts on Bruce’s back visible through the torn suit instantly healed up. Arthur watched as the smaller wounds healed and when it seemed to slow down he groaned loudly and pretended to wake up then. Bruce came over to help him, and they divvied up the remaining medicine doses. No one else healed the way Bruce did however. They were healing, but it was gradual, fast but gradual. Arthur got out of his head and determined that this was the best they could do. He left the cavernous crack and headed back to the ship as quickly as possible. The rain wasn’t letting up and he knew it would only get worse from here.

Back at the ship Bruce had made sure everyone had one final dose of the medicines he could find and he sat down exhausted. He had stayed awake since the regaining consciousness, but his body was worn out from the healing process. He needed a break. He looked over at Hal, and he went to his bedside. He looked Hal’s face over and really took in his features. He never noticed how soft Hal’s face really was when he was asleep. He touched Hal’s eyelids, then his cheeks, then his chin. He really was handsome and Bruce wondered what might’ve happened if he had met the brash pilot before the Kryptonian. He smiled a little to himself and felt particularly brave. He wanted to do something that he hadn’t done in a long time. He crawled gently onto the stretcher with Hal lying next to him, close enough to feel his warmth. He closed his eyes and a comfort washed over him. He didn’t even realize he fell asleep. He was awoken by a heavy wet hand shaking him awake; he grabbed the wrist and twisted it instinctively. He heard a hiss of pain before realizing it was Arthur and he quickly let him go, Arthur rubbed his wrist, “Bruce, we have to go _now_.”

They had scavenged together parts to make a makeshift wagon to put everyone on. Three wheels from an old rover found in the back and a food transporter cobbled together gave them the means to move everyone. They put a tarp over it and propped it up with poles and equipment to make a covered wagon. They quickly grabbed up whatever supplies they scavenged and Arthur and Bruce loaded everyone on it. The rest of the crew took turns waking and returning to being unconscious. Once loaded the two of them pulled with everything they had and quickly left the ship. An hour after they departed the massive leaf above them finally caved under the weight of the ever falling rain and a destructive deluge rained down upon the ship. It was a long trek but they made it to the crack. Bruce was shivering and barely able to stop moving long enough to use the magnesium fire starter while Arthur unloaded the crew from the wagon. They covered them with strips of bark and scraps of blankets Bruce had found folded with the medkit. Bruce finally got a fire started and he stripped off his torn suit to stand completely naked before Arthur. They looked at each other Arthur made no effort to hide as he looked Bruce’s body over. Scars traced along muscles and a lean form. Arthur grinned, “I’m not gonna tell Clark I saw this cause I’ll know he’ll catch a bitchfit about it, but I’m not gonna lie, this is the best part of this training so far.” Bruce rolled his eyes and seductively strolled to the fire, “Of course it is. And it doesn’t matter anyways what you think, you’re married.” Arthur joined him by the fireside and threw a towel on his hair. He squatted behind Bruce and started vigorously drying Bruce’s hair, “Funny, didn’t think something like that mattered to you.” Bruce pushed his hands off and shot him a dirty look. He moved to the other side of the fire, and realized he wasn’t far from Hal’s sleeping form.

He looked at Hal for a while before Arthur’s voice rang out, “You know; this whole plan to make Clark jealous and get him to come to you. It’s not gonna work.” Bruce didn’t take his eyes off of Hal, “Who said that’s my plan?” He crawled predatorily over to Hal’s side and slipped underneath the thermal blanket laying next too him. He cozied up to Hal’s side just enough to be able to feel the warmth from him and wrapped the blanket even tighter around him. “Hey Arthur?” Bruce’s whisper was barely audible. He didn’t want to wake Hal, but he wanted to talk to Arthur.  
“Yeah?”  
“Sometimes I hate this guy so much I can’t stand it.”  
“Yeah. Caring for someone is like that sometimes. You talkin’ bout Clark or Hal?”  
“I don’t even know anymore.” Bruce answered with a light laugh.  
Arthur chuckled, “Well if it makes you feel any better, I can tell you that the feeling is mutual.”  
:For Clark or for Hal?”  
Arthur just stared at the rain that doubled in its strength. He stretched out and put his arm behind his head for a pillow while having a thoughtful look on his face, “Does it matter?”

Hal woke up again when he felt his body burning up. He was too hot and he didn’t know why. He tried to move but his body felt heavier then usual. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Bruce laying on him, his head on his chest. He was wrapped in a blanket but he could feel Bruce shivering. He tried to shift his body to hold the dark haired figure, but as he moved Bruce awoke suddenly. Bruce sat up suddenly and shouted, “Get off of me!” He felt his neck quickly, and then looked over at Hal. Hal was staring at Bruce, who he realized very quickly, was naked. He couldn’t see the goods on Bruce, but he desperately wanted to. Bruce’s face was softer as he seemed to realize where he was. He smiled a little, “You’re awake. How do you feel? Did you sleep okay?”  
“Okay, one question at a time. I feel like shit and I didn’t really sleep, I just passed out. Also, you’re naked.”  
“Yeah, my clothes are wet. I needed to take them off to warm up.”  
“And fall asleep on me?”  
“I slept _next_ to you. I just rolled over in my sleep.”  
“I think this is my favorite suit on you.” Hal smiled. Bruce shrugged and laid back down next to Hal, “It’s my favorite suit to wear.” Hal gestured to Bruce to move closer and he did. Bruce laid his head in the crook of Hal’s neck. They stayed like that for a moment before Bruce broke the silence, “Why did you apologize on the ship?” There was a long silence, and Hal felt the guilt wash over him before he answered. Hal tilted his head to feel Bruce’s hair on his face. He knew that once he answered he would lose this moment and he wasn’t ready for that. But had had to do it anyways, “Because this is something that I might’ve known about.” Bruce sat up and he just looked at Hal, hard and furious. His brow was knitted together, his frown was so apparent. “What do you mean that this is something that I might’ve known about?” Hal closed his eyes to avoid the gaze. 

He sighed and replied, “Every Wargames, every group goes through a catastrophe training. I didn’t know this was it, but I guessed it was likely. So, I cheated, I packed extra medkits just in case. I thought we were going to land and the ship would leave without us.” I figured we would grab the supplies and hunker down. But, they crashed the ship. They crashed the fucking ship and nearly killed us all. I’m pretty sure the trajectory programmed in was designed to make sure we didn’t actually die, but gawd it was too close. I’m sorry you’re probably going to die on this planet because of me.” He opened his eyes and Bruce was just looking at him, “You _knew_ this was going to happen? You _knew_ that we were going to die here?” He moved away from Hal, and wrapped the blanket around him. He was gripping it so tightly that his knuckles were white. “You _crashed,/i > us here you sunnavabitch?!”_  
“ _I_ didn’t do anything Bruce. Calm down. I just, I just thought they would leave us here.”  
“I always knew you had issues Hal, but this seems like a lot of work to kill me off.”  
“I’m not-what? I’m not trying to kill you Bruce. This is just-It’s just how these things happen. Why would I try to kill you?”  
“Because _all_ of you are afraid of me! All of have always tried to stop me. You think I don’t know how all of you can take my money, take everything I have to offer, and just keep me to the side?! You ALWAYS keep me to the side. I’m some dirty fucking secret you pieces of shit.” Bruce was clearly agitated at this point, and got up, and started pacing around cavern. Arthur came from the entrance and put his hands up, “Bruce, Bruce, what’s wrong?” Bruce turned at him and practically snarled, “ _You_ can’t tell me that you don’t know. What’s happening?! _What’s happening?!_ He tried to kill us is what’s happening! He tried to kill all of us.” He turned and shot a poisonous look at Hal, “He can’t just tell Barry to fuck off so he just tries to desert me on this god-forbidden place.” Arthur approached Bruce cautiously, “Okay, okay Bruce. You’re right, I heard it. Just, calm down. Everyone wants to rest, just, come here okay?”

Bruce shook his head and grabbed his torn suit. He tried to dash for the cavern entrance, but Arthur leapt over the bodies of the stirring crew and grabbed Bruce from behind. Bruce head butt him in the face and bloodied Arthur’s nose before Arthur squeezed him. He squeezed the air out of Bruce’s lungs, until he could hear the wheezing in his breath and he stopped thrashing. He let Bruce down slowly, and Bruce just slid along the wall and balled up without meeting their eyes. 

Arthur looked over at Hall worryingly and Hal got up with immense difficulty. He stumbled over to Bruce and crouched next to him. In the most soothing voice he could muster he said, “Bruce. It’s me and you against the world remember? I was dying on the ship, and out of all the people I saved _you_.” Bruce didn’t look t him, “Because I was the only one conscious.”  
“No, because it had to be you Bruce. It always has to be you. If anyone can save all of us singlehandedly it’s you.” He reached out and touched Bruce’s hair, running his pained hand through it for a while before Bruce pulled away. Bruce shot him a pained look, “You tried to kill us Hal.” “I _never, never_ tried to kill you Bruce.” He edged closer to Bruce and tried to look him into the face. Bruce kept turning away, but let Hal run his fingers through his hair and move closer. He scooped Bruce into his arms and he just held him there while he felt Bruce’s breathing slow down and even out. Hal said in a low tone, “I’m here Bruce. We’re here together because of you, and we’ll always be together because of you. I’ll never hurt you on purpose. You don’t have to believe me, you just have to trust me.” Bruce started a gentle sob into Hal’s arms, and Jordan genuinely was into unknown territory. He didn’t know what to do, he had never seen Bruce breakdown, and the only thing he could figure out was that Bruce wouldn’t want him to see it anyways. So he didn’t. He held Bruce as he sobbed and just kept repeating, “I’m here Bruce. We’re here together because of you, and we’ll always be together because of you. I’ll never hurt you on purpose. You don’t have to believe me, you just have to trust me,” over and over until he felt Bruce relax and fall asleep from the emotional ordeal. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I typed it in my phone and the internet in China had been jacked lately so it's been a hassle to even get online!

Hal rested by the mouth of the cave. The rest of the crew were milling about taking inventory on the things gathered by Arthur and Bruce. Bruce was in a heavy sleep. Arthur tried to wake him at one point, and when he wouldn't stir he checked his pulse and to make sure he was alive. Once confirmed he joined Hal. Hal didn't even look at him as he spoke, "Just let him sleep. He needs the rest." Arthur shook his head, "What the hell happened?" Hal started picking at the bark, "Mood swings come with the package when you get de-aged. I also gave him a dose of the regeneration meds. It probably was a bad combination."   
"Bulkshit. Bull. Shit. That was pure insanity. He thought you tried to kill us."  
"Nor an unfair assumption under the circumstances."  
"Don't do that. Don't defend this. There's something wrong Hal. You know that right?" There was a long silence and the rest of the crew glanced at the two of them talking but knew better then to approach. Hal hung his head, then let it roll back and rest on the wall. Arthur nodded, "Okay, so you know. Listen... I... How does the regeneration meds work?" Hal looked at him suspiciously, then thought for a moment. "It kickstarts your body. Sends your repairing cells into overdrive or something. You still stuck on the idea that it fucked with his head?" Arthur was quiet, lost in thought. He had to decide if what he saw was relevant, and almost kept it to himself, but he decided against it. Sometimes in their line of work, secrets get people killed. He told Hal quietly about Bruce's body seizing up, and the wounds healing almost instantly. "Tell me, how could that happen Jordan?" Hal shrugged, "I honestly, don't know. I'd never heard of this happening to a person before. Maybe it has to do with the de-age. Part of why he's younger than all of us. Either way, I'll keep an eye on him." Arthur laughed nervously, "You're not responsible for him Jordan. It's great that your being such a do gooder but where is all of this coming from huh? You don't owe him anything, he doesn't owe you. Just, take it easy on yourself. This... This might be too big for any of us to handle.."  
The rain didn't stop for hours. How long none of them knew, but they knew that this was bad news. They were too high up to worry about flooding, but what about food or rescue? On top of all this, the rain was getting hotter, steaming temperatures keep them trapped inside and made the cave start to feel like a sauna. Bruce awoke after several hours and found everyone pounding around and chatting. Hal sat close to where he was sleeping with his back to him. Bruce was dazed as he woke up but his mind cleared quickly as flashes of what happened earlier came back to him. He felt a wave of shame and guilt drown him for a second. He hadn't taken his medication in some time and with everything going on hadn't brought it with him. He never did with extended missions on earth, he usually worked alone, so his mentally unstable moments were difficult but private. He sat up and crawled over to sit next to Hal. He didn't say anything at all. Hal just kept talking to the crew while tearing pieces of a dried ration and eating them happily. He tore a large chunk off and offered it to Bruce seemingly unphased by his presence. Bruce gratefully took it and ate slowly while Hal finished a story about a jilted wife who he fooled around with right before she stole his ship. Everyone had a good laugh and even Bruce smiled a little at the end.   
When everyone switched topics Hal looked over at Bruce with a soft look in his eyes, "How'd you sleep princess?" Bruce bristled some, "Stop calling me that. I'm fine." Hal nodded. He was watching Bruce eat before Bruce got uncomfortable and sharply asked, "Why are your staring at me? I said I'm fine." Hal ran a hand through Bruce's dark hair, "I know your fine, that's why I like looking at you. I can't stare at fine people?" He laughed with a full charming smile and Bruce playfully elbowed him in the side while rolling his eyes. They didn't talk as Bruce finished the rest of his food, but Bruce noticed no one put clothing on him at all. He was naked under a blanket, and he blushed thinking about how Hal just handled him as if it was no big deal. He laid back down and stared at the ceiling before he felt Jordan lay next to him. "Come here." Bruce slid over and the two were side by side. "I don't want to talk about this." Bruce simply said. "Then we won't right now." Hal replied. He rolled towards Bruce and put his arm over Bruce and pulled him in to snuggle with him. "What are you doing Jordan?" Jordan laughed softly near his ear and for a moment Bruce's heart stopped. "I'm holding you."  
"Why?"  
"Cause I want to."  
"Why?"  
"Cause I know that's a million questions I have for you that you'll never answer. Holding you is simple. I just want us to be simple for a second." Bruce felt his face get hot from the shame again. "I'm sorry I'm not simple enough for you." Hal laughed again, "Don't every apologize for that. I don't ever want you to be. You've been asleep for hours but I'm bushed. Let me just be here with you for a while kay? All the good pillows and blankets are taken." Bruce turned his body a bit into Hal. He slid his arm under Hal's to hold him back. He heard Hal whisper, "It's okay to not be okay Bruce. Even when you started this tailspin I still picked you." Bruce recalled the moment in the bar he first tried to get Hal to help him hurt Clark and he closed his eyes tightly. He should've seen it before. Almost every decision so far has been shortsighted and mean spirited, even for him. He asked Jordan to help him hurt a friend and he agreed. He picked him for this. They saw the path of destruction laid out before them and they still decided to walk it, and they decided to walk it together. Hal was right. On this path they only have each other. _Hal Is just trying to survive. I'm such a head case that Hal being kind to me is his way of surviving me. I'm the disaster scenario. I'm the ship crashing. This is his way of waiting for the endless rain to stop. He's huddling in the shelter of my good moods in the hopes of getting out of this alive._ Bruce snuggled closer to Hal. He watched as the pilot's face softened as he started to relax.   
Bruce whispered, "Hey Hal?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm sorry for all of this."  
"Don't be." Hal sleepily replied without opening his eyes.  
"Hal?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm going to ruin your life."  
"Mhm"  
"Are you just going to let that happen?"  
"Mhm."  
"Hal?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I know your going to regret this."  
Hal opened his eyes to look Bruce into his. He slid forward and kissed Bruce on the lips. He slid a hand to the back of Bruce's neck and pulled him in. Hal kissed him deeply once, twice, three times, each time stopping only to move a little closer to Bruce. When he stopped, he gave Bruce an Eskimo kiss, then a gentle kiss on his cheek. He laid back down, "I regret a lot of things Bruce, but even if this kills us, and it probably will, I can't imagine regretting you." Bruce and him lay together like that until they fell asleep in each other's arms. The last thought in Bruce's mind was him wondering if he said the same thing to Barry at one point.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone was trapped in the tree cave for another day before help came. They spent their time chatting idly to the others and sleeping by each other’s side, Bruce with his head on Hal’s chest. When help _did_ arrive it was a large carrier ship that remained in the atmosphere while a small recovery ship landed on the massive branch of the tree. In all of this the rain didn’t let up any. The rescue group consisted of Clark, Kyle, Shazam, and a handful of soldiers and Lanterns. As they walked up to the cave, Clark could see clearly into the cave as Hal’s crew began packing everything up. His eyes narrowed as he watched Hal pick up a blanket and as he was folding it Bruce came over and put a hand at the bottom of his back. He heard Bruce ask him if he needed help, and Clark began to pick up his pace. He barely noticed the comments from the others trying to keep up. Clark emerged out of the curtain of rain and everyone looked at him as Kilowog let out a triumphant grunt, “Bout time! We would’ve conquered this planet had it not been for this Gyron blasted rain!” Hal put his hand on his chest as if he was about to faint, “Language Kilowog! There are _children_ here.” Bruce rolled his eyes and gently pushed past him carrying an armful of supplies. Bruce strolled up to Clark and realized just how much taller Clark was than him. Before Clark stood about half a head taller then him, but now he was a full head and a half. Clark touched his face gently and ran a finger over Bruce’s busted lip with a frown. He looked at Bruce with the ultra blue eyes of his. Kryptonian eyes had evolved to catch and reflect light, which allowed them to shoot lasers from their eyes. When they were blasting holes through matter with a stare, their eyes looked like they were glowing because they were constantly reflecting and storing light.

Clark’s voice could be heard over the deluge, “Helluva landing I take it?” He looked at Hal who was trying very hard not to stare at the two of them together. Hal grinned, “Any landing you can walk away from right?” They all boarded the ship with whatever they could salvage and the whole crew was commanded to go to the Medbay. Once there they were each seated on a patient bed with a curtain around it. They changed into what looked like nurse’s scrubs, and talking could be heard between the members from beyond the curtains. Bruce stretched out on his bed, while thinking over the past few days. He had spent a few days stuck in a tree randomly making out with Hal Jordan for no seemingly good reason. He had exploded with anger and now he wasn’t sure what to make of it all. What happens to them now? Does he bring it up? The more mature version of himself tickled his brain, he thought about how Bruce on Earth would’ve handled this. He would’ve kept his cool and probably cornered Hal in some place in the Watchtower. They would talk about how all of this meant nothing and that they could be adults about this. But they weren’t adults. At least, Bruce barely was and Hal didn’t seem all that much better off. He tried to focus on more rational thoughts, trying to differentiate if his bad ideas came from the usual places of borderline agoraphobic dislike of people or the de-aging messing with his mind. 

The curtain slid open and instead of a doctor, there was Hal munching on a bag of what looked like chips. He pointed the open bag at Bruce, “You want one?”  
“Yes. Where did you get this?” Bruce reached in, grabbed a massive chip and popped it in his mouth. It tasted like steak. Then he just kept munching on them as Hal gestured for him to scoot over on his bed. He did and Hal plopped next to him, with one long leg hanging off the side of the bed. “There’s a cart of snacks in the room. Thought I’d grab one.”  
“What if those were for the doctors?” Hal shrugged, “Well I just came from a plane crash so fuck that doctor. I want chips.” Bruce laughed lightly and looked at Hal. He was examining his face, carefully looking over every cut and bruise and scratch on it. “How’s your ribcage doing?” Bruce asked as he took his eyes off of Hal. Hal shrugged, “Hurts like hell. Like really hurts. It’s crazy actually, but I’ve been through worse.” Bruce actually giggled, “You’re taking it well for someone in so much pain.” Hal laughed, “That’s why I had to kiss you so much, I had to kiss you to make it feel better.” He leaned in and kissed Bruce quickly on the cheek as Bruce tried to dodge him. They were laughing, when Bruce decided to just do the stupid thing that kept coming into his mind. He asked Hal about the cave.

“Hal.”  
“Mm, I don’t like how you said my name. We’re gonna talk about something.” He lifted his lower leg onto the bed and crossed them to give Bruce space. The patient bed was wide enough for them to both fit but with no wiggle room. He continued eating chips not looking at Bruce, “What’s up Princess?” Bruce scowled and decided to push on. “Hal. I want to know about the cave.”  
“I know as much as you do kid. We were in a tree-“  
“That’s not what I meant. Why… why are you acting like this? All friendly and sweet and shit?”“I’m not allowed to be friendly?”  
“No. It’s not like you. We go from not being in the same room as each other without killing each other to kissing in the dark? What the fuck? I just… Are you just being nice to me because I’m…” Bruce took a deep breath and practically blurted out, “Volatile.”  
Hal stopped eating for a second and got a thoughtful look on his face. There was a silence that seemed to last an eternity. He licked his fingers slowly, which Bruce found insanely attractive, and when he looked at Bruce he had a somber look on his face. “Bruce. I’m gonna tell you a story okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“One time, a long time ago, Barry invited me to the Christmas party for the station he worked at. He was a forensic guy at another precinct, same city, just different office. Anyways, it was me, and him and Iris. Iris and him weren’t official but you had to be blind, deaf, and dumb to miss that they were a thing. So, the three of us are having a good time, and there’s this guy there. Gawd, he was stunning, green eyes, dark hair, totally my type. So, we start talking, but we’re trying to be subtle about it. He’s a cop and I’m in the military, either of us gets caught, he gets ostracized and I get flat out kicked out. Ya’ know, gays can’t serve and all that.” Hal waves his hand and finds another chip to eat, but just one. “So, we sneak off after a while, a real drunk Christmas hook-up, always a classic. We go to his car, and lo and behold out there a few cars over Iris and Barry are just shouting like hell at each other. Like, tearing into each other. Iris storms off and screams she’s calling a cab, and Barry’s just standing there looking rough. James, the guy I was about to hook up with asks me to make sure he’s okay. He heads inside and I go over to Barry, and do the best friend thing. I ask if he’s alright does he wanna talk, yada yada yada. He says no and that he just needs a minute. He tells me he wants to leave, and I say okay. We call a cab, because Barry wasn’t the Flash yet, so he’s drunk and we hit a bar I liked in a hotel-“

“I take it this is a hotel you hooked up with other men at?”  
“No, actually a friend of mine took me there for his bachelor party. I hooked up with a few women there though.”  
“You’re shameless.”  
“Yep. _Anyways_ we get to the bar, and we’re drinking and things are great, and of course we go upstairs.”  
“I have to ask… Who was on top?”“You... You _have_ to ask that?”  
“Yes, it’s important to me.”  
“So you can jack off to it later?”  
“Accuracy is important in fantasy Jordan or it’s all insincere.”  
“I was. We finish. We lay there, we talk sweet nothings and pillow talk and Barry drops the bombshell. He wants to call it off with Iris. It’s just not working out.” Hal leaned back and closed his eyes. It looked like he was thinking but he knew it was to hold back the few tears he had left in him about this time. He didn’t want Bruce to see that. He took a deep breath, “And a few hours later she calls him. She calls him and they talk and they have a happy fucking ending where they try to talk it out and he tells me he’s leaving to talk to her. He tells me that he’s going to tell her, but-”  
“But you know he won’t and he never will.” Hal nodded and opened his eyes when he felt Bruce shift his weight. Bruce had put his head on his shoulder, “I’m sorry Hal.”  
“Don’t be. It was a long time ago. Anyways, I figure, I’ve been used as someone’s second choice for a long time. I’m like, one step above a fleshlight in the bathroom with a picture of someone’s ex taped to the mirror. Everyone wants the comforts but they don’t want the creature kinda thing. And it sucks, cause I’m literally risking everything I’ve worked for in the Air Force for these moments where I feel like something right before I feel like shit.” He looked down into Bruce’s face, “At least if someone’s going to use me, I should be able to enjoy it. I should be able to revel in it. And it should be someone with enough fucking courtesy to just ask me if I want to be used. I’m not being nice to you because your volatile. I can handle volatile. I’m a flyboy, everyone in my line of work is volatile and bat shit crazy and I love it. I’m nice to you because even before we came here there were a lot of times you didn’t make me feel like shit. _Also_ , I mean, let’s both be honest here. I’m banging a billionaire who looks like _you?_ Like seriously, the man who could push our planet into the sun was-is? Well either way he’s banging you. You are like, the hottest piece of ass on the team. I have to get what I can until you realize what a huge mistake you’ve made. I’m going for the gusto. This is like on everybody’s bucket list.”  
“Even Barry’s?” “ _Especially_ Barry’s. One time as we were banging he called me ‘Bruce’. I mean, it was super sexy but also bad for morale.” The two laughed uproariously at that and Hal’s hand held Bruce’s for a few seconds before he let him go when he heard the doors to the Medbay open and Tel’iv’s raucous laughter filled the room.

Clark sat in the room next to the Medbay pretending to read reports. He had heard the whole story, he had heard the joy between them. Clark thought about what Hal had told Bruce. He wondered if he had made Bruce feel that way. He never intended to, he legitimately loved Bruce. They had known each other since they were kids, and they didn’t know at the time but Bruce had imprinted on him. They had spent their summers and some winters together, and Clark knew he liked women. But they way he felt for Bruce wasn’t how he felt for a beautiful woman. He had even toyed with trying to hook up with men to see if he was bisexual, but he just couldn’t do it. It was just Bruce. They discovered much later in their adult life as he learned more about his home planet and race that Kryptonians tend to form an imprinted bond with their first mate. A genetic leftover from when they practiced plural marriages. It allowed them to strongly favor the one while keeping the rest. Krytponian gestation was a long period of time so it was necessary for a man to impregnate and protect as many women as he could. Same sex imprinting was common as it allowed for a better family unit overall to care for young, especially for those unable to get pregnant. Clark’s bond to Bruce drove him to feel protective and jealous of Bruce and the people he dealt with. It wasn’t right or fair, but they had lived like this for so long. He thought about the seventy years they had walked this planet. After so much time, could either of them really even change? He knew he had to do what he always did, let Bruce have his fun with this one and then bring him back. But the anger and jealousy welled up so much greater in him then it ever did before. He wondered if it was because he already had a deep dislike of Hal or if it was just his rush of youthful hormones driving him silently mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The backstory between Bruce and Clark will be my next fanfic once I wrap this one up! Accuracy is important;)


	11. Chapter 11

Hal and Bruce were startled by Tel’iv’s bright personality coming in. She pointed one of her fourteen fingers at Hal, “Get off my bed!” Hal got up and grinned, “You seem in good spirits. What’s up doc?” Bruce rolled his eyes and looked at Hal, “That was terrible.”  
“I’ve had worse lines.”  
“Believe me, I know. But that one was a doozy.”  
“A doozy? Okay, harsh words there grandpa.” Before Hal could notice the slight change on Bruce’s face, the small frown that started at the corner of his lips, Tel’iv cheerily broke in, “I just understood a very funny joke that John Stewart relayed to me once. Do you want to hear it?” Bruce shrugged, “Sure, can’t be any worse this his.” While thrusting a thumb in Hal’s direction. Tel’iv snickered, “Okay… Why did the chicken cross the road?” Hal closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, “Oh my gawd, why would he tell you this?” Bruce grinned widely, “Why?!” he answered excitedly. Tel’iv could barely finish the joke as she busted out, “Because it wanted to get to the other side!” Hal smirked, “What’s so funny about that exactly?” Tel’iv wiped tears from her eyes as she continued a soft giggle, “I just found out what a chicken was. They are so small and ugly. Such things _must_ migrate, who would want them?!” The three started laughing again and they couldn’t stop. Bruce laid back on the bed, repositioning himself now that Hal was standing. He felt good, giddy. He wasn’t sure if this was a manic episode starting, he usually felt particularly good natured before the really serious effects kick in. He didn’t notice Hal glancing over at him, watching his face. Hal noticed that Bruce’s laugh was so sincere, he didn’t realize how clear and loud the laugh could be before then.

Clark came striding into the door and Bruce’s demeanor quickly changed. His laugh became more subdued and he sat up a little straighter on the bed. Hal noticed this and took his cue, taking a small step back from the bed. He had seen this behavior before, when Barry and him had been particularly warm to each other and Iris returned from what other room she was in. Clark came over and stood next to Bruce, looking at him softly, “How do you feel?” he brushed some of Bruce’s hair out of his face. Bruce looked down a bit, “I feel okay I guess. Tired, but at least the doctor told us a funny joke.” He smiled a little at Clark who smiled his photo ready smile back. Hal watched them awkwardly and looked over at Tel’iv who was staring straight at Hal. He had a sudden confused look on his face as she raised her dark purple eyebrows up and down dramatically over and over a few times. She then glanced at Clark, back at Hal and then went back to watching them as if nothing ever happened. Hal was confused. He didn’t know what to make of her actions. He knew he’d ask her later. Clark was fawning over Bruce and then Tel’iv interjected, “I’m sorry Jordan, but you must actually leave. I must discuss health information with my patient.” Hal cocked his head to the side, “I’m a patient too. It’s not visiting hours, I’m here because I’m injured. Besides, you’re not kicking Clark out.” She nodded, “Yes well, under your suggestion, the room must be cleared before I can discuss Bruce’s situations. Also, you are capable of walking, so step outside. Also also Clark is his emergency contact and he has him listed as a trusted confidante. He is privy to the information as well. Also also also, everyone else in the room will not understand Earth biology to have to evacuate with you.” He put his hands up in a sign of resignation, “Okay okay. Also, that’s too many also’s. Just use one.” He waved quickly at Bruce, “Catch ya’ later I guess. Get well soon in case I die in the hallway.” Bruce nodded and seemingly out of nowhere Clark kissed him on the top of his head before casually saying, “He’ll be back on his feet before we know it right?” Bruce nodded silently and Hal felt his face get hot as he strolled out of the medbay.

Tel’iv went over the medical jargon before simplifying it, “Basically this was a short psychotic break. It happens, and it will be short bursts like this for a while. The medicine is evening you out, but we need to talk about the heal booster. Normally it works by sending your body into overdrive, but your genetic code that helps code cells for healing and organ functions is already a bit of a mess. I’m close to figuring out the logistics, but the boost made things a bit worse. Your body’s hormones were unstable before coming here, made worse by the de-aging, and the healing didn’t help.” She pulled out a tablet and brought up a hologram of Bruce’s body. She removed layers until the nervous system was exposed, “See? Down here, around your neck, hands, feet, and groin, the nerve bundles were on fire! They actually made a few extra connections. In actuality you have more nerves and neural connections then your human companions, and your body builds them almost too well. But when it’s bad, it’s really bad. It builds a system not capable of handling the sensory input. Your body literally healed into an overload, and most of this happened _prior_ to your arrival. So Bruce, what causes this? Are you a mutant of your species? Immortal perhaps? Maybe a blood transfusion from you Kryptonian mate?” Clark narrowed his eyes a bit, “Why would you guess immortal?” She pulled up a hologram of a close up of a cluster of cells, “These cells are scattered throughout his body. Not many, but enough to matter in some spots. They are cells on the verge of dying, they have split the standard number of times for a cell in a human life span and plenty more then that. But extremely slow. There is no way before the de-aging that you looked like _this_ -“ She pulled up a picture of Bruce taken from a Time magazine cover recently, “and have cells like this. These cells are the cells of an elder human. At least sixty.” Bruce’s eyes widened, “You pulled up pictures of me from _Earth_?” She nodded proudly, “I do my due diligence for my patients. It was extremely taxing on our resources to transmit data from your planet though, so don’t tell Commander Guinn, or that _thing_ she calls an assistant okay?”

She chuckled lightly, “Anyways, I wanted to let you know that I am adjusting your hormones and medication. Human brain physiology isn’t terribly complex, but it is _incredibly_ sensitive. I’ll try a little at a time. I suggest high energy and aggressive sports such as boxing and bloodcurling. Bloodcurling is great, I do it on my days off to keep in prime mating shape. Also, regular sexual activity, eat a proper diet, and with the new medicines, please avoid Jironian food and things with too much dairy, it will give you migraines. She took a black bottle from her pocket and handed it to Bruce, “You will take three a day, and it will give you a surge of energy for about half an hour. Don’t do anything too taxing in that time, the crash afterwards will make you feel exhausted.” Clark stroked Bruce’s hair gently and laughed lightly, “You think you got all that?”  
Bruce leaned a bit into Clark’s touch and laughed as he said, “Photographic memory. I think I have it all.” Tel’iv nodded and said, “Well I’ll be off then. I have to see to other patients.” She walked out of the room and saw Hal leaning against the wall, playing Angry Birds on his earth cell phone. He didn’t look up as she came out, “All done doc?” He heard typing and then a phone screen filled his view, in front of his phone, it read in UAC, _We need to talk about the Kryptonian._

He followed her to her office on the ship. It had thick doors and the walls were designed to emit a high pitch hum at all times to keep all super hearing aliens from overhearing. The walls emitted a warmth from them, a grid was installed to prevent weaker telepaths from any mind reading. It didn’t affect Tel’iv, her species was immune to telepathy, but other patients needed to know they had privacy in her office. She gestured for Hal to sit and he plopped down with her getting comfortable across from him. She had a serious demeanor, uncharacteristic for her, and it made Hal nervous. Her eyes met Hal’s, “I tried signaling you to trouble the way that was appropriate for earthlings but I think I did not wiggle m eyebrows enough.”  
“No, you did it right. Not really _right_ per se, but you wiggled enough. What trouble?”  
“Does the Kryptonian mate with your human friend?”  
“Yes, as far I grossly know. Why?”  
“Mmm. Your human friend felt negatively towards his Kryptonian mate. His entrance caused Bruce to feel anxious and overwhelmed. It’s the same fear reflex found in animals when they are cornered. Although, to be fair, I have felt the same emotions from humans when they are enjoying infidelity. Please be cautious around the two of them together okay? I barely know them but your company occasionally brings me a sincere joy reminiscent of other things I like.”  
“Like what?”  
“Like my pet on my home planet before I joined the Medical Corps.”  
“I-what? Okay. Well, I’ll keep an eye out on the two of them.”  
“No, you misunderstand. When they are together, just don’t be there okay? The Kryptonian is going through his second puberty again. He tried to sexually claim him in front of you today, although it was rather tame compared to what they usually do. He is far more unpredictable at this age. Are you two mating behind the Kryptonian’s back?”  
“What?! No! No no no. Nothing like that, I swear.”   
“Well either way, he feels negatively about him currently. It was a sudden change. Be aware of this.”  
“Ah… Thanks for the heads up. You telling me this so I can risk enjoying infidelity?” She shrugged, “I don’t know the ethics of this decision. I just know that I prefer the human lanterns. I don’t want the Kryptonian to kill you. You teach me much that I use for my advanced classes in humanoid development. Also, you are great friends.”  
“Good use of ‘also’ there.”  
“Thank you!” She chirped.

In the room Clark was kissing on Bruce’s neck and running his hands over Bruce’s bruised body. He bit his neck, then whispered seductively, “I hate to be away from you. I miss you so much. Get well soon. I want you okay?” Bruce tried to keep from moaning as Clark licked his ear. Then he kissed him deeply, and started climbing on the bed. He had mounted Bruce and was grinding on top of him. His mouth pulled away from Bruce’s, “I’ve been so bad to you.” He started grinding harder, bulges in their clothing rubbing against each other. The friction made Bruce moan a little, Clark smiled before kissing Bruce deeply again. This time he whispered breathily, “I want you. I want you so bad. I want to be inside you. Gawd, I just… I love you so much.” He began to pull on Bruce’s pants, pulling them down to expose Bruce’s cock. He started stroking it gently and slow, watching the pre-cum leak out and then licking it up. He slid his mouth on Bruce’s hard on and started to work his tongue around the shaft. He licked it like ice cream, upwards on the length of it, before devouring the whole thing in his mouth. He sucked and licked, until Bruce was gripping the bed. His hips were rising with Clark’s mouth, every time it slipped up his cock, his hips followed. Clark kept going, sucking harder then before, he heard the footsteps, he knew who it was. He sucked Bruce perfectly, just the perfect amount to make Bruce’s back arch up and he felt Bruce grab his hair as he came in Clark’s waiting mouth. Clark worked his tongue around some more before sliding off the cock completely. He moved the blanket to cover Bruce’s lap as the doors opened and Hal came in and stopped. Bruce turned scarlet as Clark stood up and wiped hi mouth dramatically, “Whoa, bad timing Jordan. Sorry, I was just finishing up my visit with Bruce. I’ll let you two get some rest.” He turned around and laid a kiss on Bruce’s forehead, “Take it easy okay? No strenuous activity.” He strolled to the door and stopped to lay a hand on Hal’s shoulder, “You too. Get some rest. You look like hell.” Hal looked down, “Thanks.” Clark left and the space between the Hal and Bruce was too wide and too small at once. Bruce was opening his mouth, hoping to breathe in air that will tell him what to say. Hal winked at him, “Hope it was good for you.” He half smiled and walked past Bruce to lay on his bed without a second look. Bruce just flopped back on his bed and covered his face and felt the quietest tears he’s had in a while come down his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the midst of moving, so thanks everyone for waiting so long! This is a longer chapter as a show of my gratitude. Also, I swear I'm going to wrap this story you at some point!

Bruce and Hal hadn't talked about what happened. Hal joked with him on occasion but mainly talked business. He mentioned what games were going on and the rankings of the teams. Three teams didn't make it past the crash simulation because they panicked and tried to kill each other or were too badly wounded to seriously compete. Hal looked Bruce in the eyes a lot less and he kept a safe physical distance. It was noticeable but nothing that either of them wanted to talk about out loud. Two days after the incident both were released with a clean bill of health, Clark greeted them outside the door. He cheerily hugged Bruce, "Sorry I didn't visit. Had some games to win and figured that you needed a break from me for some _real_ rest. I know I can be... tiring."

Hal simply walked off paying them no obvious mind. It hurt his feelings a lot more then he would've ever admitted to himself to see the scene, but he wrote it off as him missing some sensuous make out sessions in a rainy cave. Clark could hear Bruce's heart speed up as he watched Hal leave and he held him a little tighter, until Bruce could feel the bruise on his back start to form. He gently pushed on Clark to let him know to stop and Clark eased his grip just the tiniest bit.

  
Hal's team was chosen for the next game. It would be in a day and they had all been instructed to meet in a briefing room. About thirty minutes past the meeting time, everyone but Hal was there. Commander Guinn came in and was about to begin when Bruce abruptly yelled out, "Where's Hal?!" Guinn made a snorting noise and answered gruffly, "He's off world on a last minute mission. Something came up. That's all you need to know. Here is your game. We will put you all into a city full of dangers and beings that can kill you. In the city is a small golden flower. Bring it to me. You have 6 hours. You will be teleported to the city. I will be waiting at the city's center. Should you win, you may all claim a prize from a selection of my choosing. Agreed?" Arthur tsked before replying, "Do we have a choice?" Guinn stroked her horn some before flatly answering, "No." The team felt the wind get sucked out of the room and their bodies felt an electric tingle before feeling the hard concrete under their asses as they looked around stunned.

  
They were sitting on the ground in a city destroyed by war. Alien tanks and empty vehicles remained. Scorched spots on the buildings and the ground were the only source of real color. Skyscrapers were blown away into mere shadows of their former glory. Bruce yelled for them to hurry as everyone was scrambling to their feet. Suddenly, a massive deafening explosion was ringing in their ears. Bruce felt his head hurt, his hand touched his head and noticed a cut. He didn't know how injured he was but he felt his head go in the opposite direction and clear. He felt like he could see everything more clear than at any other time. Usually when adrenaline kicked in during his fights it was never as strong as this. He could practically taste the energy in the air. He felt faster and stronger. He didn't see the arrow flying towards him, but it was like he momentarily felt the danger and jumped out of the way. The group scattered out of the open in the buildings on either sides of them. Bruce watched as a few more arrows shot close to the door frame of the building they were sheltered in. He tracked their origin, at least one source was from the top of the building he was in. He turned to Kilowog who was taking cover with him and grinned broadly, "Stay here." He quickly ran up the nearby staircase, scaling the building and disappeared from sight. It wasn't long before a body hit the ground outside the doorway with a heavy this and grown. Then an arrow could be seen shoot into the window of the opposite window. A piercing scream was heard and struggling from the now pinned assailant. A rope dropped down and Bruce slid down and when his feet hit the ground he threw the crossbow over his shoulder and smiled, "Let's win this shit."

  
Hal was watching the game on a tablet and cheered loudly every time he saw Bruce drop one enemy after another. He watched as they took cover, no doubt making a plan. His mission was an envoy mission, having to help two planets hash out mining rights that they've been spilling blood over. He actually wasn't the envoy, another lantern was, but they knew these things could go south very quickly. So the lanterns always sent a small group of three or four for envoy missions. The trip was uneventful so he was watching the games when he should've been fixing some random panel in the engine room. He was always impressed with Bruce, but seeing him like this was mesmerizing. He was smaller but faster and clearly a bit more generous with his brutal ways. He watched as Bruce dunked the head of an enemy into a toilet, holding him down, before pulling him out and repeating this three more times, each time longer than the last. Finally, he pulled him up and calmly asked where the flower was. The soldier quickly told him. Bruce nodded and slammed his head on a table, knocking him out.

Hal watched and felt a little guilty. He knew that was a bit of overkill, but he was almost impressed with how wild Bruce was. He watched as Bruce came up to the building where the flower was, and was met by an 8 armed android. It was a glowing blue metal standing at least three feet taller than Bruce. It's face a mask of indifference. It unsheathed swords in each hand. The rest of the group had made it by then and Hal watched as Bruce gestured for them to step back.  
He ran at the robot, it swung two of the swords which Bruce abruptly slid under. He rolled under the robots legs and ended up behind him. He picked up a rock and hit the robot in the head. It's body swirled around almost instantly, it began to pursue Bruce. Bruce grabbed a pole of the ground and took up a sword fighting stance. Hal realized with morbid fascination that Bruce was going to actually do this himself. He was going to take this thing on head to head. It was reckless and stupid and he loved it. He watched as Bruce and the robot began to fight, caught in a deadly dance of sparks and edges. Hal watched Bruce's muscles flex under his suit, then one cut, two cuts, three appeared. The suit would widen where cut and parts of bloodied skin would show. Hal began to think about that body, how good it looked in the cave, what it must look like in action right now. He pictured the bulging muscles as Bruce parried a hit. Hal felt himself begin to get hard. He slid his hand down his pants and started to massage his cock.

 

He began to stroke himself, unconsciously applying more pressure when the clang of metal would ring. He began to pick up speed, watching as the fight grew more and more intense, speeding up as Bruce disarmed one arm and grabbed the sword for a more fair fight. Bruce felt the hot blood and adrenaline in his veins. He felt unstoppable, this was everything to him in that moment. He wanted to win. He wanted to win more than he wanted anything. He wanted to conquer, to dominate. He couldn't step away from this fight even if he wanted to. He was going in for the kill. He pushed his way past the androids defenses. Hal watched the push, he watched as Bruce pushed with such ferocity and force that the robot stumbled backwards. He was furiously stroking himself, sweat covered him as he practically began to fuck his own hand. The robot fell on its back, Bruce took the sword and began cutting off his arms one by one while dodging the cuts almost perfectly. They got a few well placed his in, slicing his sides, his cheeks, his neck, his ear. He then raised the sword, Hal was so close, so damn close. He drove the massive sword into the robots chest and Hal came all over his hand.

The game was won in record time and the group was eager to celebrate. They all went to the same bar as when the League first arrived and everyone inside raised a loud cheer for their entrance. Arthur sported a soft blue t-shirt and jeans to the occasion and Bruce wore black jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. When Bruce came in the whole room went nuts and cheers and pats surrounded him. He grinned sheepishly and fought his way through the crowd to the bar. Arthur linked arms with Bruce, "Come here superstar. Let me buy you a drink. Fuck, I'll buy you two!" Bruce sat down and looked at the pictures on the menu. He pointed at a dark blue one and held up three fingers to the bartender. She nodded and Arthur quickly asked, " _Three_?! Your going to drink all of them?!" Bruce shook his head, "Two for me, one for you." The drinks were far stronger than earth drinks but much better tasting. It wasn't too long before Arthur and Bruce started to drunkenly buddy up to each other.

 

Bruce ran his hand over Arthur's arms, "Gawd you have such nice arms. Blessings of a swimmer huh?"  
"You hitting on me or just complimenting me?"  
"Both. You have nice arms, it's sexy. I mean, _all_ of you is sexy. Not just your arms."  
"Well thank you. Same to you I guess."  
"Well thank you. I'd say I'm flattered almost." Bruce stirred his drink before polishing it off. He waved for another one and started sipping on it.  
"Almost? Well maybe I should be a bit sweeter then."  
"Don't bother. It won't get you anywhere." Arthur smiled and laid a hand on Bruce's thigh, which Bruce gently slid off. Arthur frowned comically, "No? And here I thought we were having a moment," Bruce shook his head, "Not that kind of moment. I can hit on you and still not sleep with you." Arthur nodded, "That's true, but I don't feel like playing Hal tonight, so are we doing this or not?" Bruce stood up angrily, "Fuck you Arthur. You don't know shit about Hal."

Arthur snorted, "What, and _you_ do? Don't act all fucking righteous. He's just your rebound to make Clark jealous! The second your favorite little Superboy is done playing house you'll drop Jordan. You two act like you have this great understanding of each other, like your both so fucking _deep_ but you're not. The one thing in common between the two of you is that your the mistress, that's _it_ You're not some great couple, you're just in the same toy box waiting for the next game." Bruce's eyes watered a little. By then most of the bar around them had gotten quiet to listen to the tirade and Bruce felt his cheeks get hot. He picked up his drink and threw it into Arthur's face, "Crawl in a fucking hole." He turned and stormed out of the bar, heading to nowhere in particular.

 

  
He finally decided to just head home when it started to rain. Seeing the rain made Bruce feel uncomfortable. He suddenly thought of Hal and wondered if they would ever talk about what happened with Clark. Would he even want to? He was on a side street to head back to the dorms when he heard a tussle. It was a group of young aliens attacking what looked like a dog. Bruce was in the perfect mood to handle this, even if he was still pretty hammered. "HEY! You little jerk offs better leave that dog alone!" They turned to him and the supposed leader clicked out a few words. Bruce realized that they couldn't understand each other, they were native to this world, there would be no need for them to have been adapted for universal understanding. He pointed at the dog and then gestured for them to leave and that was all the language understanding they needed. They circled around him and Bruce gleefully started calculating whose ass was going to get kicked first.

 

Hal was on the light speed communicator arguing with Barry. It allowed for them to talk with about a fifteen minute delay, but it was costly and it forced Hal to use his time saved on his Lantern account. Luckily he had tons of time saved, he rarely ever phones home for anything, but he wondered if he wanted to use it on this conversation. Hal had called to congratulate Barry on his team's win and once the pleasantries were over it quickly soured. Barry asked Hal if he had seen the latest game with Bruce and he said yes. Barry asked Hal if he had seen Bruce 'lose it' on the robot and Hal said he saw Bruce _win_ against the robot yes, but not 'lose it'. That's what started it.

 

"You're _kidding_ me Hal. I mean, did you even _watch_ it?! Hal, he lost his shit on that thing. He was already unhinged, but now he's really lost it."  
"What?! No he hasn't Barry, you're being melodramatic. It's a _wargame_ Bar, that means it's a literal game of war, he had no chance of winning if he's Mr. Nice Guy."  
"I know but this whole past game was excessive. Did you see the look on his face? He was crazed. He was-"  
"Fine! Gawd Barry, he was fine! So he was in the moment, now he's nuts?!" There was a long silence on the communicator. Longer than the delay. When Barry finally sent a message back his voice was cold and calm, "Are you two sleeping together?"  
"WHAT?! No, we're not sleeping together. He's my teammate, the most we are, and I mean THE very most would be decent acquaintances."  
"You always defend him."  
"No I don't. You're just overreacting because of the game and the de-age."  
"Oh, excuse me? And your what, immune to the change? Your just perfect and Bruce is just misunderstood and all of us are just crazy."  
"No, it's just-" Hal ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not perfect. This affects me too. And your not crazy, it's just Bruce has always been a little different!"  
"See?! There it is again! You remember when we found out that Bruce had kill files on all of us? Ways to stop us if we suddenly became the 'bad guys'? We were all pissed but you caved first and said that you fucking _get it_. You sat there and tried to fucking convince us that this wasn't completely bat shit."  
"Yeah, cause it wasn't! Just because you think you know someone doesn't mean you have to completely trust they won't hurt you!" By now Hal was shouting so loud it echoed in the ship. The other lanterns pointedly went about their work trying to pretend like they couldn't hear anything. There was a long delay. Finally Barry's voice came through, "Okay. I hear you. Bruce is always right cause I'm a bad guy. I get it." "No, that's not-" and the line went dead.

Bruce had to practically drag himself home. One of the things had a laser edge dagger and sliced pretty deep into his gut. The upside was that the laser cauterized most of the wound, the downside was that it was still bleeding some and hurt like all hell. He made it to the kitchen, grabbed a rag and pressed it to his torso. He turned on the stove and placed a knife on it. He watched it get glowing red and clinched his teeth as he pressed it to the cut. It was like molten lava and it took everything he had to not black out. He made it to the sofa and plopped down. He blacked out for a minute, tried to sit up, and settled for changing positions. He stayed there for a long while, drifting in and out of consciousness. When he finally felt able to handle the pain, took his communicator and called Clark. It rang a few times and finally connected.

 

An almost husky voice answered, "Hello Bruce." "Hello Diana. Is Clark with you?"  
"Bruce. Because we are friends I will say this, we both know the answer to that question."  
"Yes. We do."  
"We also both know that I can't just let you talk to him right now." Bruce winced from the pain of both the statement and the wound. "Are you okay Bruce? You sound rough. I will come help-"  
"No, I'm fine. Just drunk and tired. I'm okay. You two have a good night together." Bruce hung up and felt a heat rise to his face.  
Hal was about two days out when he received the transmission. It was sent from a personal communicator, so it was converted to a radio signal for space. It probably was sent a day so and he just now received it, so he brought a pencil and paper in case he had to make notes about time sensitive events. He sat down at the console and started the message. It was just audio.

 

  
_Hal? I'm... sorry I'm sending you this... I just... Clark is not here and... that's a shitty way to start this. I'm drunk and I'm... when are you coming back? We just won a wargame and you weren't even here to celebrate it. You weren't here because of what happened I bet. You just... saw it and left, and I don't know how to fix this, and... You left because your mad at me and you can't look at me. I know I probably repulse you, but... I just... I need somebody. I'm sorry. Come back safe. ---END MESSAGE_

 

  
Hal struggled to listen to the message because he had never heard Bruce cry before. He put the pencil away and decided not to respond in a transmission.  
When Hal landed, he was allowed to skip follow up checks because his team had won the games. He was met by a captain, quickly debriefed and sent on his way. When he left the ship he made his way through the hangar and then to the locker room. He changed and when he came outside there was Bruce leaning against an old style Transam chassis hovercar in a gleaming new paint job of black and green. Bruce wore a pair of dark shades, a dark blue turtleneck, and dark blue pants. Hal noticed the scratches on his face and a slightly busted lip. Bruce saw Hal and they just looked at each other for a brief moment before Hal smiled brightly and opened his arms wide, "Congrats on the win princess. Come'ere" Bruce lazily walked over to Hal and punched him playfully in the chest, "I'm not leaping into your arms idiot." Hal smirked, "Take the glasses off then," Bruce sighed and took the glasses off. His big blue eyes met Hal's soft brown ones. Hal remembered the message and then remembered the fight with Barry. He took in the scratches on his face and imagined what dangerous thing caused it. He wondered how many times he looked into this face and didn't notice the shape of Bruce's lips or how big his eyes were. He realized that he was starting to reach the point of staring.

 

Hal took his face into his hand and kissed Bruce with the softest kiss he'd ever given anyone on the lips. He didn't know why he felt like doing it, he just knew that was what he wanted to do. He pulled away and cheerfully asked, "I like the car. Whose is it?"  
"Yours. I won it at the game. They said I could pick any machine in a lot that they took us to. So I picked the car of the lot owner because he was a negligent ass who parked his car too close. Then I got a paint job."  
"Nice. Theft with a twist. My favorite. How did you pay for the paint job?"  
"Hal. I'm rich. No matter where I go. I'm always going to be rich."  
"Want to go for a ride?"  
"Yes." Bruce put his shades back on.  
"Where?" Hal threw his bag into the back of the car.  
"Anywhere." Hal opened the door for Bruce, and Bruce slid into the passengers side. Hal walked around and got into the car. He started it and savored the soft rumble. He felt the steering wheel, his hands slid over every possible inch he could touch, dashboard, shift, the panel of buttons. When he stopped he saw Bruce looking out the window.  
"Bruce?" He didn't face Hal.  
"What?"  
"Look at me." A moment passed and Bruce finally faced him, Hal ran a thumb over one of the cuts on his face, "What happened?" Bruce shrugged. "Well when you're ready to tell me, let me know so that I can kick this person's ass a second time." Bruce chuckled, "A second time?"

"Well yeah, if you look like this then you definitely kicked his ass once already." They both laughed as Hal drove off. They drive in silence for a while before Bruce shifted in his seat, "How was the mission?"

"Ugh, a boring logistical nightmare. The mines in question weren't even owned by either nation, it belonged to the indigenous people first. Then one nation wiped out the inidigeous people almost entirely for it, then they were pushed out by the second nation and for the next one hundred years they fought over who gets it."

  
"Terrible. So who ended up getting it?" Hal smiled broadly, "The natives of course." The two smiled and Bruce asked, "Hungry?" Hal pat his stomach, "Starving. I know a place that tastes like Italian if your interested."  
"I am definitely interested." Hal tried to turn the air on, it was to hot and it was about to get worse. But he didn't know how to use the panel yet. As he fumbled around, he thought about not sayinv anything at all. He could let sleeping dogs lie and they could have a peaceful day. But then, he really thought about every day that he's had with Bruce. He thought about the pick and the crash, and even before in the League when Bruce would chew him out. And he realized peace was never they're thing. Bruce wondered if Hal even listened to the message. He was trying to stay alert, but he had taken his medication prior to Hal's arrival and now he felt a bit worn down. He also silently hoped they wouldn't eat any kind of food with a negative reaction. He closed his eyes, his side still ached from the other night. Tel'iv patched him up, but the soreness was still there, as well as one more nasty scar.

 

  
"Bruce... I got the message." Bruce didn't look at Hal but he felt his face get pale. Hal pulled over by the side of the road, it overlooked a small port down below. Hal told himself that this was going to be for the best. He waited for the yelling or for Bruce to storm off but he didn't. He just saw Bruce's face soften and lose color. He was scared. This is all new territory for both of them.  
"Bruce... I did leave suddenly. And I'm sorry. But I left because the lanterns needed me. I'm back because _you_ need me. There's nothing to fix, we're not broken we're just assembled a little differently. You have Clark, I get that. I've... I've done this setup before, it's essentially the story of my life. I... I can share you Bruce... if that's what you need. We agreed to win no matter what right? So, that's we do. We win. I just... don't do that stuff in front of me okay? It... It hurts a little worse than I thought it would." Bruce choked on his words for his second, he just turned red, and then blurted out, "I'm sorry Hal. I didn't even want to. Clark, he always gets... possessive and... and... and all I'm doing is treating you the same way he treats me and getting upset that you pull away because you dont want this shit. Why am I doing this? What's wrong with me?"

  
"Nothing is wrong with you. I didn't expect you to suddenly change for this... for me. If Barry weren't so pissed at me we'd just be doing this to each other. It's fine. We're just a couple of people who are..." Hal trailed off to think of an appropriate word and Bruce finished it for him, "Toys in a toy box." Hal stopped and then shook his head, "No, we're more then that. When have either of us ever done what was expected of us huh?" He smiled and took Bruce's hand. "We just gotta figure out how those two work around us Is all." Bruce put his other hand on his aching side, Hal noticed, "Bruce, are you okay? Seriously, what happened?" Bruce slipped his hand from his and raised his shirt to show Hal the scar. "What the fuck Bruce?! I'm going to kill the piece of shit who did this to you." Bruce smiled, "I nearly did. It's fine now. All of them got the shit kicked outta them." Hal looked angrily at the scar, "Aren't you going to chide me about danger and all that?" Bruce put his shirt back down and recalled how Clark called him the day after the incident. He apologized for Diana answering his phone and said that she wouldn't do it again. Bruce actually felt awful hearing it, imagining the fight between them as Clark yelled at him about his impulsive behavior.

"No, you're a guy who runs around in a batsuit and saves the planet, the fuck would I warn you about?"  
"Hal... " Bruce smiled.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you need me to for you to win?"  
"Of course I do. Why?"  
"Because I want to hear you say it." Hal paused. He knew what this was, but he couldn't believe it. He wanted to just say it, so Bruce could hear it. But he knew that wasn't enough. It was never enough to just hear it from Barry. He wanted to feel it. He looked at Bruce, ran his hand up Bruce's toned arm , to his shoulder, to his neck, then his face. He stroked his cheek. He wanted Bruce to feel this, he wanted to feel how sincere he was. He didn't want to be Bruce's second choice again if anything happened. They had agreed they would need each other to win. Hal saw Bruce close his eyes and tilt his face into his hand and something in him broke. He was hit all at once by the want, the need, to keep Bruce. To keep him here right now until the next time Clark arrives. To keep him happy until the Kryptonian comes to make him happier. But in general, just to keep him. He realized that since coming here with Bruce, it's all he ever wanted to do. He just wanted to be soft with him. He knew that something was amiss about Bruce since coming here but that just made him want to be something for him. He just didn't know what that something was. He didn't need to know.

 

  
Hal leaned down to look Bruce in the face and kissed him on the lips, Bruce turned away some but Hal couldn't stop. He began to kiss any part of Bruce's face he could get to, his face felt so warm and he just wanted to drink in that warmth. He felt Bruce start to smile, and he kept going. After every kiss He whispered, "I need you Bruce. I need you so much." He finally stopped long enough to just look at Bruce. Then he kissed him on the nose, "Also, didn't I already tell you your gorgeous? I can always look at you." Bruce's eyes teared up and Hal kissed him again on the lips softly, as they pulled away from each other Bruce softly whispered, "I missed you."

 

  
Hal smiled, kissed him once more, and started working out what buttons did what in the car. Bruce helped him and Bruce couldn't help but feel better. He wasnt sure if Hal meant that he needed him for this game or this lifetime, but it was enough to feel needed. This was simple. This felt too simple and too tangled. They still didn't know what they would ever be for each other, but they learned then that in those small moments together that the kisses and affection weren't about the sex, it was just the only vocabulary they had to talk to each other about what they were feeling.

 

  
They went driving, Hal took them on in any scenic looking road they could see. They came to a massive bridge and he started to speed across it, swerving in and out of traffic. He picked up speed and Bruce gleefully let down his window and leaned out of it, he started to cheer and laugh loudly and Hal just watched incredibly amused. When he came back into the car he sat back and suddenly seemed worn out. His muscles looked like they were relaxing and his eyes were drifting closed. It happened unnaturally fast, almost all at once as if he were passing out. Hal glanced over to catch parts of it and it all hit him. It all came together.

 

  
Bruce fell asleep and Hal just kept driving. When Bruce awoke they were parked in a downtown looking area with restaurants and shops. It all looked new and bright, but there was no one actually walking around in the area. Tables were set outside of restaurants where no one was eating. It was deserted. Hal was eating what looked like a sub, and was staring at a tailor shop across the street. He heard Bruce stir, and didn't even turn around, "Wakey wakey. I got you some food , didn't know what you take on your sub so I got you everything."

"I thought we were getting Italian. Also, What are we doing here?" Bruce asked groggily.

"The Italian food is Jironian and I forgot that the medication I'm on isn't Jironian friendly. You see that shop? There's a guy in that shop that has a key we need to finish this game."

Bruce jolted up, "We're in a game?!"

Hal nodded and gestured for Bruce to eat, "Here are the rules. You have to get the key without the guy knowing, then they tell us the next step. I've already seen a couple of teams fail. Ollie's team is in there now. More specifically Ollie and a cute little alien girl. Classic honeypot move. The rest of the team should be here in ten."

 

He turned around to see Bruce finish the last bite of his sub. He picked kicked his fingers and wiped his mouth as he said, "Bring the car to the front of the building. I have a plan."  
Bruce strolled into the shop and Hal tagged along right behind him. Ollie was getting measured for a suit while his companion, an alien girl who looked like a human teenager except for her green skin chit chatted with him. They looked at the pair that just came in and Ollie's jaw hit the floor. Bruce talked to the guy at the desk and took a number. He started browsing around the sharp looking suits in the biped section.

 

He called Hal over and started holding suits up against him while casually greeting Ollie without even looking at him, "Hello Oliver. Finally getting a suit that isn't tacky and cheap looking?" Ollie snorted, "Cheap? I pay good morning for these suits thank you." Bruce held up a charcoal gray suit against Hal and imagined ripping it off of the pilot. "I didn't say they were _cheap_ , I said they were cheap _looking_." Bruce nodded approval to the charcoal suit and asked Hal if he liked bow ties to which Hal made a retching gesture. Bruce rolled his eyes, looked at the clerk and waved him over. The clerk came over and Bruce asked him to help him pick a suit. The clerk seemed genuinely surprised and the tailor used five of his six arms to start pinning together fabric on Ollie, her last arm was raised in a waiting gesture and he quickly said, "Sir, he is just a _clerk_ I will help you momentarily."

 

Bruce shook his head, "It's fine, he is more then capable to help me." He turned around and asked the blushing clerk if he thought Hal would look good in dark blue. The clerk held up a midnight blue suit to Hal while Ollie asked in a drippingly smug voice, "Dressing up the boy toy for a night out? Gotta say I'm surprised it took such a short time to start sleeping together. It's been what a month, maybe a month and a half?"

  
Bruce turned around and cocked an eyebrow at Ollie, "Says the man that probably had piss poor drunk sex with Dinah on the first date. That's like your signature move. Also, not that it's any of your business, but we're not sleeping together you jackass." The clerk tapped Bruce on the shoulder and showed his approved five suits. Bruce gave a thumbs up and took the suits. He asked the clerk to pick some nice ties and the clerk joyfully nodded before dragging Hal behind him to the tie section. Bruce watched as the suit Ollie ordered was being sewn together right there by the tailor. He was already half way done.

 

Ollie was watching in the mirror, "So you're expecting me to below that you two aren't together?"  
"I didn't say that. I said that we aren't sleeping together." Ollie looked at him with an eyebrow cocked.

"You two are together?"

"We're on the same team aren't we?"

"You could say that," Ollie muttered under his breath. The clerk returned and handed Bruce the ties.

He looked at Hal, "Whatever else you need or want, get. You need a nice suit in your life. Do you want a tailored one?" Hal shook his head. He browsed around with the grinning clerk who was whistling while picking accessories for Hal. Once all the shopping was done they went to the desk to pay and as the clerk rang them up Bruce smirked at Ollie, "So Ollie, how were you going to get the key from the tailor? Pick it off him while getting a suit made? You said the tailor had it right?"

 

Everything in the room seemed to stop as Ollie's eyes widened. The tailor stopped sewing, and glared up at Ollie. His teammate jerked straight up, clearly ready to fight. Bruce paid for his suits and gave the clerk a generous tip. The clerk tried not to smile broadly as the tailor started trying to stick Ollie with pins while screaming at him. The clerk handed them the bag of clothing, looked at Hal and winked while slipping a small blue box in the bag. Bruce grinned widely, "Good luck Ollie!" The two left and got in the car and Hal drove off while Bruce opened the box with the key inside and a note for the next part of the game, "Unlock the blue door at this address" underneath was an address in UAC. The two men began to laugh and Bruce kissed Hal deeply. Bruce pulled away quickly and started kissing Hal's neck.

Hal moaned and said softly, "Wait, wait, I'm driving. Listen... wait. We can do this when we win. I'll give you whatever you want wherever once this is over."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise." Bruce sat back in his suit and swore to himself he was going to win.


	13. Chapter 13

When the two of them arrived at their destination, they found an almost completely abandoned building. Almost because outside of it sat Tel’iv sitting on a overturned bucket kicking dirt and watching the clouds with fascination. Behind her, the building was two stories high, covered in purple vines and green flowers. The brushes outside had small bugs flying out of it and landing on the flowers and weeds that were everywhere. She looked up at the car pulling up and stood up, stretching her legs. They parked in front of her and Bruce got out with some difficulty and held up the small blue box, his black wavy hair falling into his face. Hal got out and started looking around at the area. He grinned widely, “Look what we got!” Tel’iv’s eyebrows raised, “Wonderful job! Everyone was teleported back to their respective start points as soon as you left the building.” Bruce walked up to Tel’iv and put the box in her hand. She opened it and Hal began walking up while still glancing around. Hal looked at her suspiciously, “So, why are you here? You part of the game? When does the rest of the team join us?”  
“So many questions! Never ending curiosity is the lifeblood of the universe! I am in fact part of the game. The rest of your team is in the building on the second floor. Also on the second floor is a bomb. It’s a dud I think but I’m not sure. The game is this, you have thirty minutes, the rest of the teams are going to try to take the bomb from you. The team that has the bomb the longest time in thirty minutes, wins!”

Hal smirked, “Why do I feel like there’s a lot more then that? Also, when you say the other teams, do you mean _all_ the other teams?”   
Tel’iv beamed, “Yes! All of them in fact! They are at various points in the city. On the second floor you will find the bomb, a map, your team, and your choice of weapons.” Bruce winced a bit as he touched his side quickly, hoping no one would notice. Bruce then glanced at her, “You didn’t answer his other question. Why are you _here_ specifically?”

“Ah! I’m here to try to stop you from getting into the building. I’m thinking this will be impossible for you though. Jordan cannot use his ring, and you-“ She pointed a finger at Bruce, “are seriously injured.” She then laughed out loud, “I’m just kidding! I’m just here to act as a field medic! I would kill you! I can rival your kryptonian friend on a bad day!” Bruce and Hal both got astounded looks on their faces. Hal cocked an eyebrow, “What? Really? How is that possible?”  
“Bah! You humans! Due to your limited exposure to exoplanets you’re ignorance shines as bright as the Gellar star in the sky! You think Kryptonians evolved in some special way? Super strength is just a condensed muscle fiber construction that maximizes the use of oxygen in blood flow and various other methods. Even your insects have super strength proportional to themselves. It’s not terribly unique.” She brushed her hair behind her shoulder and haughtily continued, “Anyways, I’m just here to make sure all of you don’t die. I’m not spending all my time patching you up though. I’d rather watch all of this go on.”

She then smiled and walked them into the building, showing them to some stairs, and walking ahead of them up the stairs. On the second floor was Kilowog and Ernie looking seriously at a map on the table. Next to the map was a black metal box with gray cables going in and out of it. There was a small timer display on the outside that wasn’t active. On the wall was a wide variety of alien weaponry that Arthur was looking over and Jorra was laying in a ray of light on the ground, looking like a massive crocodile. Tel’iv looked around the room and smiled brightly, “Look! I brought you guys something! Now that you’re all here, I can go over all the rules! Like I said to you before, you have thirty minutes. The team with the most time with the bomb in their possession wins! You may choose any two weapons from this room. The city has been emptied out, so have a great time! You will have fifteen minutes to plan and a five minute head start. On the table are in ear communicators. After twenty minutes, the clock will start! Questions?” No one answered for a moment, then Bruce piped up, “Can we take anything from this room?”  
“Yes!”   
“Great! We’ll take you and we’ll take that massive rope over there.”  
“What? Me?! I can’t… well I guess you can… Okay, well I’ll go, and if it’s illegal maybe they’ll teleport me out?”

Twenty minutes later, everyone was in place or heading to their post. Bruce radioed everyone,  
 _Everyone ready? Remember, what we discussed._ He looked at Hal who was visibly nervous. He reached over and took Jordan’s hand, “We’re going to be find. Clark will bruise, but that’s it.”  
“Yeah well, a bruise from Clark is still a pretty big thing.” Hal looked at him and Bruce leaned over and kissed him gently for a few seconds. When he pulled away he definitively said, “We’re going to win this. And I’m going to get my prize. Just… Be ready to win.” A gleeful shriek came from the backseat as Tel’iv clapped her hands together quickly and excitedly squealed, “Oh! You are mating now! I did not like the idea before, but seeing you together is fantastic!” The men smiled and Hal started the hovercar and began to gun it down the road.

The buildings were going by in a blur of gray and green that just blended together from the speed. They had been driving for about five minutes and Tel’iv was watching out the window before she tapped Bruce on the shoulder. She pointed outside his window, “The magic child, the Shazam is coming.” Bruce was honestly surprised, he turned towards her some, “How can you tell?”  
“His emotions are loud. I can feel them from here. Should I do something?”  
“No. Not yet. Hal, turn left at the next light.” Hal quickly drifted around the corner, spinning the car around a couple of times before facing the right way for him to drive again. He started speeding down the road, when a shadow came over the car, Shazam was flying above them. He flew down even lower they felt the car shake as he landed on the top of the car. “Stop!” Bruce yelled and Hal slammed on the brakes sending Shazam flying in front of the car. He rolled a bit on the ground and barely drifted back up when Hal hit him with the car. It stunned him and they made it a few feet forward before Shazam lifted the front of the hovercar easily. He smiled cockily, “You really think hitting me with a _car_ was going to do anything?” Hal laughed, “No my friend, we thought _her_ hitting you was going to do something.” 

Tel’iv popped out of the car from the passengers side. She landed deftly and pulled her arm back before hitting Shazam with a nasty right hook that sent him flying. She jumped after him and as the hovercar fell back to the ground Hal and Bruce simultaneously yelled, “Holy shit!” Bruce laughed and whooped before yelling, “Drive Hal!” They watched as a building in the distance collapsed as the ground shook. Hal took a hard right and drove as fast as he could down the road. They made it to a large open plaza that clearly was a market when Hal turned down a back road but had to quickly stop. Diana stood there with another alien that looked like a moving mountain. She twirled her sword, “I know how this is going to end, but can you _please_ give me the bomb boys?” She took a battle stance, sword forward, clearly prepared. She looked delighted at the opportunity for combat. The mountain alien moved quicker then expected and grabbed the hovercar when Arthur leapt in with Ernie in his arms. He dropped her and she looked at the sentient boulders and her eyes glowed yellow. He froze and after a few seconds his arms began to go limp as he let the hovercar fall back down. Diana leapt forward and did a linebacker shoulder rush at Ernie when Arthur stepped in and took the tackle. The two traded blows and punches, and Hal took the opportunity to hightail it out of there. 

It had been seven minutes. Hal took another turn down a side street and a flurry of energy bolts came raining down around the vehicle. Hal was an excellent pilot but even this was taxing for him at these speeds. He finally made it around the corner and was on a highway that seemed to head into the horizon over the sea. He smiled and began to speed up to the fastest he could manage and never took his eyes off the road, “Ready princess?” Bruce popped his head out of the window and after a few extremely fast miles were travelled, Hal slowed and stopped the car. Bruce got out of the car and stood there with his eyes closed feeling the breeze of the sea across his face. He tied his hair up in a new ponytail and looked at Hal after he got out of the car. Hal stretched, looked around for a moment and prepared to get into the car when Bruce stopped him, “Hey, wait a sec. Isn’t it nice out here?” Hal looked at him, Bruce’s eyes and face seemed younger somehow in this bright light. Bruce looked at Hal, noticed that his skin looked a bit tanner than usual. His eyes were a light brown that was almost gold in the light. Hal ran a hand through his hair, and smiled gently, “Yeah actually, it _is_ really nice.”  
“Promise to take me here when we win? We can just drive it forever okay?”  
“Promise. You think he’s close?”  
“Yeah. He’s close. Get in the car. We gotta go.” Hal quickly got back in and a few seconds afterwards the loud crash of demolition was heard. 

Bruce just stood out there, when a panting could be heard nearby. Tel’iv came walking up, her suit looking battered and she was fixing her hair. She came up cheerily, “Well, your friend put up quite a fight. One more right?” Bruce nodded and then a few moments later, a shadow fell over him. They watched as the Kryptonian drifted down and landed silently on his feet before sternly demanding, “Give me the bomb Bruce.” Bruce snickered, “Or what?”  
“Don’t make me threaten you. It’s beneath both of us. Why is the doctor here?”  
“ She’s here to fight you Clark. In case you won’t just back off.”  
“The doctor?” Clark shrugged. He took a step forward, “Just give me the bomb. I’ve already gotten most of the other teams out of our way temporarily to make sure we could have some time to talk.” He put his hands on Bruce’s shoulders and sweetly asked again, “The bomb Bruce. Let me have it? We can end this whole _game_ right now.” Bruce raised a hand and put it on Clark’s face, gently caressing him for a moment. Hal tried to pretend like he wasn’t watching to no avail. Bruce leaned in some and gently said, “Go fuck yourself Clark. I’m here to win this.” He pulled back and Tel’iv grabbed Clark by the back of his suit and threw him as far as she could. 

She leapt in the air after him and as he corrected himself she punched him as hard as she could to launch him backwards again. She landed and leapt after him to finish the fight. Bruce got back in the car and Hal just looked him over evenly. Bruce shrugged, “Why are you staring? We have to _go_.” Hal chuckled, gathered a bit of speed, did a U-turn and drove back towards the city. It was twelve and a half minutes in when they made it back to the building where they started. They ran upstairs, where all the weapons and equipment were. All of the extra equipment was gone, but the table where the bomb was placed was still there. They placed it back on the table from where they first grabbed it. Then they waited. Hal leaned on the table and Bruce gathered the rope up and tied a noose in it and left it on the ground. It was fourteen minutes when Oliver and Dinah came upstairs. Bruce scoffed, “Oh, I didn’t know you and your _wife_ were on the same team Ollie ollie oxen free.”  
“Fuck off Bruce. We’re not. But we’re teamed up to stop you from winning this. Also, they consolidated our teams because some of our mates are on a mission.” While he was talking he notched an arrow and started to draw the bow. 

He held it for a few seconds and Bruce cocked an eyebrow, “Oh, you’re going to shoot me? Is that the weapon you chose? You get all this alien tech and you _chose_ a bow? That’s cute. Well Ollie, I’d love to see you shoot me down.” Dinah began to slowly step further into the room. Hal watched her but made no attempt to move. Ollie held the bow still. He could feel his muscles begin to tense up and burn, he couldn’t hold this that much longer, but he couldn’t let Bruce know that. Bruce smirked and watched a bead of sweat come down Ollie’s face. That’s how he knew it was time. He feinted coming towards Ollie and Ollie let the arrow go. Bruce knew it was coming. He had seen where Ollie was aiming, right at the table to knock the bomb off of it for Dinah to steal it. He knew it just took one bad second for an archer to screw up a shot. He reached his hand out blindly, never taking his eyes off of Ollie, and grabbed the arrow out of mid-air. Drops of blood his the ground from his hand that was sliced open. Hal stood up and everyone’s face was a show of pure awe, eyes wide jaws on the floor. 

Bruce then threw the arrow to the ground and went after Ollie. He managed to get a solid blow to the gut and when he doubled over in pain he kneed him in the face. He pulled his head back and landed a solid blow to the face and broke Ollie’s nose. He then let Ollie go and headed for Dinah, he managed to get a solid blow to her liver in before she could defend herself. She tried some hand to hand combat but the first hit slowed her down. He grabbed the rope around her feet and pulled, knocking her to the ground. He quickly looped the noose around her wrists and saw Ollie getting back up. He was about to notch his bow when Bruce bellowed, “STOP!” He raised his hand and everyone stopped.Bruce walked over to the table and took the bomb off of it. He held it in his hands and walked towards Ollie. He put it at Ollie’s feet, “Take the bomb. You win.” Ollie tried to stop the massive bleeding from his nose as he shook his head, “Bullshit. I call bullshit. Why give us the bomb now?” Hal got up from the table, “Because we already won.” He pointed at the timer, which read eleven minutes left. Bruce threw his head back in a laugh, “Corporate take-over rules Ollie. You don’t need to buy the whole company, you just need 51%. We have thirty minutes. All we needed to win was to get sixteen of them. Which we did. Doesn’t matter who has it now, you can’t win. So just take it.”

The realization hit Ollie and Dinah and Ollie’s eyes widened as his brows came together. He was absolutely livid, “You son of a bitch. YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU _BROKE_ MY NOSE, FOR US TO FIGHT YOU FOR TWO MINUTES?!”  
“More like horsing around, and also more like three minutes or so. But yeah. I was goingtot monologue, but I thought about every villain that did that and see what happened to them. This was more fun anyways.” Everyone was teleported to the medbay and Tel’iv was getting patched up with everyone else by the other medics and doctors. Bruce looked at Hal and they grinned broadly at each other, Bruce pulled his hair back up again and cheerfully said, “I told you we’d win. Drinks on me tonight.” He winked at Hal, who winked back, “Believe me, that’s an offer I’ll take you up on.” Clark glared furiously and tried to use on of Hal’s moves of watching but trying not to.

 

Hal was supposed to meet Bruce at his place at eight. Hal wore one of the suits Bruce had bought him, a pricey black suit with a emerald green tie. Unoriginal in his opinion but he was no fashionista, so he went with an easy sure thing. He finally made it to Bruce’s dorm and pressed the call button once. Twice. No answer. He messaged Bruce and got a message with a code: 167724. His door code. He keyed it in and the door slid open. He went in and the place was empty. He heard the someone in the bathroom and walked over right outside the door. He knocked on the door, “Hey Bruce? You in there?”  
“Yeah! Come in!”  
Hal came into the bathroom, it was hot and steamy, and the shower was running. “Bruce, are you… are you in the _shower_?”  
“Yes. Why, what’s wrong?”  
“Oh, nothing. It’s just, I’m _here_ for us to go out for drinks and you’re _in the shower still_ ” Bruce slid the door to the shower open and stood there dripping wet and naked. Hal tried not to show surprise but was betrayed by the red in his cheeks. He pointedly looked Bruce in the eyes, avoiding the rest of him. He had seen Bruce naked before but this was completely different. Bruce smiled, “Come here Hal.”  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“I... Just… No. This is not a good idea.”

Bruce frowned and turned into the water, letting it hit his face. He rubbed his face and slicked his hair back in one gesture, before stepping out of the shower. He still let it run. He sashayed over to Hal and touched his tie, “The suit looks good on you.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Why do you always shoot me down?”  
“Just jumping right into it huh? Bruce, gawd you’re… you’re stunning. Seriously, like, it’s daunting how…” Bruce moved in closer and his body was nearly pressed against Hal’s. Hal cleared his throat and spoke a little faster, “It’s daunting how attractive you are. I just… I don’t want us to go back from this and not… _come_ back from this ya’ know? Like… I do… I mean… This isn’t easy ya’ know? Messing around with you. You’re, you’re...” He trailed off as Bruce came up and kissed him. He let Bruce kiss him once, and the second time Jordan felt his arms come up and he brought Bruce in. He felt the water soak into his suit and the warmth reached his skin as he pulled Bruce close. Their lips parted so that their tongues could slip into the other one’s mouth. Hal felt Bruce start to unbutton his shirt and he pushed Bruce against the wall. Bruce arched his back up and he yelped a little, “Fuck, the wall is cold! Just… get naked Hal,” he kissed Hal again and broke away, “I want to take a shower with you. We won, that’s what I want.” Hal took the jacket and shirt off, letting them fall onto the wet floor. He ran his hands over Bruce’s body, kissing him as deeply as he could at the same time.

When he finally needed air, his brain tagged back in. “Bruce. I need to… Just wait.” He pried Bruce off of him and Bruce turned red and instantly pouted, “What the hell Hal?! I _thought_ you liked me!”  
“I do!”  
“Then what the fuck is this?! Why do we always stop? Why do you never want to just… be with me?!”  
“Because I’m not ready for that Bruce!” The air in the bathroom grew hotter and Hal couldn’t breathe. He had to get it all out before the thoughts and words disappeared in his feelings again. “Bruce. I like you. I do. I like you so much. But this, this place, this thing. This is a new novel thing for you, you’re young and adjusting, but _this_ is my life Bruce. It’s not just the wargames, it’s everything. Yeah, I have a lot of hang-ups with Barry, and I spend too most of my relationships just keeping people away from me, and it fucks things up and I’m sorry for that. I can’t… getting close is not always an option for me. And I can’t let you get caught in that. I want something with you, but I know I can’t have it, so I’ll just not build it in the first place. And… I feel like I’m taking advantage of you if I do use you like that.”  
“ _Taking advantage_ of me? How the fuck Hal. How the fuck would you do that?”  
“You’re going through a lot Bruce-““Don’t fucking patronize me and talk to me like I’m a child.”  
“I’m not! I just can’t fuck with the idea of using you for my ego or for a win. I have to separate out the fantasy from the reality. What we have now might just be fantasy.”  
“What’s wrong with that? Why can’t you just _enjoy_ a good fantasy then?!”  
“Because you’re too real to me for that Bruce! Gawd, you think I don’t see the fantasy we’re trying to build? But we are two ugly people who do ugly things sometimes, and ugly people don’t get to enjoy fantasies. We just have to deal with the ugly shitty truth sometimes!”  
“So, I’m just an ugly shitty truth to you?” Bruce pulled away and tried to hold back the tears.  
“No, that’s not what I meant. I mean… I mean, what I feel with you, feels too real for me to play around with it. I can’t. I can’t play with you like this. I just. This is… this is all real for me, and that’s the kind of shit that can hurt the most and I’m not… prepared for that yet.”

Bruce couldn’t stop himself. He took the medication that day, he tried to breathe, but he couldn’t do it. He started to cry and Hal pulled him in and held him. He tried to pull away and finally successfully did it. He looked at Hal, “I can wait. I can take things slow.” Hal shook his head, “Don’t say that. Please don’t say that. Bruce I spend all my time trying to keep my sanity around you. When I see you, I lose everything that makes sense to me. And now it’s spilling over. I just _think_ about you and I lose everything.” He knew what Hal was trying to say. He felt it. He would wake up at times and he would think about Hal. What he was doing, what he would say. It didn’t feel serious until the next time he saw Hal again and realized he spent almost all of his downtime thinking about him. Bruce just shook his head, “So are we done? Should I just leave you alone?”  
“No. Gawd, anything but that.” Hal blurted out. Hearing that suggestion out loud made Hal hurt everywhere. Bruce was trying to think of what to say, he felt like he should throw something into this, “Hal, listen. I… I get it. I do. You think I wouldn’t understand separating out what’s real and what’s not? I do. That’s my life too Hal.” He wiped his face and looked away, “I _want_ this to feel real all the time Hal. Even if it’s only real here. I don’t… I don’t have many real things in my life I can trust. I just _want_ to have this. Something short can still be something good.” He looked at Hal, who just put his face in his hands and then ran his hands through his hair. They just looked at each other. No one spoke for an eternity. 

Bruce was thinking about what he would do to separate himself from Hal at this point. What _could_ he do? He thought about trying to stay away from him, but the time when he was on the mission was agony and he thought the whole time about how abandoned he felt.

Hal thought about all the times he’s fought with Barry or Arthur about Bruce. When they would accuse him of being too vested. He realized that nothing they did now really mattered. He was already to entwined in this, in everything he wanted from Bruce.

Hal finally broke first, “Okay.”  
“Okay?” Bruce was confused. Hal unbuckled his pants and boxers and stood there naked, “A deals a deal. You want something, you get it princess.” He gestured to the shower and Bruce led him in. They kissed in the shower deeply in the scalding hot water, “Hal, we don’t have to do anything. If you’re not ready-“  
Hal shushed him, “I fly experimental planes for a living and I’m a green lantern. Didn’t I say I’m going to try to enjoy this before you came to your senses?” He kissed Bruce deeply, then pulled away and started working on kissing him down his neck. He got to his collarbone and heard Bruce gasp for air. He started feeling the smaller mans’ body and his hand slid down to Bruce’s hardening cock. He grabbed it and started massaging it while he kissed Bruce, he could feel it growing in his hand. Hal knew he wanted Bruce, he’d always wanted him. Now he was going to have him, but he wanted this chance to show him how serious he was, how close he felt. He couldn’t stop kissing Bruce, pulling away from one kiss, but lightly licking his lips and then biting his lower lip gently. When he felt the thick cock throbbing in his hand he bit Bruce one last time and slid down to his knees. He felt briefly like he was drowning with all the water coming down off of Bruce’s body and the shower but he adjusted Bruce to stand in a way to block the water some. He took Bruce’s cock into his hand and licked the tip, working the precum out of it. Then he slid the cock as deep as he could into his mouth. He began to bob his head up and down on it, while grabbing his own hard cock. He heard Bruce moan deep and sensuously above him and it made him even harder. Bruce felt like he could’ve come almost instantly in Hal’s mouth. It felt so warm and tight and his tongue was massaging his shaft perfectly in rhythm. But that’s not all he wanted.

Bruce put one hand on the top of Hal’s brown hair and the other he slid to his tight hole. He began to play with it, stretching it until one finger could slide in, then working that in and out while Hal sucked him furiously. He started sliding two fingers in and couldn’t hold in the groans anymore. He glanced down to see Hal playing with his cock, he saw how thick and long it was. He pulled his cock out of Hal’s mouth and Hal just looked confused as Bruce slid to his knees and they started furiously making out again. Bruce came for air first and whispered, “Just take me here.” Hal kissed him again and quickly asked, “How do you want it princess?” Bruce grinned and turned around, bending backwards and arcing his body to let Hal kiss him from behind. Hal started feeling Bruce’s ass, grabbing handfuls of it while kissing him. He slipped a finger inside of Bruce, saw that he was prepared for that and quickly slid a second one. Bruce moaned with each thrust of the fingers inside of him, and Hal grabbed a handful of black hair and pulled Bruce backwards to kiss his neck while he finger fucked him. When Hal couldn’t wait anymore, he stretched his fingers some, worked a third finger in there, and then slid into Bruce. It was tight, it almost felt too tight, and Hal couldn’t help but notice that Bruce’s ass looked amazing. Hal rocked his hips slowly and not very deep, slowly working his way in bit by bit. Finally he made it all the way inside of Bruce, and they both moaned a deep pleasant sound together. After a few seconds Bruce breathily said, “Please… please… just… give it to me.”

Hal was afraid of hurting him so he started slow. His hips moved to a slow pace while he kissed Bruce’s back. As he felt the tight grip start to loosen just enough he began to pick up speed. He thrust a little harder and a little deeper until finally he was full on riding Bruce. He was pounding him hard, hearing the sound of the skin slapping and deep, feeling the soft spots inside that were driving the dark haired man crazy. He leaned forward and grabbed Bruce’s cock and began to stroke it as he thrust, trying to keep the rhythm in sync. He felt himself actually getting harder as he fucked the tightness of Bruce and it just felt better and better. Bruce was gasping, “Oh my fucking gawd Hal. Jeezus, Hal, give it to me, please don’t stop. I want you.”  
“Don’t worry princess. I won’t stop, I’ll give you all the fucking cock you could ever want.” Bruce started moving his hips in time and they were furiously fucking in the shower, with Hal finally coming close. He began to pound even harder and faster as he pulled Bruce’s hair and pulled his body onto his cock. Bruce practically screamed, “Oh my gawd Hal, fuck me just like that1 I can’t take it anymore!” Hal could feel himself fill Bruce’ up with his cum and moments later Bruce shot his load all over Hal’s hand and the shower floor. Hal pulled out and fell backwards and Bruce fell on top of him. The two just laid on the shower floor panting. When they finally realized they were turning into raisins in the shower they got out and dried each other off. Bruce took the wet suit and put them in his hamper and they laid in the bed together. Hal looked on his phone for delivery and they two joked about ordering Chinese food, then just looked at each other for a moment. Bruce turned a little red and said, “Do you just wanna watch a movie and call it a night?”  
“I would really love that.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy... moly… what a hiatus. First off, updates will start up again, I've finally moved and started my new job!!! So now I'm free to post things again. This is a short chapter because I am super tired from life but I wanted you guys to know that I'm not dead!!!!

When the two of them awoke, it was morning and the light of the two suns were peeking through the window. Hal stirred first, waking up to find Bruce asleep on his chest. He thought back to the crash and grinned because being in a soft dry space already made this a huge improvement. He stroked Bruce's back gently and he closed his eyes. He stayed like that, thinking of how he finally slept with Bruce. He wondered how long has this been coming, and he felt the worry start to creep in. He tried to keep a safe emotional distance between the two of them because being in pocket dimensions does something to people. He had been in one for an entire lifetime, where he lived a full life that was calm and peaceful before being "rescued" by a cadre of lanterns who brought him back to his "normal" life. Being ripped from things like that hurt, and it's an experience that is not unique to lanterns but still uniquely painful. People lose livelihoods all the time on earth. The rich becomes poor, some celebrity falls into a scandal that destroys their career. Losing something wasn't his problem. He always had to lose something precious. That's what hurt. He would lose alien wives who loved him dearly and humanoid men who offered to spend their lives surfing stars with him. He felt a frown form on his face. He hated thinking of this moment with Bruce having an end. A soft drowsy whisper brought him out of his thoughts, "Why did you stop rubbing my back?" Hal chuckled.  
"My arm got tired. Sue me."  
"I would but what I would take? Your boombox?" Bruce stretched like a lazy cat and rolled over to the other side with his back to Hal. Hal scooted behind him and scooped him up with a chuckle, "Boombox? What are you, an old man?" He dug his nose into Bruce's long thick wavy hair. He kissed him behind the ear and started kissing him down his neck. Bruce grinned and rolled over to face Hal. They looked at each other for a moment, eyes locked. Hal broke the gaze first when he started looking at Bruce's body. He felt his hand slide over the scars and marks on Bruce's lean form. His hand rested on a scar on his chest, it looked like a scar one gets from open heart surgery. He smiled sadly, "What happened here Wayne? Clark broke you're heart too many times?"

 

  
Bruce's hand covered Hal's and he kissed him on the lips, "Why do you ask so many questions in the morning?" They smiled and Hal kissed him deeply, as if couldn't get enough of Bruce's taste. Hal rolled on top of Bruce and their hips began to press into each other. They pulled apart for air and Hal licked Bruce's neck, working his way down to his collarbone, then back up the other side. He could feel Bruce's neck vibrate as he moaned and he could cum from that alone, but he held on. He slid his hand under the covers to grab Bruce's hard cock and started to jerk it slowly. Then he slid down and took as much of it in his mouth as he could and felt the Gothamites hips rise and try not to gag him. He sucked him off for a few intense minutes before he heard a muffled request under the blabket. Hal moved the blanket and he heard Bruce groan, "Let me fuck you." Hal felt his cock get harder than ever before.

 

Hal slid back up and they kissed before Bruce rolled him to the side, "Lay on your stomach and raise your ass for me." Hal was almost overcome with the low husky command. It was all the intimidation I of Batman mixed with the sensual voice of Bruce Wayne. He did as told, raising his ass up, before feeling Bruce grab one cheek and start rubbing and massaging it, then on to the other. He felt Bruce widen them and lay his cock right I'm here and start sliding it in between. Bruce's hand came down and grabbed Hal's cock, jerking him off in sync. When Hal couldn't take out anymore he threw open the bedside nightstand and fetch a bottle of lube. Bruce took it from him and Hal was almost giddy as he felt Bruce put a little on his hole before putting some on his fingers and sliding his middle finger into Hal. He circled and thrust and maneuvered in a second finger that made Hal moan into the pillow. Gentle wiggling gave way to thrusting and neither of them could wait anymore. Bruce watched his fingers disappear inside of Hal one last time, stretching ever so gently to get him ready. He pulled them out and slid his cock inside, both of them moaning deeply as he filled Hal up. His hips began to move and He couldn't stop even if he wanted to. With each thrust Hal moved his hips higher to give them both better angles. Bruce was pounding him so much deeper than he expected and it was magnificent. Eventually he was on all fours as Bruce fucked him from behind. When they were both on the edge Bruce growled, "I want to look at you as I come" And pulled out. Hal collapsed on the bed and rolled into his back. Bruce brought Hal's legs up and slid in between them. He slid his hard-on back in and plowed into him until Hal and Bruce both scrunched up their faces as they came. Bruce came inside of Hal and Hal came on his stomach. They showered together and were considering ordering breakfast in when they were notified via message that they needed to meet at the conference room for an update on the games.

 

When they arrived they were the last ones there. Everyone's eyes turned to land on them as they came in. Clark could do nothing to hide his massive frown, made worse by the bruises and busted lip he had. Barry tried not to look at Hal, but glanced over a couple of times to see that Hal didn't notice him at all. Diana cheerfully greeted, "Morning! Why are you guys so late?" Hal pointed at his phone, "We just got the message to get here," She nodded understandingly and gestured to the others, "We've all been summoned in waves, you think this is the next game?" Hal shrugged and Bruce pulled his hair up just in case he had to fight. The Commander came in and the room went silent. Commander Guinn very flatly announced, "We have brought you all here for your next game. One of you in here will be poisoned and will die unless you figure out who has the antidote." She gestured to Bruce and Hal, "As winners of the last game one of them will decide who is poisoned, the other will decide who has the antidote. They cannot pick themselves or each other. The poison will 'kill' you in fifteen minutes. Since you are against weeding out your weak with death, this poison will actually put you in a coma for a day. Winner gets a wonderful prize. And you two-" She looked at the pair, "already won a smaller version of the prize. You've won time off. Shore leave for three days. You and your group." She looked at Arthur, "He is also exempt, he cannot be poisoned, but he can have the antidote." She turned to Bruce and Hal, "Pick your victim."

 

They were brought out of the room and they talked over their options. They watched through a one way mirror as some other aliens came into the room and were caught up on the rules of the game. The shock and unease was palpable in the room. Bruce smiled to himself as he suggested Clark, Guy, and Shazam getting the poison and Hal suggested Guy, an Alien he owes money to, and Clark. They did rock, paper, scissors to see who would pick what. Winner picked poison. Bruce won. Bruce whispered his choice to Guinn, Hal whispered his. She nodded and pressed a black button on a nearby console, the room suddenly filled with a purple cloud of glittery smoke. Once dissipated she pressed an intercom button and spoke into a Mic, "The poison had been disbursed. So has the antidote. To find out who has what, you have to collect a blood sample. The poison and the antidote will show up as unnatural blood colors in whoever has them. Oh, one more thing, it takes about 5-7 minutes to spread through your body for it to change your blood colors in the first place. Good luck." One could practically hear the room do the math as they realized that essentially left 10 minutes if they were lucky to check everyone for the antidote. Barry wondered briefly if Hal hated him enough to just make this way and poison him. Across the room Clark wondered the same thing about Bruce.


	15. Chapter 15

The room was full of panic as everyone glanced from one to another. Hal and Bruce just watched for a second before Hal asked gently, “Who did you pick?”

“I’m not telling you. How about you tell me who you picked though,”

“Ha, no such luck Princess.” Bruce snorted and they watched as their friends began to talk about their options. How long do they wait before they have to start checking blood? Do we have a way of keeping track of time? Does anyone have a watch?

Bruce cocked his head to the side slightly, “I feel bad. I feel bad that I don’t feel bad for them.” Hal was honestly taken aback by the blunt statement.

“How can you not feel bad for them?!” Bruce snickered, “You don’t get it? Nobody’s been poisoned. Everyone has the antidote but no one has the poison for it.” Commander Guinn whipped around to face him, “How did you know that?”

Bruce looked distant for a second before answering, “Scarecrow put me in a trap like this once. It was me, Gordon, and a few officers. They practically tore each other apart.” He pointed at Shazam, “You see the panic setting in on his face already. Kid can barely keep it together. But this is good training for him.”

They watched as Diana and Clark worked to manage everyone’s fear, as Barry went from person to person, alien to alien to try to collect blood in a humane way. His training as a forensic pathologist finally in full use as a hero. Hal looked at Bruce, “If you really did poison one person, who would it have been?”

“Probably you to save me the grief of answering your questions.” They both laughed out loud and caught a glimpse of Commander Guinn cracking a small smile.

The time seemed to crawl by as the heroes from all corners of the galaxy worked to draw blood, eventually finding that everyone’s blood was colored differently in some way. The panic came back renewed, as they realized that either all of them were poisoned or everyone had the antidote. They sat down and tried to work it out before a timer went off and everyone was frozen as they looked around to see who would fall to the floor. No one did. Guinn turned to the couple, “Do you want to tell them or should I?” Hal raised a hand to the door to indicate, “Ladies first” and she marched back into the room. She explained the deception and finally announced, “No one died. No one was grievously hurt. You all passed. Great job managing your teammates in these trying times. Your reward is seven days shore leave, no games, no strings attached. There will be a Wargames celebration on day six, in which a feast and a gala will be held. Attendance is not mandatory. I hope none of you come as I wish to see as little of you as possible. After this break, there will be planetary rotations for training with new groups, and we shall work from there. Understood?” Everyone agreed and cheers swept through the room. Guinn saluted them, “You are officially dismissed!” Bodies streamed out of the room, even some League members left. Eventually all that remained was Bruce, Hal, Barry, Diana, Shayera, John, Dinah, Ollie and Clark. Diana slid her arm around Clark’s waist, “Come on, we’ll grab some lunch and hit the pool.”

Ollie’s face lit up, “Pool?! There’s a pool?! We have to go! It’ll be a League pool party man!”

Diana nodded, “We found it one night during a nice little flight around the city. We hung out for a while. It’s pretty large, and it’s actually five smaller pools that all connect to a massive one. We should go and have a League party.”

Dinah giggled, “It’ll be nice to have a nice swim, and a pool party could be nice. Aaand I’d get to see you in a bathing suit.” She nudged Ollie who grinned lecherously, “The feeling is mutual.” They all started working on plans and Bruce elbowed Hal gently in the ribs, “Let’s go to the party too.” It took all of the willpower that Hal is famous for not to jump out of his skin. He smiled at Bruce, “I’m surprised you even like water. I’m totally down for it though.” Bruce smiled and almost cheerily replied, “I’m not going to miss a chance to take a break, and I’m not going to miss a chance to see attractive people in bathing suits,” The room practically stopped what they were doing to make sure they were really witnessing what they were. Was Bruce really happy right now? Barry’s face turned a slight red and he curtly stated, “I’m pretty tired from the panic attack in the room though, so I’m just gonna head to get some rest. Let me know when this party is that you guys want.” He marched off and everyone tried to look everywhere except at Hal.

 

Bruce softly said to Hal, “Go.” And Hal left to go after his friend. Everyone suddenly had excuses for leaving and it left Bruce, Clark, and Diana. Diana looked at the two of them and simply smiled, put a hand on each of their shoulders, and left. The two friends looked at each other steadily for a moment before Clark broke the silence first.

“Do you love him?”

“I don’t know. That’s a big question. Even if I did, I don’t think I would tell you.”

“Why not?”

“You know why. Junior year of high school ring any bells? Broke my arm? Besides, we just started, whatever this is.”

“It’s a fling.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do. It’s a fling. I’m waiting for this to run its course, and when it does, things will be back to normal. You’ll be back to normal.” Clark reached out and started gently touching Bruce’s hair.

“You make it sound like I’m sick.” Bruce pulled away some.

“You’re fucking Hal. What about that isn’t sick?” Clark grabbed Bruce’s arm too quick for him to pull away. Bruce’s face scrunched up and he kept calm. He felt the fear in his system, the adrenaline, but he also learned how to keep calm in such situations. He learned how to focus and keep his heart steady. He turned his head as Clark tried to kiss him and ended up kissing him on the cheek. “You’re a piece of shit sometimes Clark.” Bruce tried to keep the anger and embarrassment out of his voice. Clark let him go and took a step back from him.

“You can play with him Bruce. You know I’d never get in the way of that. But… Gawd, it’s Hal for Pete’s sake. Hal. Jordan. You can’t possibly think that this is going to end with a happy ending?”

“I don’t know. I don’t care. I’m happy now. Isn’t that a good thing? Since we’re friends and all? I’m your number one, which means you should care about my happiness above all others.” They stared at each other steadily again and Bruce couldn’t slow his heart down enough for Clark to not hear it this time.

 

Hal caught up to Barry which surprised the hell out of him. He called out to him, “Barry, Barry, please stop walking. I need to talk to you.”

“…I don’t care.”

“Barry, just… stop okay?” Barry stopped and turned to face Hal at last. They didn’t say anything for a moment. “Barry listen, I… I actually don’t know what you want me to say right now.”

“Nothing. You say nothing. There’s nothing to even say,” Barry ran a hand through his hair. He bit his bottom lip as he thought and just shook his head. “What would you even say Hal? I mean… Are you two… Are you two official?”

“I don’t… No. I don’t know. We just hang out is all. He’s fun at this age I guess. All the skill, none of the usual broodiness.”

“Did you sleep together?”

“What? Why would you ask that?”

“Did. You. Sleep. Together?”

“It’s not okay to ask that.”

“Why? You’re not answering the question.”

“Because it’s just not. I don’t-I don’t know if that is going to help this conversation, like, at all.”

“It’s going to help because I want to know if it’s even worth being invested is all.”

“I’m sorry. Did you just. Did you just actually say that shit to me? If it’s worth being invested in me?! That’s such- Oh my gawd, you really said that shit out fucking loud to me. You were never invested in me! Maybe if you and Iris can’t get your shit together for the fiftieth time you come over with some lube and want a deep investment, but…” Hal shook his head and laughed sardonically. “You really said that shit to me…”

“I didn’t mean it like that… I just meant-”

“It doesn’t matter what you meant. That’s what you fucking said.”

“He’s crazy Hal. This isn’t going to last, but we’re best friends! We’ve gone through all of this shit together and he’s breaking people’s arms and shit, and I’m the one that’s the bad guy!” Hal felt like he had heard this before, but he didn’t care. If he had heard it before that meant he didn’t need to hear it again. He put a hand up to signal for Barry to stop talking and just walked off. Barry didn’t know if he should go after him. He wanted to, but he knew that he didn’t have much of a case to make once he caught up.

 

Hal marched back to the room pissed and the door opened for Bruce to run into him as he was rushing out. Hal put his hands on Bruce’s shoulders, “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Bruce looked up into his face, his eyes were red like he’d been crying. Hal felt the heat rise to his face and the door opened and Clark came out. If looks could kill Hal would have killed Clark a thousand times, “Clark what the fuck did you do to him?”

Clark smirked, “I could ask you the same thing. But that’s not the point. I didn’t do anything. Seriously. He’ll show you right now.” He grabbed Bruce up and lifted his shirt up to show the lily white skin. Bruce struggled to pull his shirt down, and Hal formed a fist with his ring, the glowing green fist shaped around his actual fist. Clark stopped smiling and held onto the writhing Bruce. The standoff lasted a few seconds going on a few centuries. He finally let Bruce go and Bruce fixed his shirt and Hal never took his eyes off of Clark as he pulled Bruce over to his side. “The next time Clark, I’ll kill you with my bare hands.”

Clark snorted, “You better hope you can find some kryptonite knuckles or boxing gloves then.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The second to last chapter. It was suppose to run for 20 chapters but my work schedule has gotten BRUTAL so this and the next chapter are much longer than usual. I hope you enjoy, as always, thanks for your patience, and soon we will say goodbye to this pairing (for now)

Hal walked Bruce outside the building and the whole time neither of them spoke. When Bruce finally did, his voice wavered just the tiniest bit. He turned to Hal, “He didn’t hurt me. He just… He doesn’t like me being… around other people. It gets… intense at times. He was only this bad when we were younger.”  
“Did he hurt you then?”  
“It was an accident.”“So he did.”  
“It. Was. An. Accident.”“What did he do?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” That simple expression was enough for Hal. He couldn’t stop himself as he hugged Bruce close to him. Bruce hugged him back and Hal could feel Bruce gripping him hard. He needed this moment to last until the day he died. He ran his hand through Bruce’s thick wavy hair and kissed his forehead. Bruce tilted his face up and they kissed each other, forgetting where they were and what they were supposed to be around others. When they pulled away Hal kissed Bruce’s forehead again and Bruce kissed his chin. Then Bruce stood up on tip toes and kissed Hal close to his ear. Hal smiled because it tickled and stroked Bruce’s face before kissing him again. He felt the feelings welling up in him too quickly, first in his stomach, churning and roiling. Then in his chest, pounding and suffocating him, then he heard himself whisper, “I think I love you.” Bruce smiled and whispered, “I can see that.” Hal smiled, “What, no ‘I love you too’?”  
“No, because you said you think you love me. Not that you do.”  
“Semantics.” Hal waved a hand.  
“Are everything for things like this.” Bruce run a thumb over Hal’s collarbone and suddenly they felt the air leave their lungs. They were barely catching their breath before either of them realized that Barry had literally taken their breath away running past what he had seen.  
Barry had come outside for fresh air. After that lest stress test and seeing how well Bruce and Hal seemed to be around each other he needed to just breathe. He came outside to see them laying kisses on each other and he could practically hear his heart shatter into a thousand pieces. He just needed to get as far away from there as fast as possible.  
Inside Diana rubbed her arm after she had to pry Clark’s hand off of her. Things were going well between them, she was having a successful flirty conversation with him, and she was sure that this time she had his full attention. It annoyed her that she could understand the attraction to Bruce, she was into him for a long time and they had flirted with the idea of dating even. But his preference for men was evident at times and she knew what that was like too. Clark and Diana had been talking about their plans during the break when he had stroked her arm and they laughed lightly as they got too close for mere friendship. Then his face changed instantly. He cocked his head and she knew what that meant. He had heard something. He gripped her arm and he whispered, “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me” before she told him that he was hurting her. He seemed to snap out of it and brusquely told her, “I have to go.” She grabbed his arm and her eyes locked with his. “Listen to me Clark. Let them be. You’re just going to make Bruce hate you and Goddess knows he can hold a grudge for a good long time. Don’t. Go.” Clark looked towards the door and she could see his eyes start to water. She pulled him and hugged him tightly, “It’s going to be okay Clark.”  
“I thought… I thought… May gawd, why did it have to be Hal? Why does he always fall for the worst?”  
“He doesn’t. He fell for you didn’t he?” Clark hugged Diana back and they just stayed like that until their arms hurt.

Bruce and Hal caught their breath and Hal looked in the direction of the blur, but decided the fight wasn’t worth it. They looked at each other and Bruce smiled, “You wanna run away together?”  
“Sure. But how? And Where?”  
“I’m rich Hal. Even in space I’m rich. I traded a lot of goods and research when we first came.”  
“Research? What kind of research?”  
“Mainly recipes and gastronomy things. I own a lot of restaurants and earth cooking is apparently a hot ticket item to trade.”  
“So that’s pretty incredible.”  
“Yeah, well, your boyfriend is an incredible person.”  
“My-my what?” Bruce kissed him gently on the lips, “Don’t ruin this by making me repeat myself.” Hal smiled and put his arms around the now official significant other in his life. Bruce leaned into him some, “You know those questions like, ‘if you were rich, what is the first thing you’d do?”  
“Yeah? Am I supposed to answer that right now? Cause my answer is a champagne bath.”  
“A what?”  
“I always wanted to take a bath in champagne. I saw it in a rap video once, during one of my short leaves. And I think I always wanted to buy something super expensive just to destroy it guilt free.” Bruce rolled his eyes at that, “You destroying something? Why am I not surprised?” Bruce shrugged, “Okay, so where can we go to do these things?”  
“You’re really going to do them?”“Yeah, of course. I want to. We have to.”  
“We don’t have to.”  
“Yes we do.”  
“Why?” Hal played with Bruce’s hair and let his hand slide down to Bruce’s face. Bruce held his hand against his cheek and softly replied, “You know why.”

Hal tried not to frown. Bruce did too. Hal took his hand and just pulled him behind him. He didn’t know where to go yet. He knew that he would figure it out. He would figure it out later and he knew that the two of them didn’t care if took the rest of time to do. They left and for a second in both of their minds they considered how their lives would be if they never came back.  
Hal waved down a taxi and they jumped in. Hal told the address to the robotic driver. Bruce smiled, “Why don’t we take the car that we won?” Hal shook his head, “You never take the car they give you. Tracking device in it. I suppose it does me no good.” He gestured to the ring on his hand. Bruce dropped his head onto Hal’s shoulder. They were driving through the massive city, skylines reaching like fingers up into the pale lilac sky. The moons could be seen, of different sizes, some looking so far off, some looking way too close. They were watching it all go by silently together. Bruce did some numbers in his head before asking, “How long is a lifetime here? Is it a couple of years in our dimension?”  
“Longer, but not by much. Maye a good five years can give you a pretty great long life here. Aging is different here too. Compressed time and all.” They didn’t say anything again after that. They were pulling into a giant port where massive cruise ships were docked. The taxi driver pulled into a parking lot, Hal cause his ring to blink twice in front of a scanner and they got out. He gestured at his ring again, “Plus side of working for the Corps. Free taxis on any planet friendly enough to take a lantern.” 

The dock was crowded with a variety of species, coming and going. Some smelled like roses in a summer field and some smelled far less pleasant. Many had more than two arms, and some had none at all. Hal led Bruce through the hurried crowd to a kiosk, where he selected some UAC text and picked a few dots on a screen. Red, then green, then turquoise, then blue. Then some numbers came up and he selected two. The price of eight thousand credits finally came up and Bruce scanned the card he had received when they traded their goods for income. Two tickets printed and they grabbed them and walked towards a coral colored ship that could fit the all of Manhattan. They walked up a plank that was as wide as a football field across and a droid came and scanned their tickets before imprinting a blue barcode on their wrists. Bruce looked at it curiously and Hal smiled, “It’s biodegradable ink. It’ll last as long as the trip. That way we don’t have to keep our tickets with us. It dissolves into sugars.” It’s easier to keep track of all… this.” And he gestured around them. Bruce grinned and linked his hand into Hal’s. They walked, side by side, onto the ship called the MMZYTL, which in UAC is perfectly pronounceable, but not capable in any human language.

They made it onto the ship, and a droid driver gestured for them to join him in the cab. They hopped in and he drove them to a building taller than either of them had any seen on earth. He dropped them off and Hal led the way inside the hotel. The lobby was filled with something that was like marble but somewhere more smooth and white. It was filled with statues of what looked like alien war heroes, but for all either of them knew it could’ve been conquerors. They walked on a carpet, royal blue in color, towards a desk that was staffed with humanoid men covered in freckles. They each tittered to each other in strange clicks and sounds before turning to the couple and asking harmoniously in one voice, “Can we help you?” Hal grinned, “Yeah, we’d like the biggest most expensive room you have please. And we’d like a nice lunch in the nicest restaurant here-”  
“And the restaurant needs to be cleared for us to have a private dinner tonight. No one else.” Bruce interjected. The men all nodded and tittered in squeaks before one solely piped up “Yes yes! Of course! We need payment up front for all of this. What planet are you from? Are you a member of the Planetary Parkers Club? Have you stayed with us before? Are there special accommodations that your species requires in your room? Must we start pumping a more comfortable atmosphere blend? We now offer higher methane concentrations if you prefer!” Bruce raised his hand, “Whoa, one question at a time please!”  
Their room rivaled the top five rooms in Wayne mansion combined, in size and regalness. The furniture looked like it was made from exotic jewels. Chairs with diamond frames and large stones set in the arms and the back of the chair. The floor was a smooth marble and had a plush violet carpet on it. The suite was in fact a sitting room and full luxurious bedroom. In the bedroom was a bed big enough for four humans easily, and covered with a black sheet set that had twinkling stars on it. It was like no fabric on earth. Bans of a Milky Way like galaxy seemed to lazily move across the blanket. When Bruce ran his hand over the blanket, it left a trail of stars that shimmered different colors, before disappearing and the cover returned to its incredible normal state. Next to the bed was a nightstand with three pitchers on it, one filled clearly with water and the other two unknown but both a rosy pink color. In the bathroom was a tub big enough to fit about ten people easily, and nearly deep enough in the middle to swim in. There was simply the tub and a showerhead in the room which surprised Bruce, until Hal had to inform him that one had to request the type of waste disposal they prefer after looking through the room and one would be generated. 

As Hal punched in codes on a tablet in the bathroom to get a proper commode, Bruce walked around the room before looking out the massive bay windows at the city below them. It was a full city on a ship, and he realized as he stared at the clouds that the ship was actually moving, albeit slowly. Hal came out and wrapped his arms around Bruce’s waist. He kissed him on his neck and then again behind his ear. Bruce moaned softly and closed his eyes as Hal pulled him in tighter. Bruce wondered to himself if what Clark had said to him was right, that all of this was just him running from his problems as fast as he can. That he was just using Hal to make himself feel better about not getting what he wanted from Clark. Bruce tried not to dwell on the words that Clark used, “A spoiled little brat”. When he said it he practically hurled it in his face. He said it and then gripped Bruce’s arm and accused him of doing this because he simply couldn’t get the life he wanted out of Clark so he would just fake it with Hal. Bruce was so hurt. He felt the bones in his arm straining to not splint and break from the force but somehow the words hurt more. 

His deep thoughts on his miserable fight brought a frown that he couldn’t hide to his face and Hal kissed him on the cheek, “That’s some pretty intense brooding there. Is this that bad of a hug?” Bruce smiled weakly, “No. It’s just… I was just thinking.” Hal nodded and said nothing. He knew that feeling. Sometimes you just want someone to know that something is wrong, but you need them to give you the space to deal with it before they talk. It was twenty minutes of kiss filled silence before Hal decided they needed a dance. He waved his hand as if saying hello and a small holographic screen popped up. He selected different menus until a soft jazz lounge song started playing throughout the room and Hal pulled Bruce in, putting his arms around Bruce’s waist as if they were in a middle school dance. They swayed to the rhythm and Bruce couldn’t help but smile. “You didn’t ask me to dance.”  
“Why would I ask you for something I know you would give me?”  
“Because I might’ve said no.” Hal dropped his arms off of Bruce and took a massive step back before putting out his right hand, “Mister Wayne, do you wanna dance?” Bruce couldn’t stop grinning and he nodded and back together they went. They danced in a circle a bit off rhythm and finally Bruce blurted out, “Clark hates you. And he hates me. And he hates us.”  
“Mm. So does Barry.”  
“Why can’t they just let us be together in peace? They’ve let us have our dalliances before right? Clark has never given me this much… animosity about other people I’ve seen.”  
“I like the word dalliances. Also, this isn’t like the other people we’ve seen.”  
“How is this different?”  
“This is love.” Hal had said it so simply that it honestly shocked them both. Hal was shocked he even said it out loud and Bruce was impressed he would admit it at all. They just looked at each other and Hal couldn’t stop himself. He looked at Bruce, at the inquisitive face, and the full deep blue eyes. He looked at his raven hair, and the bump in the bridge of his nose from the number of times its been broken and reset. He looked at the collarbones with scars around them from times he was carved up and he slid his hand under Bruce’s shirt, lifting it off of him. He looked at the scars of cuts and burns on the toned torso, and the fine wound of a slice over his heart. He ran his thumb over it. He imagined a scalpel piercing Bruce’s heart and he briefly thought that a scalpel would have left a thinner scar than this. He thought about how good Bruce feels against him when their close and then he felt his face get hot and he felt his eyes sting. The tears rolled out of his eyes and he choked on his words, as he pulled Bruce into an embrace. He held him tight and after a few seconds he whispered, “This is too good… You know that? This thing, is too good for us…” Bruce kissed his neck and whispered back, “I know. They’re going to call soon. We can’t hold onto this forever. We just have to hold onto it now.” They kissed each other deeply, tongues dancing around each other their hands were rediscovering parts of each other they had found before. 

Bruce’s hands slid over Hal’s scarred back up his neck into his auburn hair, pulling his head down as if the kisses weren’t enough. Hal practically lifted Bruce off of the ground to get more of him. They broke apart only to breathe and for Bruce to demand, “I want to take you right here.” Hal grinned and they both went back to finding a way to taste the feelings of the other person. They kissed passionately before Hal broke first and slid his lips down Bruce’s form kissing as he went; collarbone, chest, one nipple then two, stomach, the trail of hair leading down to Bruce’s raging erection. He took the hard on into his mouth and sucked harder and more furiously then he ever had before. His hand and mouth became in sync as he worked his way up and down the shaft. Bruce was leaning against the glass, his back arching up into Hal’s mouth. Hal began to stroke himself with his other hand and they had a good rhythm going for a while. Finally, Hal couldn’t take it and he slid his mouth off and Bruce took the opportunity to fully remove his pants. Hal used his ring to construct a hand that flew into the bedroom, and he leaned forward to see as he opened the nightstand drawer and picked up every tube until he found the green one he wanted. He brought it to him and started to take his own pants off. Finally he started to squeeze out a dime size portion that he rubbed on his fingers and started to rub around his hole. “What are you doing?” Bruce asked breathily. “Getting ready for you.” Bruce kissed him and dragged him back to a standing position before huskily whispering, “That’s my job.”

Bruce started to rub the lubed area, circling around until he could find those little spots that made Hal’s body start to twitch a little. Finally slipping one finger in slowly. He noticed the lube seemed to self-adjust, no need to keep adding more. He slid one finger in and out and watched as Hal began to squirm. The difference in size between the two men had been apparent when they had to kiss and Bruce would notice for a second how Hal was a few inches taller than him, but for some reason those few inches seemed prominent right now. He had a hand on Hal’s shoulder sliding down his back as he fingered him. He realized Hal seemed so much larger than him, he wondered if he ever got to have Clark like this, how much of a size difference that would be. Even in their dimension Clark was much taller than Bruce. He went back to focusing on Hal, pushing his friend out of his mind as he slid another finger into Hal, which pushed a deep moan out. Hal gripped his cock and couldn’t even hold in how good it felt as the precum slid into his hand. Bruce slid his fingers in and out, getting a good rhythm going before finally stretching ever so gently, until he felt Hal was ready. Bruce slid his cock into Hal slowly, letting the sensation wash over both of them. Bruce started to slowly move his hips, pushing into his partner but not too deeply. Hal couldn’t barely keep himself from cumming. Having Bruce inside of him was erotic enough to make him cum on a bad day, and now it was really happening. He didn’t know how to hold it in but he knew he had to find a way. Bruce picked up speed, thrusting in deeper and deeper into Hal, his hips getting closer and closer to him. He wanted more and more of Hal and he couldn’t hide it. Bruce stopped just long enough for Hal to adjust himself where his hands were on the glass and he was bent far forward to give Bruce a better angle. They watched the gorgeous skyline as they made love, with Bruce and Hal moaning in sync. When the sweat that rolled down their bodies covered them and they couldn’t take anymore, Hal gripped his cock tightly and managed to cum all over his hand, just a minute before Bruce filled him up.  
The two were panting and slid to the ground. They held each other for a long while before finally having the strength to get up and take a bath. They begrudgingly made it to the bathroom, and Bruce watched as Hal typed some numbers into the holographic screen glowing right by the tub. Jets opened up and pink bubbly mixture began to quickly fill the tub. Bruce shook his head, “A bath in champagne. You were serious.” Hal nodded, “Of course I was. Why would I joke about that?” They both slid their bodies into the champagne as it was filling, it was Hal who shared his thoughts first-  
“Holy shit it’s cold. Like, so so cold.”  
“And sticky.”  
“Yeah, super sticky. Gross, gross. This whole thing is gross.” They emptied the bath and had hot water and a Jeranian bath salt added. They lounged in the hot water, feeling the muscles relax in the citrus smelling salt water. Bruce was lounging in Hal’s arms and they were sharing stories of bar fights they were in when they saw the green glow. They felt their stomachs churn, they were thinking the same thing but didn’t want to admit it out loud. Hal brought his hand out of the water and a hologram from the mission coordinator on Oa came up. “Hello Green Lantern #AD8756Z56, also known as Hal Jordan.”  
“Hello Sir.”  
“Orders. Tomorrow we need you to report, along with the other Earth Lanterns for a delegation meeting. We have made contact with a humanoid race who just got their first lantern. The Guardian’s feel that Earth’s Admission in the Lantern Corps still being young itself, it could be ideal for you to go and talk to them about Lantern Embassy possibility and Lantern membership expectations.”  
“With all due respect sir, must all of us go? Maybe Stewart and Gardner, they’re the highest ranking-”  
“It is not up to me but the Guardians. We know which pocket dimension you are currently stationed in. Our time tomorrow will be exactly 35.75 hours from now for you. Please plan accordingly. For what it’s worth… I’m sorry to take you from shore leave Jordan.”  
Hal sighed and let his body slide down into the water. Bruce stroked his hair, “At least it’s just a delegation mission. I’m sure you’ll be back in no time.” Hal shook his head. He closed his eyes. They both had done the math in their heads. By the time he leaves, flies to wherever he is stationed, no doubt a long journey for Oa to just now have a Lantern embassy, and returns, the time in the pocket dimension will be done and then some. He didn’t open his eyes, but he didn’t need to as he felt Bruce’s lips meet his and the two just kissed so sweetly. No tongue or passion, just a need to touch each other in an intimate way that no sex could fulfill.  
They finished their bath and Bruce wanted a massage. Hal got a droid upstairs to massage them both at the same time. Then they had a tailor droid come up and sew them custom suits on the spot. Then a chef droid come up and fix them a nice meal. Then one to come up and style their hair. Hal couldn’t hide his glee as he called for one service after another and Bruce just waved away the questions of how much this will cost. He didn’t care. Hal had never had that worry before. After all of the grooming and self-care, they were styled and ready for the world. Bruce kissed Hal on the neck before he could out any cologne on, “Now what?”  
“I want to live it up. Like, I want the full rich asshole experience.” Bruce grabbed Hal’s ass, “I already gave you a rich asshole, so I guess you just want to act like one then?” Hal grinned as he whirled around and grabbed Bruce up in his arms. They kissed and neither of them remembered for a moment that their time together was so short.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's finally done. I'm so sorry it even took this long to happen but my job turned into madness and life got hectic. Anyways, I'm hoping in the future to do a prequel about Bruce and Clark but only when my schedule isn't shitty and I can commit to finishing it.

Hal stepped out of the hotel room pulling Bruce gently by the hand. He pulled Bruce into him and he hugged him tightly. Bruce squirmed as he tried to pull away, but then he couldn’t help but laugh because Hal wouldn’t let him go. Hal chuckled, “You can’t pull away yet. A hug isn’t a hug until it’s been a minute.” Bruce smiled into his neck, “I’m going to punch you if you don’t let me go.” A few lingering seconds pass and then Hal let him go slowly. Hal just looked at him steadily for a few seconds before Bruce started blushing, “Stop staring, you’re making me uncomfortable.” They both chuckled and Hal took his hand and they strode down the hall to the elevator. Bruce pressed the call button and as they waited he leaned into his new love interest some, “So, we’re going to get you a few more nice suits while we’re out being rich.”

“What, why?”

“Because I want you to look nice when we’re back on earth and you have dinner with me and the family.”

“You’re thinking about us on earth?”

“You’re not?”

There was a pause while Hal thought about this. He was thinking of them back on the planet but he was honestly surprised that Bruce shared the sentiment in any kind of way. He grinned and was about to answer when the elevator doors opened and he felt all the air leave his lungs. Everything was a blur as he tried to breathe but couldn’t find enough air around him to suck into his chest. He felt his back slam against a wall and what little bit of air that was left in his lungs was pushed out. His head was throbbing and he could practically hear his heart beating in his ears. He blinked a couple of times and when his vision cleared he was looking into the smug visage of Clark. He tried to move before realizing Clark had pinned him to the wall at the end of the hallway, with one massive hand on his chest, and the other gripping his wrist. 

He softened his gaze and looked almost apologetic, “Sorry about this Hal. But we need to talk.”

“Don’t say that shit like you forgot to take out the trash,” Hal wheezed. He glanced over Clark’s shoulder and he could saw that Bruce was gone. 

“Don’t look for him. Barry’s talking to him. We figured that maybe we need to chat to you guys separately. Earlier we had a great time at the game didn’t we? Well, since then I have had the chance to really talk to you like I wanted.” Clark strengthened his grip a little. Hal flashed back to the moment that he had with Clark before, when he threatened him. He remembered the warnings of Kryptonians at this age. He wish he had the kryptonite knuckles that Clark had casually mentioned during his threat. 

Clark sneered, “You… are such a pain the ass Jordan. You couldn’t leave well enough alone could you? You just had to find anybody, literally  _ anybody _ else, and you just had to have  _ him _ didn’t you? You couldn’t just walk away and fuck gawd knows who or what under the sun? You could’ve even gone back to Barry. He was ready, practically  _ begging _ for you back. He couldn’t get back to you fast enough. But you had to ignore me. So, here’s the deal. You have your little playdate together right? Go play house, and when we all go back to Earth …” Clark leaned in so close that Hal could smell him. He smelled muskier and sweatier then he imagined. He wondered if that’s what Kryptonians in the midst of hormonal changes smells like. Clark brought his lips to Hal’s ear, “When we all get back to Earth, you let this go. You leave him alone.” Clark pulled back some and looked Hal’s face over. He let his eyes roam over his face, noticing scars and marks so small that no human eye could catch them all. He smiled and brought his lips close to Hal’s which were trembling so slightly. Clark spoke so softly that his words were practically air that Hal breathed in and could taste the words, “You  _ are _ awfully handsome though. In a poor man’s kind of way. Maybe I’ll take you. Maybe I’ll just  _ ruin _ you so badly that Bruce won’t have anything left to fawn over.” Clark kissed him gently on the lips, pushing his body into Hal’s. He started to slide his hand down Hal’s chest and made it to his waist. He began pushing on Hal’s hipbone and Jordan felt a sharp pain shooting from his hip up his side to his arm. He felt like he could practically hear his hip bone creaking under the pressure. Clark stopped just short of cracking the bone, and whispered, “You know, I broke a guy’s arm once for Bruce. They were together and he broke Bruce’s heart. We were in high school, we’ve known each other for a while ya’ know. I saw him at a party and I held him down and just  _ shattered _ his arm. Should I do that to you?”

“No Clark.” Hal had to struggle to keep the pleading tone out of his voice.

“Why not?”

“Because I didn’t break his heart. You did. You just had to accept us being together.” Hal met his eyes and didn’t look away. He knew in the animal kingdom that when an animal was in heat and trying to mate it would find a way to fight any other potential suitors. His only hope was to be able to confront Clark and show him that he wasn’t ready to back down anytime soon. Clark frowned and practically spat in his face, “If you think I’d ever accept somebody like you with someone like him your insane.”

“That’s just the hormones talking.”

“That’s the truth.”

“Well, it’s the hormones that are making you say it out loud.”

“Maybe that’s why I can’t stand looking at you. Maybe I should keep it all to myself? Maybe I should watch you destroy this team because you can’t keep it in your pants?”

“I’m not going to-”

“Yes you are. We all know it. Everyone sees it. The extra effort Bruce has to go through just to  _ hide _ a relationship as Bruce Wayne, and now he has to hide one for…  _ a nobody. _ ” Hal could feel the rage building up in him. He was filled with it, surrounded by it, and he couldn’t keep it in any longer. He used his ring to make a giant hand that grabbed Clark from behind and pulled him off. He tossed him down the hallway and flew at him, but Clark was much faster and charged at him as well. It was a split second game of chicken that Clark won as he tackled Hal just hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Hal doubled over some and waited for Clark to come in for the kill when he noticed he had stopped and looked intense at something before cocking his head. He smiled at Jordan gently, “I don’t need to play with  _ you _ anymore. They’re done talking.” A door in the hallway opened and out emerged Bruce and Barry. Barry’s eyes were red and puffy, clearly from crying and Bruce could only look at the ground. Clark frowned and landed gently on the carpet as Bruce looked over to see Hal in full lantern attire and clearly ready for a fight. Barry was the first to say something, “You said you were just gonna talk to him.” His voice was cracking, he cleared his throat. Clark tilted his head and licked his lips before strolling by Bruce and looking him right in his face briefly before glancing back at Hal, “I _ did _ talk to him. It was a great conversation. We both have very clear ideas of where this… relationship is going.” Clark felt the hot tears come down his face despite the grim smile he had. He put a hand on Bruce’s shoulder, “I hope you’re happy with this fuckup.” Bruce looked him in his face. Clark could hear his heart speed up, could practically see the hormones pumping in his veins, he noticed the slight change in his friend’s pupils. He knew what that meant, and he knew he didn’t have to respond. Barry shook his head, “I want to go.” Clark and Barry got into the elevator and left a stunned Hal and a saddened Bruce in the hallway.

 

Clark and Barry could barely look at each other. Barry looked down at his hands, “They really do have feelings for each other.”

“It won’t last. They won’t last.” Clark had to struggle to keep the tremble out of his voice.

Barry shook his head, “We can lie to ourselves all we want. But even if they don’t last, they aren’t coming back to us.” Clark frowned and looked at Barry. For the first time he really took in the golden hair, pushed out of Barry’s face, his blue eyes looking down at the ground, he was so much smaller then he remembered. He had to remind himself that as their younger selves everyone was a bit smaller, though the size difference between the older Clark and the younger was much smaller than everyone else. He was looking hard at Barry, he could hear his heart beating a little too fast, and smell the hormones on the air, he could physically take in the human sadness, even moreso with Barry. His body produced everything so quickly that sometimes he could smell the actual whiffs of his feelings from the sheer volume of it. He didn’t know why but seeing Barry so small and weak made him think of a sad little lamb, and Clark licked his lips. Clark tilted Barry’s head back so that he would look into his face, “They aren’t going to last, and they’re going to come back.”

“Is this the part where you make a promise you can’t keep?” Barry could barely get the joke out through the tears.

“This is the part where we learn patience and we wait them out. We keep busy. We are busy men after all.” Clark pulled his cell phone out and pulled up a contact. His demeanor instantly changed to a cheery disposition, “Diana! Are you busy today? Would you like to have lunch with me and Barry?” Barry couldn’t help but be impressed as the elevator doors opened and the two went off to have a delightful lunch with an unaware Diana.

  
  


Bruce had to practically force Hal to sit down after the encounter. They had gone back to the room but Bruce had to push him back through the doorway. Hal had bloodlust in his eyes and Bruce knew that he was the type to be keener for the actual fight whether or not he could win. That’s one of the reasons he earned the ring. When Hal was finally seated on the plush couch he was breathing heavily. Sweat was beading on his skin. Jordan felt the same rush as someone who was held at gunpoint in a robbery. He knew that this was pure fear and adrenaline drowning him right now. He had to close his eyes to stop the room from spinning. Bruce sat down next to him started to help him peel his shirt off. Hal sat tacitly as he worked. When the shirt was finally removed Bruce gasped.

 

He was looking over the massive bruises on Hal’s back, one by each shoulder blade and encompassing each one almost in its entirety. There were smaller bruises scattered on his back, but none smaller than a man’s palm, all of them so deeply purple they were practically black.. Around his rib cage was a few smaller ones that pooled under the skin. Hal leaned back because as the adrenaline was wearing off he realized the pain he was in and he needed to sprawl out and breathe. As he did Bruce noticed the massive bruise on his hip bone as well as on his wrists. He didn’t say anything, Hal broke the silence first “It’s bad isn’t it? He barely put any effort into it and I could practically hear my bones creaking in my ears. Good gawd.” Bruce didn’t respond and they stayed in a quiet place of contemplation for what seemed like an eternity. Bruce covered his face with his hand to hide his face getting red and the tears he was fighting back. Hal heard him choke back his feelings, “Bruce… Be honest with me. If you and Barry weren’t here, would he have killed me?” He had to whisper his question. He felt in his soul what the answer was and he couldn’t even bear to think of it actually happening. He played over the scenario in his head of Clark just flying out of the elevator and crushing his windpipe before he could even process what was going on. His ring wouldn’t save him because it would have happened faster than he could think of it all. He felt the silence was all the answer that he needed. He turned his body so that he could face the now visibly upset Bruce. Bruce tried to hold it all in, but he was still so young and uncontrollable, it was too difficult to hold himself to the standards of the Bruce in Gotham. He was barely able to keep Hal from trying to hold him in his arms. Hal brought him into a hug and just held him. Bruce closed his eyes, “Why is this so hard?” Hal shrugged gently and winced at the pain, “Because love is never easy.”

“You love me?”

“I  _ something _ you.” Bruce grinned through his tears. His face was red and he was trying not to flat out bawl into Hal’s chest.

“I  _ something _ you too” Hal grinned, but it didn’t last long. He broke down. Tears just rolled down his face, and he couldn’t stop. He held Bruce close and closed his eyes. He was going to die. He was going to die by the hands of someone who’s supposed to be a friend, and in that moment of him and Bruce together it was worth it. All of it was worth it. He didn’t even consider that he would be anything at any point to Bruce, but he knew he wanted Bruce to be important to him for as long as possible. Bruce joined him in weeping into his chest. He wondered how it was possible to grow so attached to Hal so quickly, they hadn’t been here long enough for anything like this to form. But he thought of how many close calls and team ups, all the meetings and fights, flights and falls together. It all came together. It wasn’t that this trip suddenly made them fall for each other, it was that they just never had the time before to enjoy the fall. When they finally stopped, all they could do is just hold onto each other. Bruce broke the silence first, “I can’t wait to get back to Earth.” They chuckled nervously and Hal started to stroke Bruce’s hair. Bruce closed his eyes, and just held onto Hal, breathing in the scent of the sweat and cologne on Hal’s shirt. He felt like he could practically smell the adrenaline and taste the tension in the air.

They stayed in the room after that. Neither of them had known fear of the outside world before, but this time they had fear of what was out there. All that waited for them was the misery of the situation that everyone was in, and neither of them felt all that inclined to handle it after that.

 

The next day, the Wargames continued but the League weren’t involved in it. Most of them had loved the idea but the delegation mission called upon many lanterns and others had to see to local matters around the hyperspace pocket. It allowed the League to split off into groups and focus on more specialized training in everything from hand to hand combat to spacewalking and improvising and identifying food sources on xenoworlds. Clark and Barry seemed to spend a particularly large amount of time together while Bruce avoided them both. Hal had left for his mission and it left Bruce in a surly mood that was only matched when he failed to catch a bad guy in Gotham. In general everyone stayed out of his way except Diana who seemed all too happy to spend time with him and when possible give him a friendly ear. This lasted for another two months of their time, with a steady rotation of Green Lanterns coming in and out for training before the League felt prepared to leave. In that time, the space between Clark and his friend seemed to grow ever greater. Clark tried a few times to talk to Bruce to no avail, and when he came over once to his place he got upset over it. Heated words turned into a shouting match which ended with Clark pinning Bruce to the floor and Bruce practically spitting the words, “Reminds you of high school don’t it?” into his face. The memory popped back into Clark’s head and he immediately got off of him and left Bruce alone for the remainder of the time.

\-------

It’s been seven months since the League returned to Earth. Bruce was working in the League computer room with Mr. Terrific on analyzing the intricacies of a virus that swept through entire countries. They were trying to figure out the source of the virus when Bruce’s communicator went off. He glanced at the screen and quickly excused himself, making sure to growl out orders to ‘let him know if anything comes up’. He briskly made his way to the docking bay where a ship was flying in. Once the docking procedures were complete, the doors opened and Hal came trudging out along with John Stewart and Kilowag. The three looked absolutely haggard and Kilowag glanced around, “It never ceases to amaze me that a poozer species like yours could build something like this.” John scoffed, “Thanks I guess. Wanna grab some grub in the mess hall?” Kilowag looked over at Hal who had slowed down to stroll to the dark foreboding figure and nodded, “Yeah, let Jordan clean out the ship right? I need some food. Perhaps I can get some of your mashed tomatoes,” Stewart laughed, “Fairly sure that’s not what they’re called but I’m sure they have some.”

After they strolled off Hal looked at the Dark Knight, “Wanna help me clean my ship?”

“Is that innuendo?” Batman growled back.

“I think so, though if it is I promise you I can do better than that. Wanna come grip my flying stick.”

“That was worse.” Batman marched past him in the ship and the Lantern followed. They slipped into a supply closet and Bruce pushed his cowl down. Hal dropped his standard GL uniform and grinned at his boyfriend. 

“I love shore leave. I swear you look better and better each time I come back. Commander Guinn sends her regards by the way. As does-” His words were cut off as Bruce embraced him and planted his lips on Hal’s. They kissed deeply for what seemed like an eternity, before Hal pulled back to catch his breath. He grinned, “Missed me much?” 

“You always  _ did _ talk too much Jordan.”

“No such thing.” They kissed again, with Hal pushing Bruce into the wall behind him. His hands wanted to feel Bruce’s skin, and Bruce knew it. They worked together to start unlicking and unhinging the complicated body armor, and when it was off the heat between them intensified. Hal pushed his hips into Bruce’s and began to grind, feeling their cocks getting hard from the friction. Hal slid his body down, pulling the spandex body suits pants down with him slid Bruce’s cock into his mouth. He opened his own zipper and began a coordinated rhythm of sucking Bruce’s dick while stroking his own. Bruce’s moans were a drink he could never drink in deeply enough, making sure to lick around the base to get the deep growling moan that emanates from Bruce’s chest. Bruce dug his hands into Hal’s hair, feeling the softness as he tried to keep himself from thrusting into Hal’s mouth too soon. He knew that his persistent nature carried over into bedroom activities and once he started he’d never be able to stop. His eyes rolled back into his head and he grinned to himself as he leaned his head back onto the wall. He managed to breathily moan out, “I missed you so much. Don’t leave for so long.” He couldn’t control it much longer as Hal’s throat took in more and more of the throbbing member. He started to move his hips, and Hal gripped his own dick a little harder and started to stroke a lot faster as Bruce gripped his hair and began to gently thrust into the man’s mouth. 

He tried to keep the pace steady so that he didn’t overwhelm his boyfriend to no avail. He got faster and faster, listening to Hal gag on his cock, but he just couldn’t stop. Finally he thrust his cock right into the back of his throat as he felt his hot cum spill out, and not long after that Hal’s own seed spilled all over his hand. He slid his dick out of Hal’s mouth and slid down the wall, Hal crawled over and the two sat next to each other on the floor. Hal was gasping and wiping his hands off on a rag he found, and Bruce just had his eyes closed while he gently murmured, “How long are you back for?”

“Three months.” Hal answered cheerily. Bruce’s eyes flew open, “So long! This is great,”

“You’re telling me. Four months gone is a killer. But, I’m back for a while. I probably lost my place by now, Carol and I are still kind of fighting, I dunno if she paid for the apartment.”   
  


“Who cares? Your boyfriend is rich and you practically live at the mansion anyways.” They both laughed. Hal got serious then, “How are… things? You know, between you and…” He trailed off with a gesture of the hand indicating that the sentence continues. Bruce shrugged, “He apologized when we got back, but you know that. Then he started to go back to normal. He sent me this long letter and we had this really long awkward heart to heart. He wants to talk to you too.” Hal got a look of concern on his face, “I’d rather not but I know it has to be done.” They nodded. Bruce looked at Hal, “How about on your end?” Hal shook his head, “Barry and Iris are in marriage counseling. Iris has stopped talking to me, which is fair. Barry is struggling with coming to terms with his relationship to his bisexuality. He has always been attracted to men, but he could never consider them for more than sex, which to each their own right. But instead of acknowledging it, he just pushed it to the side until the want was too great. I think it’s one of those white picket fence traps”

“The what?”

“Well, you know how you read or hear about gay men and women, or trans, or anyone who isn’t straight getting into these straight marriages even though they are on some level unhappy? Like, they’ll be married for twenty years and have kids even though they aren’t attracted necessarily to their partner or living their full lives right?” Bruce nodded, “Everyone always says, ‘why would they do that knowing it will make them unhappy?’ but the thing that everyone forgets is, a lot of times people form a very specific and narrow idea of what happiness looks like. And for a majority of people, it's-"

“A white picket fence and a family with two kids,” Bruce finished.

“Exactly. We’ve all been taught that that’s what happiness is supposed to look like, and some people…” Hal looked off at something in the distance, “Some people can’t ever let that go. I’m not mad that Barry is bi, I think that he’s in a happy relationship with a woman. But ignoring his attraction to men because it didn’t fit in his picture made it harder on him. He just needed to be honest with himself so he could be honest with Iris.”

“Wow.”

“Right? I’ve been… seeing a really great therapist on Oa. I… was the other ‘woman’ for my best friend and helped blow up his marriage. I needed to talk to someone to find out how I allowed myself to get into that role. I want to be a better person.” He looked over at Bruce and took his hand, “I have a reason to be a better person.” Bruce smiled and kissed him gently on the lips, he pulled away just enough, “I’m glad you’re doing this.” He put his head on Hal’s shoulder, “Besides, if you cheat on me I’ll kill you myself,”

Hal nodded cheerfully, “Yeah, that’s what I told my therapist on the first day when she asked why I was there.” They both laughed and started silently planning their next few months together.


End file.
